Faberry Week 2013
by bernicevella64
Summary: A series of one shots for Faberry 2013. details at the beginning of each new story. Enjoy, and happy Faberry week!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic for Faberry week 2013!**

**Theme: **Blind Date

**Title: **Love At First Touch

**Rating: **M

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you two talk me into a blind date." Rachel said with a sigh as she focused on her work.

"Oh will you relax? It will be great!" Kurt assured, leaping up onto the island counter behind her.

"Yeah you're being just a little bit dramatic about this." Brittany said with a smile, leaning against the counter next to Kurt.

"That's my job! I'm an actress!" Rachel said with a dramatic wave of her hand, her eyes never leaving the dough she was flattening with a rolling pin.

"What are you even making anyway?" Kurt asked as he nibbled on a cookie she had made earlier.

"Apple pie." She answered simply.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me know when Uncle Sam gets home hmm?" Kurt teased, earning him a dishcloth being thrown at his face.

"Why are you baking so much Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"I bake when I'm bored…or nervous…or when I have company coming over." She stated.

"Basically you bake whenever you're not singing, dancing or acting or scouring the Barbra Streisand fan page." Kurt said. "That's all you do, bake, sing and fangirl."

"That and drink coffee." Brittany added.

"I fail to see your point here guys." Rachel said, slightly annoyed.

"This is why we set you up on the date, you need a little flare in your life, some loving!" Kurt enthused.

"I get enough loving." Rachel protested.

"Rachel a dog does not count." Kurt dismissed.

"Not that Tux isn't cute." Brittany put in. Upon hearing his name, the black and white five month old Husky walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Rachel, waiting quietly and expectantly. She smiled down at him, wiped her hands of the flour that stained them and ruffled his fur a little.

"You don't think I need any more loving do you Tuxedo?" she asked him in a baby-voice and he swiped his tongue at the tip of her nose, causing her to scrunch it up and giggled. "Of course not!"

"This is painful to watch." Kurt shook his head as Rachel gushed over her dog.

"Then buzz off." Rachel said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Rachel, this date will be good, especially since you've decided you're more on the gay side of bi." Kurt shrugged. Rachel scoffed.

"Not my fault men are total pigs." She said before returning her attention to the dog. "Except you baby! You're a good boy for mommy!"

"You just need to give this girl a chance Rachel." Brittany said. "I know her…kind of…she's really sweet."

"How do you know her again?" Rachel asked, standing up and retrieving a dog treat for Tuxedo, she held it up at him with a smile and he stood up on his hind legs. She threw it lightly at his mouth and he caught it in his mouth, chomping on it loudly. She went over to the sink and washed her hands again before returning to her dough.

"She's a friend of Santana's." Brittany shrugged. "She's totally hot."

"Then you go out with her." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I can't, I'm with San. Though, they are a lot alike." Brittany mused. Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God I'm going on a date with a serial killer." Rachel groaned.

"No she's a photographer, I don't even know if she liked cereal." Brittany corrected. Kurt scoffed back a laugh and patted Brittany's shoulder.

"That's not what she means honey, she's just being a drama queen again." Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh." Brittany frowned.

"What on Earth would make you think I would want to go out with Santana's doppelganger?" Rachel asked.

"She's not exactly like her, Rachel." Kurt said.

"And how do you know?" Rachel asked.

"I met her when Britt and I went to get coffee once last week while walking Tuxedo." Kurt shrugged.

"Which is when you suggested this insanity to me." Rachel waved off.

"She's a very nice girl Rachel, and she's blonde, didn't you say you preferred blonds?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"I did." Rachel surrendered.

"Then what's the problem?" Kurt asked.

"I'm nervous okay? This is my first date with a woman." Rachel shrugged.

"Oh honey there's absolutely nothing to worry about!" Kurt reassured.

"What's her name again?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn Fabray." Brittany said. "She's a photographer for a magazine, she likes romantic comedies and she's a dog person."

"So you've already got an in with Tuxedo!" Kurt said with a smile. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What's to say she doesn't have her own dog? I don't need Tux getting jealous." Rachel said.

"She doesn't, she wants one but her landlord has rules about pets. Unless they're caged she can't have any." Kurt said. "And she's already met Tux."

"What?" Rachel said, looking down at her dog. "You met her boy?"

"Yes because a five month old puppy has the ability to comprehend the English language." Kurt said sarcastically. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"He seemed to like her." Brittany shrugged.

"And she absolutely fell in love with him." Kurt added. Rachel sighed.

"Great, so literally everyone in this room but me has met the woman I'm going on a date with." Rachel groaned.

"Rachel. Come on, one date. What happened to the Rachel Berry who wasn't afraid of anything?" Kurt asked. Rachel let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. One date. Worst case scenario, I get murdered." Rachel shrugged non chalantly.

"She's not a serial killer!" Kurt dismissed.

"Yeah she likes toast!" Brittany assured.

* * *

"I can't believe you set me up on a blind date." Quinn grumbled.

"Get over it chica." Santana said.

"I don't even know the girl." Quinn complained.

"That's why we set the date up, to get to know each other." Santana said.

"You could have at least, like, I don't know, have us meet for coffee or something!" Quinn said. "But no you make dinner reservations. DINNER! This is going to be a disaster!"

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Santana demanded. "It'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you have a girlfriend." Quinn muttered.

"And you think that was an easy feat?" Santana asked. "I was a nervous wreck on our first date!"

"Yeah, something about red wine. God that was hilarious!" Quinn giggled.

"Hey!" Santana chastised, flicking a mushroom from her pizza at the blonde, who erupted into loud laughter. "God I hate you!"

"You love me." Quinn said when her laughter died back down to a giggle. "Who is this girl anyway?"

"One of Britt's friends." Santana shrugged. "You met Kurt right?"

"Yeah I met him outside of Starbucks. He has the cutest dog!" Quinn gushed.

"Black and white husky? Named Tuxedo?" Santana asked.

"Yeah god he's precious!" Quinn said.

"That's not Kurt's dog." Santana said.

"What?" Quinn said, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah. That's his roommate's dog, who also happens to be your date!" Santana said.

"No way!" Quinn said with a smile. "She likes dogs?"

"Totally." Santana shrugged.

"What does she do anyway?" Quinn asked, slightly interested.

"She's on Broadway. She's tiny but my God does she have a big voice!" Santana said. "And don't be worried about talking, she'll do enough of that for both of you."

"You're not really helping here S." Quinn said.

"Don't worry, listen I know I may be a bitch, and she knows that too, but she's a great girl really. I just give everyone a hard time, you know that." Santana admitted.

"Yeah, I do. But at least we'll have something in common to talk about." Quinn shrugged.

"The dog?" Santana asked.

"You being a bitch." Quinn shrugged with a shit eating grin, earning her another mushroom being plucked off of the pizza and tossed at her, getting stuck onto her nose and causing both girl to erupt in laughter.

* * *

Saturday night arrived far too quickly for both girls and they were nervous as all hell. Quinn was the first to arrive at the restaurant, naturally because she lived closer to it. But that didn't settle her nerves on being stood up. Santana decided to wait with her.

"She's not going to show up." Quinn said.

"She'll be here, Britt assured me." Santana said.

"S, I'm gonna get stood up!" Quinn said.

"You are not! Now chill!" Santana ordered.

"Okay look you have to help me out here okay?" Quinn asked.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Santana shrugged.

"Just…I don't know, I'll text you when she gets here and you wait like half an hour and call me okay? If the date's a bust I'll use it as an excuse to leave, say it's an emergency or something." Quinn said.

"Oldest trick in the book, but fine, if it'll stop you shaking like a chihuahua on crack, I'll do it!" Santana said.

"Thank you." Quinn breathed out.

* * *

"This is going to be a disaster." Rachel ranted.

"Rachel relax." Kurt said for the umpteenth time.

"She's going to hate me." Rachel said.

"She'll love you." Brittany dismissed.

"What if I talk to much? Or talk about myself too much? What if I bore her to death? Or what if I get bored to death because she doesn't talk about herself enough? What if-What if-"

"Rachel! Rachel!" Kurt cut her off. "Relax, just stay calm or you'll pass out into your soup!"

"Oh God what if something like that actually happens? What if I spill something on myself? Or her! Oh my God Kurt what if I spill something on something expensive!" Rachel ranted, eyes wide and heart thumping loudly.

"Salt and lemon juice. You know this." Kurt said. Rachel nodded wildly. "But you won't spill anything. You, Rachel Berry are the epitome of grace and poise. You'll be fine, just…I don't know if you feel yourself to nervous, pretend you're just acting out a date scene."

"Are you actually telling me to turn this date into a performance?" Rachel deadpanned.

"If push comes to shove, yes. If you feel like you're just too nervous or too bored just pretend it's improv. You'll be fine!" Kurt assured. Rachel took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself down.

"Okay. I can do this. It's just one date." Rachel said, mostly to herself. "But Kurt as soon as I get there I'm texting you and you have to call half an hour later okay? I want to have an escape route if it's a total bust!"

"Fine, fine." Kurt agreed with an eye roll. "But it's not going to be necessary."

"Are you so sure I can do this?" Rachel asked.

"Yes you can. Now Brittany just texted Santana to tell her to get out of there. She's waiting with her. You have a booth next to the window. She's blonde with hazel eyes." Kurt informed.

"She's already there?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. You'll be fine. Look you can't miss her okay? She'll be the stunning blonde sitting alone." Kurt said.

"Probably cursing me to all hell for being late." Rachel worried.

"Rachel, look at the time okay? You're both on time, she lives close to the restaurant." Kurt said.

"Yeah but in case everything goes really well, just remember that San and I are spending date night there, so you'll have to take her to your place." Brittany reminded.

"Don't worry Blaine and I are spending the night at his place so you'll have the place to yourself, except for Tux. Who's probably eating my socks as we speak…" Kurt trailed off in his own thoughts. Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Nothings going to happen, I like to think I have a bit more class than that thank you." Rachel said.

"We've got five minutes before we get there so just relax, breathe. Everything will be fine." Kurt said with a reassuring smile. Rachel nodded and did just that.

* * *

Santana looked at her phone as it beeped, signaling a text.

"Okay, Britt just texted me, she'll be here in five minutes. So just relax. I'm gonna go okay?" Santana said.

"Wait you can't just leave me here!" Quinn panicked.

"What do you want me to hold your hand throughout the date? That'll send the perfect message!" Santana scoffed. "You'll be fine Q!"

"I don't even know what she looks like!" Quinn said. "How will I know which one she is?"

"She's a short brunette with brown puppy eyes that can melt the polar ice caps if she looked at them long enough. Her nose is kind of distinguishable, don't worry, she'll find you." Santana assured. "Relax Q, do you really think I'd agree to something like this if you two weren't a good match?"

"Well…no…but-"

"So just trust me." Santana cut off before her friend went off on another tangent. "It'll be fine. I'll call you half an hour after she gets here okay? Just like we planned, now I'm getting out of here so I can get my date on with Britt Britt. See you, have fun!"

"Bye." Quinn said quietly. Santana gave her hand a quick, reassuring squeeze and then walked off. Quinn took a deep breath and waited for her date to get to the restaurant while trying desperately to ground herself to her seat and not bolt right out the door.

* * *

As promised, the cab pulled up to the restaurant five minutes later. Kurt got out of the cab and helped Rachel out. He led her to the door of the restaurant and then turned to face her.

"Okay, this is where I have to leave you. Are you okay?" Kurt asked. Rachel swallowed and nodded.

"Are you sure this place has vegan food?" she asked.

"That's exactly why we chose it." Kurt said. Brittany nodded to her. Rachel sucked in a deep breath.

"Okay. Don't forget to call me though!" she said. Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"I won't. Now go in there and wow her like I know you will!" Kurt smiled at her. Rachel nodded.

"Okay. You guys have fun on your dates." She said to them.

"And you have fun on yours." Kurt winked. She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"And remember, your place if anything gets hot and heavy okay?" Brittany reminded, she rolled her eyes again.

"I remember, but I don't jump into bed on the first date." Rachel reminded the blonde, who giggled, kissed Rachel on the cheek and gave her a tight hug before following Kurt back into the cab.

"Good luck!" Kurt called from the cab as the car pulled away, finally leaving Rachel alone. She took another deep breath, making a mental note to stop doing that before she hyperventilated, and walked into the restaurant. She looked around and saw a lot of couples sitting at almost all of the tables. She remembered what Kurt had told her about their table being a booth by the window and switched her attention to that area of the restaurant. She saw more couples, groups of three or four, and then her eyes glided over a blonde woman sitting on her own and looking out of the window. She couldn't see her eyes but she decided it would be worth a shot, seeing as she was the only person sitting alone at the moment. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the table.

"Quinn?" She asked softly, catching the blonde's attention. The other woman looked over to her and smiled.

"You must be Rachel." Quinn said softly. Rachel nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel held out a hand and Quinn shook it gently, gesturing to the other seat with her free hand. Rachel smiled at her and sat down across from her. "I'm sorry I'm late, not exactly the best first impression."

"Oh it's no problem. I know you don't live that close to here, don't worry about it." Quinn dismissed. Rachel smiled and finally summed up the courage to look the girl in the eyes. She was suddenly hit with the shocking truth of what Kurt had said, the girl's eyes were mesmerizing. Green with specks of gold. It was like looking at fine jewelery.

"So Santana tells me you're on Broadway? That must interesting." Quinn said with a smile, creating a glint in her eyes that Rachel just found incredible.

"You know, it's fun, the cast ends up being your family and you get to lose yourself in performances, it's amazing, though you'll find people who let it go to their heads too much and will have to bring them back down to Earth every now and again." Rachel said with a shrug at the end of her sentence.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Quinn said with a giggle. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I really don't want to bore you with my backstage mishaps." Rachel chuckled.

"Please, I always wanted to know what it was really like behind the scenes." Quinn said with a smile. "So who was it that you had to bring back down to Earth?"

"Okay, so I'm starring in the revival of Funny Girl, and some of the actors there are already big shots, I myself am making my debut on opening night, but the actor playing Nick Arnstein is a total diva! He refuses to show up on time and thinks everyone else is below him, so by default he thinks he owns the whole show." Rachel explained.

"That sounds fun." Quinn said sarcastically, causing Rachel to let out a giggle. "So how many times have you had to get the guy coffee because he refused to rehearse without it?"

"Oh God, don't remind me. The guy at Starbucks and I made up secret codes!" Rachel joked, Quinn giggled.

"So what happened?" Quinn asked again.

"He dared to critique my singing and I snapped." Rachel said. "My voice is like my treasure, and everyone in the cast and crew all say I'm an amazing singer, he's the only one who doesn't, for obvious reasons. So one day he's going off on a tangent about how I should be thankful to get to work with him and blah blah blah. I snap. I tell him to get off of his high horse before I knock him off and he's never been able to look me in the eyes ever since."

"Nice." Quinn says with a nod of approval.

"What about you though? You're a photographer right? Any diva models?" The brunette asked.

"Oh God. Diva models. Diva managers. Diva magazine editors. My life is diva central." Quinn shrugged. Rachel giggled. "But it's all good, I mean, I had plenty of training back in high school."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I was head cheerleader. And the coach was a total maniac. So basically it was like she was the general and I was her second in command. I had to keep all the other cheerleaders in line, which was no easy feat." Quinn said.

"Hmm, must have been popular huh?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, but it's not all it's cracked up to be, it's fun being able to part crowds like the red sea, but it gets annoying after a while. Having to look out for your image all the time, it gets annoying after a while." Quinn shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I was more like the resident geek everyone used to pick on." Rachel shrugged. "They all used to say I was delirious, too ambitious and that I was setting myself up for failure."

"Starring in a Broadway production doesn't seem like that much of a failure to me." Quinn said, smiling warmly at the blonde.

"Damn right it isn't" Rachel said with a proud smile, picking off a piece of the bread rolls on the table and popping it into her mouth. Quinn giggled as the waiter came up to them.

"Good evening, I'm Marcus and I'll be your server for the night." The young man said as he handed them both menus. He pulled the little notebook out of his pocket along with a pen. "Can I get you anything to drink while you decide?"

"How about some wine?" Quinn asked, looking over to Rachel who smiled and nodded in agreement. Marcus showed her the wine list and they ordered their drinks while they looked at the menus.

"So you're a vegan right?" Quinn asked.

"Yep." Rachel answered with a smile.

"I'll have to remember that." Quinn said with a smile.

"And why is that?" Rachel asked.

"Well, if I'm going to be cooking for you I'll need to know what to use wouldn't I?" Quinn said, lifting her eyes to the brunette, who was smiling at her with a furrowed eyebrow.

"And when exactly are you going to be cooking for me?" Rachel asked.

"I was thinking maybe next week?" Quinn asked.

"Is this your was of asking me for a second date?" Rachel questioned.

"Too soon?" Quinn wondered.

"Well I have to say. The first date so far is going better than expected, so I wouldn't totally count out the possibility of a second." Rachel said. "And your way of asking is incredibly endearing so…I accept."

"And Santana says I don't have game." Quinn said.

"On the contrary, you have plenty of game. I'm not so easily impressed." Rachel shrugged, closing her menu and folding her hands under her chin. Suddenly her phone rang and her eyes went wide. "Umm, hang on a second let me get this."

"Sure." Quinn said with a smile.

"Hello?" Rachel said into the phone. "Mmhm…That sounds great Kurt, but I have to go. Yes. Bye Kurt, have a nice night."

Rachel hung up the phone and slipped it back into her purse with a shy smile towards Quinn, who smiled back at her knowingly.

"Let me guess, that was your escape route?" Quinn said, putting her menu down.

"What would make you say that?" Rachel feigned innocence. Quinn smiled at her and looked at her watch while she held up three fingers, then put one down, then the other, then pointed towards her purse as her phone began to ring. She shot Rachel another knowing smile and picked her phone up.

"Abort mission S, this date is going better than expected." She said into the phone.

"Oh thank God! I couldn't handle your single ass moping about all day." Santana said with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Quinn responded.

"Yo Q!" Santana said quickly.

"What?" Quinn said, smiling at Rachel who smiled back.

"Get some!" Santana ordered playfully into the phone and then hung up. Quinn rolled her eyes and put her phone back into her purse quickly.

"Sorry about that." Quinn said.

"Well at least we both agree we don't need to have an escape route." Rachel said with a smile and Quinn nodded.

"So. Tell me about that gorgeous Husky of yours." Quinn requested.

"His name's Tuxedo." Rachel said with a shy giggle.

"Cause of the black and white?" Quinn guessed.

"Cause of the black and white." Rachel confirmed. "Brittany had suggested naming him penguin but naming one animal after another might give him a complex."

"And naming him after an article of clothing won't?" Quinn asked with a giggle. "So how did you find him?"

"I was walking through the streets and I saw him in a pet shop window. I fell in love." Rachel shrugged.

"Dogs will do that to you though. Plus he has those gorgeous blue eyes." Quinn said.

"Don't remind me, that dog can get away with murder as long as he does this thing he does where he tips his head to the left and stick his tongue out and give me that look of pure innocence with those eyes!" Rachel gushed.

"I swear I was looking at him when I ran into Brittany and Kurt." Quinn said. "I just saw him and smiled and then I heard Brittany calling me and I used talking to them as an excuse to pet him."

"Yeah, I was at late rehearsals that day and couldn't take him for his walk." Rachel said. "Thank God for Kurt sometimes otherwise I might not even eat an actual meal at some point during the day."

Quinn giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. Sometimes all I want to do is crash onto the bed and go right to sleep, but thankfully Santana forces me to eat something. Though sometimes she experiments with cooking which scares me to death. Little bit of a warning: never let her make chili." Quinn advised.

"I'll take your word for that." Rachel said with a giggle as Marcus returned with their wine and took their food orders.

"So, what got you into photography?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I think it really happened when I was fifteen. My dad had gotten me a camera for my birthday and I started taking pictures in the park, nothing big. But then I started experimenting with angles and lighting and I realized that there are so many beautiful views in the world and I just love being able to capture them" Quinn mused. Rachel smiled at her and nodded in agreement. She could definitely understand the appeal. "In fact I always carry around my compact."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded and looked her in the eyes, understanding just what Santana meant about melting under the brunette's gaze.

"There just always seems to be a moment where you see something and never want to look at anything else ever again." She said softly, getting lost in the brown-eyed girl's eyes.

"You seem like a very passionate person Quinn." Rachel mused.

"What is the point of a life without passion?" Quinn responded. "Passion is what drives us you see, some have a passion to capture what they see before them. Others have a passion to express themselves in their music, others to lose themselves in a role."

Rachel's heart swelled at the girl's words while she nodded in agreement.

"Then there are other passions." Quinn said softly.

"Such as?" Rachel said, not noticing how Quinn's hand shifted slightly closer to her on the table.

"The passion for touch. Human contact. It leaves a feeling that no camera can capture, no note can express. When you touch someone and there's a spark, chill move through you and that feeling can't ever be fully expressed. It's exhilarating." Quinn said, creeping her hand slowly towards the brunette's smaller one.

"Hmm…" Rachel hummed with a smile. "Something like that would require two people. A passion made for two, though they need to be right for each other, no?"

"Yes. And they can only know that when they feel that spark." Quinn said. Rachel found herself lost in the girl's eyes and allowed her hand to move closer to the blonde's.

"Have you found your passion partner yet, Quinn?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Still looking, you?" she asked.

"Still looking." Rachel said. At that, Quinn moved her hand and let it come into contact with Rachel's and suddenly each of them felt what the blonde was talking about. As their skin brushed against each other they found that chills ran up from their hands to their spines and they allowed their fingers to intertwine on the table. Rachel found that the feeling took her breath away and Quinn was right, she was exhilarated.

"I see what you mean." Rachel hummed softly and Quinn smirked at her. They didn't speak and just looked each other in the eyes.

Their staring contest was only broken three minutes later when Marcus arrived with their food. They ate and continued their endless conversations and with each giggle, comment, touch and flirtatious gesture, both girls seemed to connect with each other just a little bit more. Ever since that one touch they couldn't keep their eyes and hands off of each other. They kept their hands attached and played with each other's fingers, rubbing their thumbs lightly over the back of each other's hands. If there was such a thing as hand sex, they were doing it.

Rachel found herself insanely attracted to the blonde. With each smile Quinn flashed her she couldn't help but notice the glint in her eyes. The soft caresses the blonde offered on her hand were tantalizing and Rachel just couldn't get enough. She wanted more, at the same time the intimacy of the gesture was enough for Rachel to indulge on. She felt a true mental connection with the blonde and it didn't take long for her to make her decision.

Quinn was completely enamored by the brunette sitting in front of her. Her eyes made her knees shake and she'd thank God she was sitting down at the time. She was worried that if she kept looking at her like that she'd mess up big time like Santana had done and spill their wine or something equally as disastrous. It was incredibly difficult for her to resist the girl and every time she switched the position of their hands to do something else like play with her fingers or trace the lines or her palm Quinn would close her eyes and take in the exhilaration of the new feeling. The girl's eyes and words and voice sent shivers through her spine and she was more than willing to go further with their evening. The only thing that held her back was the fact that she didn't want to push. It was their first date and they had only just met. She didn't want to seem too forward with the girl no matter how well that had gotten to know each other.

They were finishing their dessert and didn't even notice how late it had gotten. Rachel's phone rang once again and she frowned at the sound before checking to see who it is.

"It's my roommate again." She said.

"Answer it, I'm not going anywhere." Quinn said with a smile that made Rachel melt. She smiled back at the blonde before answering the call.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, how did the date go? Glad to see she's not a serial killer." Kurt teased.

"I'm actually still here." Rachel said.

"What? My, someone's having fun, first you waste your escape route and now you're still out with her!" Kurt said.

"Yeah. Well I have to go." She said fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her friend.

"Okay, I'm staying at Blaine's tonight, so you've got nothing holding you back from-"

"I know, Kurt. Thank you." Rachel cut him off. "I'll see you in the morning. Bye."

"Goodnight." Kurt sang into the phone before hanging up.

Rachel put the phone back into her purse and smiled at Quinn.

"Sorry, he's just checking on me." Rachel said.

"I did kind of hog you for most of the night." Quinn said with a smile.

"Oh please, it's no problem, he isn't even home right now, he's at his boyfriend's." Rachel explained.

"Okay I feel better now." Quinn teased.

"Good." Rachel said with a giggle. "So listen, I was wondering."

"Yeah?" Quinn said.

"I'm really enjoying tonight." Rachel said.

"I am too." Quinn agreed.

"So, it would be a shame if it ended here, no?" Rachel asked. Quinn quirked up her eyebrow.

"It would." Quinn indulged.

"So, what do you say we get out of here and go back to my place?" Rachel asked with a smile, biting her lip nervously. Quinn's eyebrows shot to her hairline at the question, not expecting the brunette to have the confidence to do what she didn't. Her lips grew into a smirk.

"I would love that actually." The blonde said, causing Rachel's smile to be fueled by happiness rather than her nerves. Quinn signaled for the check which came a minute later. Rachel reached for her purse while Quinn reached for the check to see the total.

"How much?" Rachel asked.

"For you? Nothing, this one's on me." Quinn said with a smile, pulling out her credit card, slipping it into the card pocket of the check booklet and handing it to Marcus before Rachel could even protest.

"You didn't have to do that I-" Rachel began.

"Shh. It's my pleasure." Quinn said with a wink, causing Rachel to swoon. A minute later Marcus was back with the receipt and as soon as Quinn signed it and got her card back, she grabbed Rachel by the hand and led her out of the restaurant. She hailed a cab while Rachel just seemed to be enamored by the blonde. Quinn looked back at her and smiled.

"What?" She asked. Rachel swallowed her fears, lifted herself up on her toes and crashed their lips together. Quinn let a moan escaped from her throat and the feeling of the girl's soft lips on hers. She lifted one hand up to the back of Rachel's neck as the kiss deepened. But the cab arrived before they could even enjoy it. The hopped in quickly and Rachel told him her address.

They arrived at her apartment fifteen minutes later. Rachel let Quinn walk in before her and the second the brunette closed the door she was turned around and slammed into it while a set of lips crashed onto hers. A moan escaped her throat and she let her hands thread through the taller woman's golden locks. She couldn't hold in the gasp when she felt a tongue brush against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and allowed Quinn the access the so deeply desired, another moan escaping her throat when the blonde's tongue rubbed against her own and a short battle of dominance began between the two. Quinn couldn't resist, she grabbed the girl's wrists, prying her hands away from neck and keeping them up over the brunette's head against the door as she took over control of the situation. It was only when the need for oxygen became too much and their lungs began to burn that Quinn pulled away from the shorter girl. Rachel panted as she let her head fall back against the door. She looked into the beautiful hazel eyes that shone in the moonlit apartment and saw them full blown and filled with lust and desire.

"Bedroom?" she breathed out. Quinn nodded, words still unable to form into sentences. Rachel pulled her hands out of Quinn's grip and took her hand to lead her into the bedroom, closing the door behind her to keep a sleeping Tuxedo from waking up from his spot on the couch and deciding to join them. Quinn turned Rachel around and attached their lips once again. They moved, Rachel walking backwards, towards the bed and once Rachel felt the mattress hit the back on her legs she sat down and pulled Quinn down with her, their lips never losing contact as they kissed hungrily, passionately. Quinn's hands traveled down the back of Rachel's dress and to the zipper, sliding it down effortlessly and slipping her hands underneath the silky fabric. Rachel slipped her hands underneath the blonde's blouse and felt the firm ab muscles underneath it, letting out a soft moan at the feeling. She threw herself backwards onto the pillows and Quinn followed her. Once again they were in deep need of oxygen because they just couldn't get enough of each other's mouths. Quinn pulled back slightly but didn't break total contact as she began kissing down Rachel's jawline to her neck where she began nipping and sucking at the soft skin.

"Oh God." Rachel moaned out. "I…fuck…I…"

"You what?" Quinn muttered softly into her ear, going back to her ministrations on the brunette's neck.

"I don't usually do this…" Rachel breathed out.

"Do what?" Quinn asked.

"This…on the first date…oh wow." The brunette explained to the best of her ability.

"Well doesn't that make me feel special." Quinn whispered with a smirk before kissing and nipping at a spot just below Rachel's ear.

"You are-oh holy shit!" she moaned out at her soft spot being kissed like that.

"I'm what?" Quinn said with a soft giggle.

"There's…shit…there's something about you, I don't know what it is but…oh wow that's good…"Rachel trailed off, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Quinn pulled back slowly, looking intently at the girl. Rachel opened her eyes and looked into the deep hazel pools above her.

"I know what you mean." Quinn said softly. "Since that first touch there was a connection, I wasn't the only who felt it, right?"

"You weren't." Rachel said, clearly and surely. Quinn took a deep breath as a smile crept across her face. She couldn't form a verbal response. So instead she let her lips meld together with Rachel's, lifting her neck to get a better hold on the kiss, refusing to let go until her lungs burned, and even then she wanted to see how long she could last without oxygen before she passed out into a coma of happiness. God she was cheesy. Rachel pulled back slightly and began kissing her jawline while she unbuttoned her blouse. Before Quinn could realize what was happening her torso was bare and her blouse was on the other side of the room and Rachel was on top of her. She snapped out of her daze and took action, slipping the brunette's dress off of her and tossing it away while Rachel fiddled with the zipper of her skirt. Quinn let out a soft chuckle and reached behind her to help Rachel undo the clasp of the skirt and all but rip open the zipper, she lifted her hips off the bed to let the shorter girl slip the skirt off and throw it behind her without a second look to see where it landed.

"Good God you're beautiful." She breathed out before attaching her lips to the blonde's neck once again.

"Oh wow." Quinn moaned as Rachel kissed over her neck and sucked on her pulse point. "You're good at this."

"You're one to talk." Rachel mumbled before going back to her ministrations. She nipped and sucked and licked on the spot and before she knew it she had left a mark on the blonde's soft neck. She trailed down kisses from there, over her collarbones to just above her breast. Her hands on the blonde's shoulders slid the straps of her bra off of them as she slipped her hands off the fabric. Once her thumb brushed the center of the bra she noticed that the clasp was in the front and couldn't help but smirk at her luck. She unclasped the bra and didn't even give a second for the article of clothing to be removed before she hungrily took one of the blonde's hardening nipples into her mouth, eliciting a moan from the woman underneath her. Quinn pushed off the bed with her hips and rolled them over so that she was on top of Rachel again. The brunette giggled at the feeling of being turned over like that and Quinn slipped off the loose hanging bra and tossed it away before reaching behind Rachel and unhooking her bra, quickly getting rid of that as well. She took control of the situation by closing her mouth around a hardening nipple while toying with the other on with her fingers.

"You certainly know how to show a girl a good time." Rachel said through a moan. Quinn smirked up at her, never breaking contact with the brunette's soft skin, grazing the hard nub with her teeth and making Rachel release another moan. She paid equal attention to the other nipple before placing soft kisses at the valley between her breasts and making a trail while heading south. As she placed soft kisses on the girls tan abs and idea popped into her mind.

"Come here." She said softly, pulling the girl closer to the edge of the bed while kneeling down on the floor.

"What…" Rachel trailed off, following the blonde's guidance and sitting back up over the edge of the bed. Her knees were suddenly pulled apart as two slender fingers hooked themselves under the elastic waistband of her panties. She lifted herself on her hands while the blonde got rid of the offending article and added it to the mess of clothes around the room. Quinn continued to leave soft kisses along the girl's abs, making her way down and keeping the brunette's knees apart. Rachel reveled in the feeling of the blonde's soft lips on her skin. She was aware of her knees being apart but she never really registered anything until she suddenly felt Quinn's lips leave her skin and a tongue lick a long stripe through her slit.

"Oh!" she moaned out in surprise at the sudden contact with her throbbing core.

"Shit, you're so wet baby." Quinn muttered with a smirk.

"That's your fault." Rachel said with a soft chuckle. "So fix it."

"Yes ma'am." Quinn teased with a smirk before plunging back into the girl's hot center. Rachel threw her head back and moaned at the feeling. The blonde used her tongue to explore the girl before focusing on her hardening bundle of nerves, flicking it with her tongue before wrapping her lips around it and sucking deeply, causing Rachel's moans to become louder.

"Oh shit, Quinn." Rachel moaned out. "Oh God, baby that's so good."

Quinn fought her smile at the sound of her name being moaned out by this beautiful girl. She let her hands creep up the brunette's thighs and switched to licking softly on the hard nub, teasing the girl above her. The moans turned to desperate whimpers and a hand was suddenly at the back of her head, grabbing a handful of her hair and pushing her in further. She loved that she made the little diva snap and take action. She plunged in deeper, slipping her tongue into her entrance as her fingers rubbed circles on her hard clit.

"Oh shit, oh baby I'm so close!" Rachel said with something between a moan and a scream. Quinn slipped her tongue back onto the girl's clit and slipped two fingers inside her, enticing another loud moan.

"Oh God! Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn picked up her pace, ignoring the burning in her forearm as the brunette writhed above her, whimpering and silently begging for release.

Rachel felt the pleasure pooling in her abdomen as her muscles twitched and tensed. She held her grip in the blonde's hair firm as she shut her eyes and let wave after wave of pleasure wash over her.

"Oh yes! Oh God yes! Oh Quinn I'm cumming!" she moaned out as she toppled over the edge, her fingers still tangled in golden locks as her other hand held her weight up instead of allowing her to crash backwards into the mattress. Quinn slowed her ministrations, letting her ride out her orgasm fully before pulling back from the girl's still dripping core. The hold in her hair loosened as Rachel finally allowed herself to lay back and come down from her high. She panted to try and get her breathing back to normal when Quinn's face appeared in front of her as the blonde straddled her hips. Rachel couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

"Hi." She said playfully.

"Hi. Was it good?" Quinn asked.

"It was perfect." Rachel said bluntly. Quinn's grin grew wider at that. "But I think I owe you a little something."

"Do you now?" Quinn said, feigning ignorance. "And what would that be."

"Well, first…" Rachel trailed off, pulling Quinn into a searing kiss and moaning at the taste of herself that lingered on the blonde's tongue. They only pulled back when they ran out of breath for the umpteenth time.

"Mmm, that was a good start." Quinn muttered.

"Just wait babe, it's gonna get better." Rachel said softly.

"Promise?" Quinn said with a playful glint in her eyes. Rachel nodded before shifting lower and taking Quinn's breasts in her hands, lifting her lips up to one of them.

"Mmmm." Quinn moaned out. "Okay. I believe you."

Rachel smirked as she sucked on the hard nub between her lips, gently nipping at it every now and again before switching to the other breast and paying an equal amount of attention to it. Her hands traveled lower and grabbed at Quinn's ass before she slowly began to slip of the blonde's panties. Quinn helped her lower them and took them off swiftly before turning back to Rachel and attacking her lips hungrily. Rachel kissed down to the blonde's neck and Quinn bucked her hips down into the brunette involuntarily at the feeling. Rachel pulled back and pulled the blonde's hips up.

"Get up here." Rachel requested.

"What?" Quinn asked. Rachel smirked at the blonde and winked.

"You heard me." She said clearly. Quinn swallowed at the brunette's insinuation.

"Rach I…" Quinn trailed off, trying to choose her words, her insecurities getting the best of her.

"It's okay." Rachel assured. Quinn bit her lip and allowed the brunette to pull her up. She felt her leave soft kisses in her inner thighs and bit her lip to bite back a moan. But her resolve was broken when she felt the girl's tongue flick at her hardening nub and a deep moan escaped from the back of her throat.

"Oh God, Rach." She breathed out, desperately trying to control the urge to buck her hips and ride the girl's face to oblivion. Rachel took the hard nub between her lips and sucked while she used her fingers to tease the blonde's sensitive hole. Quinn dropped one of her hands to the back of Rachel's head to pull her closer into her instead of crashing herself down on the girl's face as she so desperately wanted to do at that moment, she was fighting herself to just let go and let her primal instincts take over. Rachel tested out what grazing her teeth against the ever hardening nub in her mouth would do and deduced that it was a good move judging by the whimper that escaped the blonde's mouth. She alternated between flicking, suck and grazing her teeth gently against the sensitive skin.

"R-Rachel…" Quinn moaned out. "Oh God just fuck me!"

As you wish Rachel thought to herself before she dipped two fingers inside the quivering blonde above her. She followed every moan, whimper, and gasp to find the right spot to turn the blonde into a quivering heap above her and one particular thrust proved successful.

"Oh God! Right there!" Quinn moaned and gasped out, writhing above the brunette, still trying terribly to control herself. Rachel could tell the girl was controlling her urges and she would have swooned were it not for the intensity of the moment. She wanted Quinn to lose control, she wanted to drive the girl so far that she couldn't control herself anymore. So she slipped her fingers out of the blonde and teased her aching core.

"Rachel please don't tease me!" Quinn begged with a gasp, trying to pull the brunette closer to her, but Rachel was relentless. "Rachel please."

"Ride me Quinn." Rachel muttered out.

"What?" Quinn said.

"You want me to stop teasing don't you? So ride me, have your way with me." Rachel said, looking up at Quinn who looked back down at her and allowed their eyes to lock. Rachel made her point by faintly running her tongue on the blonde's sensitive bundle of nerves once again.

"Oh God." Quinn moaned again at the tantalizing feeling. Her control slipped and her hips bucked down onto the brunette's waiting tongue, making her let out a moan as the contact was made. "Shit."

"Don't hold back baby." Rachel breathed out, kissing the soft skin of Quinn's inner thigh reassuringly. She teased her entrance with the tip of her tongue as the blonde let go of her inhibitions and let her hips buck again and again onto the waiting tongue.

"Oh shit baby, your tongue feels so good!" Quinn moaned out. Rachel slipped one thumb to the hard nub and rubbed rough circles on, bringing the girl above her closer and closer to the edge as her walls clamped around the brunettes tongue. "Oh God Rachel!"

Suddenly a hot wave flashed through the blonde as she tipped over the edge above Rachel, who licked at her feverishly, letting her ride out her orgasm until Quinn threw herself off of the brunette and onto the bed.

"Oh wow." She said as she hit the pillows. Rachel crawled up to lay next to her.

"I have to agree." Rachel said with a soft chuckle.

"Umm. Sorry for…" Quinn began, but stopped at the hand that fell into hers and intertwined their fingers.

"Don't. I loved every second of it." Rachel admitted. Quinn smiled at the brunette lazily. Rachel leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto the blonde's lips before cuddling into her and closed her eyes, letting the rhythm of Quinn's heartbeat and soft breathing lull her to sleep.

* * *

Rachel was in the kitchen the next morning when the clattering of keys was heard and the front door swung open, a very happy Kurt walking through the door with a six pack of muffins in his hands.

"Good morning!" he sang as he entered the kitchen. He planted a kiss onto Rachel's cheek before placing the box onto the table and taking his jacket off.

"Someone's happy this morning." Rachel said with a grin of her own.

"I don't seem to be the only one, pancakes?" he said, pointing to the frying pan in her hands. "You only make those when you've had the night of your life, I take it your date went well?"

"Oh yes, my date went very well thank you." Rachel smiled. As if on cue, Quinn's voice was heard.

"Good morning Tuxedo!" she said, gushing over the dog and rubbing the fur around his cheeks. "Did mommy's awesome smelling pancakes wake you up too?"

"Quinn?" Kurt asked with wide eyes, looking at the girl who walked away from the dog and towards Rachel.

"Hi Kurt." Quinn said non chalantly as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist from behind, planting a kiss on her neck before whispering into her ear. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." Rachel said with a huge grin and twisted around to kiss Quinn's lips quickly before turning back to the stove to flip another pancake onto the stack.

"Mmm, that smells good." Quinn said.

"I hope it tastes as good, they're vegan." Rachel said.

"First time for everything. I'm sure they're great." Quinn said. Rachel smiled and lowered the heat on the stove, grabbing a fork and cutting off a piece of a pancake from the stack, lifting her other hand underneath it to catch it if it falls and lifting the fork to Quinn's mouth. The blonde took the piece of pancake into her mouth and chewed it happily.

"Mmm, these are good, do you put sugar in them?" Quinn asked curiously. Rachel nodded.

"It masks the taste of soy milk and egg substitutes." Rachel said with a chuckle. Quinn smiled at the girl in front of her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick okay?" Quinn said. Rachel nodded and Quinn walked off to Rachel's bedroom, only after giving the brunette another quick kiss. Rachel's smile reached her ears as she watched the blonde leave and then turned her attention back to Kurt who was still staring at her, gob smacked.

"Close your mouth, Kurt, you look like a fly trap." Rachel teased.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"What was what?" Rachel said with a shrug.

"She spent the night?" Kurt asked, still shocked.

"Yeah, so?" Rachel said, non chalantly. Kurt narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the brunette, who's attention was on the stove.

"Your hair is in a messy ponytail." Kurt stated.

"Very good Sherlock." Rachel said with an eye roll.

"Your hair is only in a messy ponytail if you've messed it up during the night before. As in, more so than the usual bed head." Kurt said again, then lowered his voice to a loud whisper. "Which means sex hair. Which means you had sex. Which means you had sex with Quinn on the first date!"

"Don't have a hissy fit Kurt." Rachel said.

"Don't sass me woman." Kurt ordered and Rachel giggled.

"What's the issue here, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"What happened to no sex on the first date?" Kurt asked. "That rule was immaculate to you!"

"Quinn's different." Rachel shrugged.

"How so." Kurt asked.

"There's something about her okay?" Rachel said, turning her full attention to her best friend. "I know I had some major doubts about the date last night and the week prior, but…We connected, mentally!"

"And physically as well by the looks of things." Kurt said.

"You're terrible!" Rachel said, playfully slapping his arm. He stepped back.

"Well I'm glad you had fun!" he said. "So, do you think we'll be seeing more of her?"

"We already have a second date set for next week." Rachel said with a happy smile.

* * *

After breakfast Quinn went back to her apartment. She walked through the door and to the kitchen where she could hear clattering and some muttered Spanish swearing.

"Morning S!" she said cheerfully.

"Q! What the fuck puta!" Santana demanded.

"What?" Quinn asked, surprised at her friend's expression.

"Where were you last night? I got worried!" Santana demanded.

"Aww, S! You do care!" Quinn gushed.

"Fuck you! I only got worried cause Britts did, you know I don't like my girl being upset!" Santana said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I spent the night at Rachel's" Quinn said with a shrug.

"You WHAT?" Santana demanded in shock.

"Did I stutter?" Quinn asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Damn! You mean you got a taste of some Berry juice?" Santana asked. "I've never been prouder!"

"Oh get over yourself!" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"San, why are you so happy about Quinn drinking juice?" Brittany asked, coming into the kitchen. Quinn bit back a chuckle.

"Not what I meant baby. Quinn and Rachel totally had sex last night." Santana told her, kissing her on the cheek and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"That's not possible, Rachel has a rule about sleeping with someone on the first date." Brittany informed.

"Hate to break it to you, B, but she seems to be the exception to the rule." Santana said with a chuckle.

"Q, is that true?" Brittany asked. Quinn nodded at the taller blonde. "Yay! So the date was good?"

"The date was great, Brittany. Thank you guys for setting us up!" Quinn said.

"You're welcome!" Brittany said happily, jumping out of Santana's arms and hugging Quinn tightly before going back to the Latina. "See San, I told you there was nothing to worry about!"

"You did baby." Santana muttered, hoping Quinn didn't catch what Brittany meant.

"I'm going to go shower okay? I have to get home, I have to finish that article for tomorrow." Brittany said.

"You do that babe." Santana said, kissing the taller blonde before she skipped out of the kitchen and to Santana's bathroom.

"So…you had nothing to worry about huh?" Quinn asked.

"Shit…" Santana muttered to herself.

"It's okay S, I won't tell anyone you actually have a heart." Quinn said.

"Fuck off Q!" Santana snapped before looking back at her best friend. "So does that mean we'll be seeing you and Berry together a lot more often?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded. "Oh and S?"

"Yeah?" Santana said.

"I need you to be a pal and be scarce next Saturday okay?" Quinn asked.

"Sure Q, why, second date?" Santana asked. Quinn grinned at her.

"You know it." She said with a firm nod before turning on her heel and walking towards her own bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second fanfic for Faberry week 2013**

**Theme: **Kid!Faberry

**Title: **Four years

**Rating: **K+

* * *

"Big nose!" one boy called, kicking dust into the air

"Short stack!" another one shouted, laughing loudly.

"Hey!" the blonde called. The two boys looked over to her. "Leave her alone!"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it? You're just a stupid girl!" the first boy spat. The blonde gritted her teeth and ran up to the boy, punching him in the face. He fell backwards and started crying while his friend ran off. The small brunette looked up at her savior with tears in her eyes. The blonde held out a hand to help her off the ground. She took it and stood in front of the blonde.

"Y-you helped me?" the brunette asked. The blonde nodded. "Why?"

"Cause boys are stupid…and I don't think you have a big nose." The blonde said innocently. "What's your name?"

"Rachel." The brunette answered. "What's yours?"

"My…umm…my first name is Lucy, but I don't like it. I like my middle name, Quinn." The blonde explained. Rachel smiled widely.

"Then I'll call you Quinn!" she announced. The blonde smiled at her and then diverted her gaze to the ground where a book lay on the floor. She picked it up.

"Is this yours?" she asked. The brunette nodded.

"I was reading it. It's my favorite book." Rachel answered.

"The…The Wiz…eeerd of…ooze…" Quinn tried to read off the title. Rachel giggled.

"The Wizard of Oz!" she corrected with a smile. Quinn smiled back.

"What's it about?" she asked.

"It's about a girl who gets lost in a tornado and goes to Oz, then she follows the yellow brick road to Emerald city and the wizard sends her back home…but she meets a Scarecrow, a tin man and a lion on the way!" Rachel explained. She took the book and opened it. "Look there are pictures!"

Quinn giggled at the excited girl.

"Let's go up to my tree and look at them!" she suggested.

"Your tree?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Quinn said. She pointed to the only three in the play ground of the children's home that they all lived in for as long as they could remember. "I go up there, no one follows me, so it's safe!"

"But…what if I fall on my way up?" Rachel asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'll help you up, if you fall, I'll catch you!" Quinn assured with a smile on her face. Rachel nodded.

"Okay!" Rachel said. They ran over to the tree and Quinn helped Rachel up the first few branches.

"Keep going up to that big branch! It's strong, it'll hold us!" Quinn instructed. Rachel found her way up the branches, looking down every now and again to see Quinn standing right underneath her every time, arms held out ready to catch her. She made her way up to the strong branch Quinn had indicated.

"I did it!" Rachel called down happily.

"I knew you could!" Quinn called back up smiling. She began climbing the tree herself. Rachel watched as she followed the path up the tree. The blonde reached the last step before the big branch, her hand already next to Rachel as she lifted her foot up on another branch, only to have it slip off. Rachel grabbed her hand instinctively and helped pull her up on the branch.

"Where's the book?" Rachel asked when Quinn was seated next to her.

"Here!" Quinn said, pulling it out from under her shirt. "I put it there so I could climb up."

"That's really smart." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Quinn said with a blush. Rachel opened the book and she started showing Quinn the pictures and explaining the story to her, telling her all about the characters and the story in as much detail as a six year old could.

The hadn't noticed they had been up there for two hours until they heard Mrs. Henderson calling them.

"Rachel! Quinn! Get out of that tree! It's snack time!" she called, waving at them to gain their attention. Quinn went down the tree first and promised Rachel she would catch her if she fell on her way down. She almost slipped on her last branch and before she knew it Quinn's arms were around her tightly.

"I've got you!" she said with a smile, helping Rachel stand solidly on the ground before she took her hand and led her towards the house and into the dining room. They sat down next to each other sitting at a table with all the other kids and Mrs. Henderson put a glass of milk and a plate of four chocolate chip cookies in front of them. Quinn grabbed her glass with both hands and took a long sip before smiling at Rachel, who giggled at the sight of her milk mustache.

"What?" Quinn asked whens he saw her giggle. Rachel lifted her finger up to her own top lip and Quinn wiped hers with her sleeve. Rachel looked down to her plate and frowned when she saw it empty. She looked to the two boys from before and saw that they each had six cookies instead of four. Knowing Mrs. Henderson to not play favorites, especially with the two most troublesome boys, she knew she had found her culprits. Quinn looked at the frowning brunette.

"What's wrong Rach?" she asked her.

"They stole my cookies." Rachel said quietly, she had been used to the mistreatment from the two boys now.

"Here, you can share mine!" Quinn said happily, sliding two of her cookies onto Rachel's plate. Rachel beamed at her and kissed the blonde on the cheek before grabbing one of the cookies and biting into it.

Four years later.

A ten year old Rachel sat in that very same tree in the playground reading Alice In Wonderland. Quinn had read it and really enjoyed it and Rachel knew it was to the blonde what Wizard of Oz was to her, so she wanted to know it backwards and forwards just like Quinn knew the story of Dorothy. Ever since that day when Quinn had saved her from her two tormentors, they'd been thick as thieves. They would do absolutely everything together and refused to ever have the other one out of their sight. The two boys who had tormented Rachel when she was six seemed to back off just a little bit more over time until they finally left her alone. This was the first time in a long time that Quinn actually wasn't with the brunette, but Mrs. Henderson had called her into her office, she thought she was in trouble for something, more specifically punching both boys after the last time they had tried to pick on Rachel again last week, which resulted in two black eyes, one for each boy, and a promise to leave Rachel alone from now on. The blonde was shaking like a chihuahua when she was called to the office, so Rachel calmed her down, saying everything will be okay and giving the blonde a soft peck on the cheek before she climbed down the tree, giving Rachel her book to read before she left.

That was half an hour ago. Now Rachel is wondering what is taking Quinn so long and she's worried that the blonde was grounded or something. That's when she heard her name being called.

"Rachel!" Quinn called as she ran out onto the playground again.

"Quinn!" Rachel called back. "What is it? Should I come down?"

"No! I'll come up!" Quinn said, already on her second branch up the tree. In about a minute and a half she reached the top of the tree and sat down on the strong branch that held the two girls for four years. Rachel noticed the look in Quinn's eyes, but just couldn't figure out what had happened.

"What's wrong Quinn? Are you in trouble?" she asked. Quinn shook her head.

"No." Quinn said softly.

"Then…What happened?" Rachel asked again, confused.

"I…I'm getting adopted…" Quinn said. Rachel's eyes grew wide in understanding.

"That's great!" Rachel said with a smile. Quinn looked the girl in the eyes, her expression fully showing her just how not great it was.

"Rachel. If I'm adopted, then I'll never get to see you anymore!" Quinn said. Rachel frowned and looked back up to her friend.

"Y…You won't forget me though, right?" she asked.

"Rachel…I will always be your best friend! No matter where I am!" Quinn promised. Rachel beamed at her.

"Good! I have something for you! I made them for your birthday, but…you might not be here for that now…" Rachel trailed off, frowning at the realization of what she just said.

"What is it?" Quinn asked. Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out two string bracelets with letter beads on them. One was blue, Quinn's favorite color, the other yellow, Rachel's favorite. The letter beads said 'Best Friends' in different colored letters, alternated to make the colors of the rainbow. Before the two words however there was the letter 'Q' and after it the letter 'R.' Each time a space was required between the beads there was a knot in the string to provide just that.

"I made them for us. The blue one is yours, that's your favorite colour, and the yellow one is mine cause that's my favorite. I made them so that no matter where we are we'd remember our pact. To always be best friends." Rachel explained.

"I won't forget that pact Rachel!" Quinn promised, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm happy you got adopted Quinn. I'm going to miss you, but you'll have a family now!" Rachel said.

"You're my family Rachel." Quinn argued.

"You'll have a real family, Quinn. A mommy and a daddy…" Rachel trailed off.

"I'm gonna have a big sister too. Her name in Franny." Quinn explained.

"See." Rachel said with a smile. "And you know you'll always have me, even if we aren't together all the time."

Quinn nodded, agreeing with the girl because she desperately wanted to let her know that she would always be in her heart. Rachel reached over, taking Quinn's hand and tying the blue string bracelet around her wrist. Quinn then took Rachel's hand in hers and tied the yellow one to the brunette's wrist. A silent agreement that no matter what happened they would always remember each other.

"How long before you leave?" Rachel asked.

"A week." Quinn responded.

The next day two men came to the children's home hoping to adopt a little girl. Mrs. Henderson introduced them to Rachel.

Four years later

The alarm went off on her nightstand. Quinn woke up and hit the snooze button, throwing herself back on the pillows. A minute later her mother was calling her from downstairs.

"Quinn! Wake up! You'll be late for your first day of high school!" her mother said excitedly.

"Yeah because that would be such a shame." Quinn grumbled before shoving herself of the bed. She got dressed, having showered the night before, and was downstairs in ten minutes, shoulder bag in hand. She walked into the kitchen and sat down as her mother put a bowl of milk in front of her.

"Thanks mom." She said, reaching over for the box of cereal in front of her. Her moth caught her wrist and looked at the blue string bracelet she had.

"Where did you get this?" Judy asked.

"Oh. I've had this thing for four years, my best friend from the children's home gave it to me the day I found out you guys were adopting me." Quinn explained. Judy smiled.

"Isn't that sweet." She said, releasing her daughters hand after examining the bracelet closely. Quinn smiled at her mother and poured the cereal into her bowl. "Do you miss her?"

"Of course I miss her mom, she's my best friend." Quinn shrugged.

"Even after four years of absence from each other's lives?" Judy asked.

"You never forget your best friend, mom." Quinn told her, filling her mouth with cereal to avoid having to talk about the subject further. Judy only smiled at her daughter before reaching over and taking the news paper and reading the headline.

"Judy! I have a meeting today, I'll be introduced to the board of this district." Russell said as he came down the stairs. "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning dad." Quinn mumbled. Russell dropped a kiss on top of his daughter's head before heading over to the counter and filling a cup of coffee for himself. He sat down at the table and smiled at the younger blonde.

"So, Quinnie, you ready for your first day of school?" he asked.

"Yes my first day of high school in a town where I don't even know anybody, I'm about to fly off in excitement." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Now, now. I know moving here was hard for you but you were never really that popular in school, were you?" Russell asked.

"True." Quinn mumbled. "I hated half of the people there, the other half I didn't know well enough to care."

"Exactly. This could be good for you, you could make some new friends!" Judy said with a smile.

"Whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes. She finished her breakfast and bid her mother a quick goodbye before jumping into the front seat of her father's car. Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of William McKinley High School. Quinn got out of the car and her father followed.

"Okay so you have everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, daddy." She answered.

"Class schedule?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Books?"

"Yes." She answered more forcefully.

"Cell phone?" he asked again.

"Like I ever leave the house without it." She answered, rolling her eyes. "Can I go now? Any longer and I'll be late!"

"You can't go until you give me a hug!" Russell ordered playfully. She rolled her eyes again, this time smiling at her father before wrapping her arms around him.

"Bye daddy." She said.

"Have a good day sweetheart, I'll see you at home." Russell said, planting a kiss on the top of Quinn's head. She pulled back and walked into the school building, taking out her schedule to find her locker and dump all her heavy books in there because they were weighing her down and she was sure her shoulder was about to pop out of it's socket.

She made her way down the hallway, looking at her schedule to memorize her locker number, looking at the signs on the walls to guide her. She didn't even see where she was going and before she knew it she was colliding with a smaller figure.

"Ow!" the other girl mumbled.

"Crap, I'm sorry I wasn't looking." Quinn said, not even seeing the other girl as she bent down to pick up her bag.

"It's okay I wasn't either, trying to find my locker before this bag makes me collapse." The other girl explained, picking up her schedule before standing up and looking at the blonde. She froze, eyes wide as if Quinn had grown a second head.

"Hi." Quinn began with a smile. "I'm-"

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"How do you…" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows before realization hit her and her eyes grew equally as wide. "R-Rachel?"

"Oh my God." Rachel breathed out.

"Is it really you?" Quinn asked, still not believing what she was seeing in front of her. Rachel held out her right wrist to show the yellow string bracelet that was sistered to Quinn's blue. Quinn repeated the gesture as well.

"Oh my God." Quinn said this time.

"You…you kept it?" Rachel asked.

"I barely ever took it off." Quinn answered. Rachel looked up in to those oh so familiar hazel eyes and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I can't believe it." She breathed out, choking back a sob. Quinn's own eyes were wet with tears of her own. "It's really you."

Quinn couldn't speak, a lump had grown in her throat and she knew talking would be impossible. She just nodded wildly. Her arms gave weigh to the heavy bag and it slid down to the floor, as did Rachel's which was still hanging from her hand rather than on her back. The blonde's tears were now falling freely as were Rachel's.

"Quinn!" Rachel sobbed again before collapsing into the blonde's arms. Quinn enveloped the shorter girl in a tight hug, barely registering Rachel's own arms round her waist as she sobbed into her shoulder. "How?"

"I moved here during the summer." Quinn said quietly, her throat sore from the large lump that held her sobs. "What about you?"

"I moved here after my dads adopted me." Rachel responded.

"Thank God for your dads!" Quinn sobbed with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank God for your parents!" Rachel echoed, tightening her grip around the blonde's waits. "I've missed you so much!"

"I did too." Quinn sobbed. "I told you I'd never forget you!"

"I didn't either! Oh my God!" Rachel sobbed. Quinn ran and hand through the shorter girls dark silky locks, trying to calm down her tears. Rachel pulled back slightly to look up at the blonde with a huge grin.

"Hi." Quinn said with a grin that mirrored the brunette's

"Hi." Rachel said through a giggle.

And just like that, they had another four years to make up for lost time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third fanfic for Faberry week 2013!**

**Theme: **Time Travel

**Title: **Cheerleaders and Pterodactyls

**Rating: **M (For language)

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Welcome to the Abrams residence!" Artie said excitedly once he opened the door.

"Thank you Artie!" Rachel said cheerfully as Artie wheeled back to allow her inside.

"Can I take your jacket, Rach?" he asked. She smiled at him as she shrugged her jacket off.

"My you're such a gentlemen!" she said. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Just trying to be a good host. This is my first party at my house." He admitted.

"Well I have to say, you're doing a bang up job!" Rachel complemented.

"Thanks, drinks are in the kitchen and the main part of the party is in the living, oh I have to ask for you to avoid the closet though, there are…private things in there." He warned.

"No problem!" Rachel said with a smile before he walked off to take her jacket to his bedroom with the rest.

"Hey Rach!" Finn called.

"Hello Finn." She said with a smile.

"Did you just get here?" he asked.

"I did." She said with a nod.

"Let me get you a drink!" he offered. She smiled at him and nodded. He turned and went to the kitchen when she felt someone brush past her. She turned to see who it was.

"RuPaul, fashionably late as usual." Santana sneered as she walked past.

"Lovely to see you too Satan-oops, I mean Santana." Rachel joked as she walked away. Santana stood there glaring at the back of her head.

"Did she just-"

"S, did you just let Berry out sass you?" Quinn said with a loud laugh.

"Shut if Fabray! New year's resolution: Make Berry's life hell!" Santana spat.

"Hmm, you sure you're not losing your touch?" Quinn teased.

"Bitch, I will cut you!" Santana threatened.

"Whatever S." Quinn laughed as she walked towards the kitchen. She saw Rachel and Finn talking. "'Sup Berry."

"Oh, hello Quinn." Rachel said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Hey Quinn." Finn said before turning his attention back to Rachel. Quinn rolled her eyes, made herself another drink and walked back out to the living room.

An hour and a half passed and everyone was seated on the living room carpet playing truth or dare, save for Artie who was too busy drinking and had already fallen asleep in his chair. The bottle landed on Quinn.

"Okay Q, truth or dare?" Puck asked with a shit eating grin on his face, he knew exactly what to make her admit if she picked truth.

"Dare." Quinn said with an eyebrow raised in challenge. His grin fell and he said the first dare that was in his head.

"Ummm…7 minutes in heaven with…Rachel!" he said, pointing the brunette out

"What?" Quinn and Rachel demanded at the same time, barely audible over Santana's barking laughter.

"You heard me!" Puck said with a proud grin on his face once again.

"Whatever, come on Berry, let's get this over with!" Quinn said, standing up and grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her into the closet. Once they were inside they heard someone, probably Puck, wolf whistle and lock the door.

"Quinn, Artie said we can't use this closet." Rachel said quietly.

"Whatever, he's passed out and what could go wrong, we just have to sit here for seven minutes and let Puck's gross imagination run wild." Quinn argued.

"That is disgusting." Rachel spat.

"Excuse me?!" Quinn demanded.

"What? No Quinn that's not what I meant. It's not the idea of being that way with you, or women in general really, just the thought of Puck using those otherwise private thoughts for his own-"

"Yeah. I get it Berry. And you better be careful, your gay is showing!" Quinn warned teasingly.

"Pardon me?" Rachel asked.

"'Or women in general'? You are so gay." Quinn snickered.

"I resent that! I happen to know that sexuality is much more fluid than that! It's not the gender, Quinn, it's who you fall in love with!" Rachel ranted.  
"So what, you're bi?" Quinn said through a scoff.

"If you must put a label on it, then yes, you could say that." Rachel admitted. "However your incessant need to put a label on everything irks me. Labels are not accurate half the time."

"You know what irks me? Your voice, how about you shut it?" Quinn spat.

"What exactly do you have against me Quinn? Because I've asked myself that time and time again and I have absolutely no idea what I've done to deserve such treatment for you." Rachel demanded.

"Do the words 'I'm just a bitch' escape you?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"I doubt that. Santana maybe, she seems to have anger issues, but you…I don't believe that you do what you do just for the hell of it." Rachel said.

"Don't psycho analyze me Berry!" Quinn said, giving the brunette a light shove. Rachel stumbled backwards and hit something.

"Ow! Watch it!" Rachel said, rubbing her elbow. There was a strange loud roaring sound.

"What the hell did you do?" Quinn yelled over the noise.

"I must have hit the vacuum cleaner or something. Let me try to find the off switch." Rachel said, she turned around and felt around, finding some sort of lever, she pulled it down. "I think I-"

She was cut off by flashing lights.

"What the-" Quinn was about to demand when she felt the floor being pulled out from under her. She felt herself falling and colliding with the rough ground, her head hitting something hard. "Ow."

"You could say that again." Rachel groaned, lifting her upper body off the ground and rubbing her chin. She took in their surroundings and her eyes went wide. "Uuuh…Quinn?"

"What?" Quinn grumbled, rubbing the back of her head, not yet opening her eyes. She looked over to Rachel who looked back at her as if she had grown two heads. "What are you…"

"I don't know about you but I don't remember such a large amount of trees in Artie's closet…or in his house…or anywhere in Lima…" Rachel listed. Quinn narrowed her eyes in confusion and looked around, finally understanding what Rachel meant.

"Uuuuhhhh." Quinn said as she got up. "Where…are we?"

"I…don't know." Rachel said, getting up herself and dusting her skirt off. She looked off to the sky with her arms across her chest and eyes narrowed in thought. "Hey look…A pterodactyl."

"Whatever, can we just please figure out where we are?" Quinn said, ignoring Rachel as the brunette's eyes grew wide in realization.

"Quinn." Rachel said loudly.

"What?" Quinn demanded.

"That's a pterodactyl!" she said clearly in warning.

"Very good, now can we please-"

"Quinn!" Rachel repeated again.

"WHAT?!" Quinn demanded loudly.

"THAT IS A PTERODACTYL!" Rachel shouted.

"I KNOW!" Quinn said loudly.

"THAT IS COMING. RIGHT FOR US!" Rachel shouted again.

"WHAT THE F-Oh…" Quinn said, eyes locking onto the giant animal that was swooping down towards them.

"QUINN! RUN!" Rachel said, grabbing the blonde's hand and running as far as her legs could carry her. Quinn finally snapped out of her daze and took her hand away from the brunette's running as fast as she could.

"I never thought I'd say this." Quinn panted. "But thank God for Sue Sylvester!"

"Thank God for my elliptical." Rachel panted. Quinn couldn't help but scoff out a chuckle.

"How about we stop thanking God and run hmm?" Quinn suggested.

"Sounds good. Turn right!" Rachel suggested.

"What?" Quinn said, looking forwards and seeing a cliff in their way.

"Right!" Rachel said, grabbing Quinn's hand again and turning to the right, pulling her into a big shrub.

"Ow!" Quinn said, snapping away a branch that scratched her arm.

"Sorry, trying to get us out of that thing's sight." Rachel apologized as she tried to steady her breath.

"No problem. I'd rather have a few scratches than be eaten any day." Quinn panted. Rachel offered her a small smirk. "Where the hell are we?"

"Clearly the issue isn't of where but when." Rachel said.

"Are you saying we traveled through time or something?" Quinn chuckled. Rachel gave her a firm nod. "That's crazy."

"Then explain the pterodactyl." Rachel asked.

"I…I…Oh shit you're right." Quinn muttered. Rachel reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. "Yes Rachel because you're going to get full bars right now!"

"I swear it vibrated." Rachel said.

"And here I thought I was the one who hit my head." Quinn said sarcastically. Rachel rolled her eyes and pocketed her phone again.

"We need to find shelter." Rachel said when her breathing was steady.

"Where do you suggest?" Quinn asked rhetorically.

"Quinn, this is hardly the time for wise cracks. I suggest some sort of cave. Anywhere is better than a shrub that could no doubt have snakes in it!" Rachel panicked.

"Oh relax, if a snake didn't get us by now I'm sure we're fine." Quinn chuckled. "Considering we're in here because we just got attacked by a dinosaur, I'm sure snakes are the least of our worries."

"Still. Food, water, shelter, I didn't train in survival skills for nothing." Rachel said.

"You trained in survival skills?" Quinn asked.

"Girl scouts, troop fourteen at your service." Rachel said with a two finger salute.

"Oh my God, you are such a nerd." Quinn shook her head.

"Say what you want, but I can identify poisonous plants from a mile away." Rachel shrugged with a proud smile.

"Unless troop fourteen was a bunch of bizarre weirdos, I hardly you know what kind of plants were poisonous in The Land Before Time!" Quinn spat.

"I also know how to test whether or not they are in a safe way that would not be detrimental to anyone's health." Rachel retorted. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, you lead us then, what do we need to do?" Quinn asked.

"First, find shelter. And we better hurry, it will get dark soon." Rachel said. Quinn nodded and crawled out of the bush, helping Rachel up. They walked towards the cliff again and walked around it until they came up to an opening of a cave.

"Bingo!" Quinn announced as she walked into the large opening.

"Okay be careful, you don't know what kind of things could be hiding in there." Rachel warned, debating whether or not to follow Quinn. Suddenly a shrill scream came from inside the cave. "QUINN? OH MY GOD!"

The blonde emerged once again, holding her sides and laughing.

"Quinn! That was not funny!" Rachel huffed.

"Oh relax Berry!" Quinn chuckled.

"I will not relax! I thought you were hurt!" Rachel spat, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Rachel! Wait!" Quinn ran after her, catching up to her and walking beside her. "Why are you so pissed? It was a joke, Jesus."

"First off, I'm sure he hasn't been born yet. Secondly, if it was a joke, it was far from funny! I was seriously worried!" Rachel said, stopping and turning to look at Quinn.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to lighten things up." Quinn shrugged. "I promise, no more jokes."

"Good. We have to work together and try to survive, and maybe get out of here." Rachel said with a huff. "How the hell did we even get here?!"

"Beats me, Artie has one seriously fucked up vacuum." Quinn said. Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just commence phase two, shall we?" she suggested.

"What's phase two?" Quinn asked.

"Gathering materials for fire. It's going to get dark soon and we need something for light and heat." Rachel said. "We should get two stones for the spark, twigs and dry leaves. Anything we can burn without creating too much smoke that would otherwise suffocate us."

"Sir! Yes sir!" Quinn said with a mock salute.

"You know, that man-hands thing is totally inaccurate." Rachel said with an eye roll as she led Quinn to an area covered with trees and leaves.

"I know." Quinn said without thinking. Rachel turned to look at her.

"Well if you know, why do you call me that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't. Santana does." Quinn said, breaking off dry twigs from a leafless shrub.

"What?" Rachel asked again, confused.

"If you think back to all the times I've called you names, I never once said man-hands. Santana was the one who came up with it, I told her it didn't make sense, but as usual she didn't listen." Quinn explained.

"O…kay…But wait, what about RuPaul? I know you've called me that yourself a few times." Rachel asked again.

"A weird rumor Santana tried to start in Sophomore year." Quinn shrugged.

"So you just went along with it?" Rachel asked, a little hurt. Quinn gave her an apologetic smile in response. "I really don't get it Quinn, we were fine before you joined the cheerios. We would talk, I mean we weren't the best of friends but you didn't pick on me incessantly. What happened?"

"I…I…umm…look Rachel me picking on you is just an act okay? Just to keep mouths shut around school. I know it sounds stupid and it is but…I honestly meant nothing personal-"

"Nothing personal? Quinn, you wrote on my MySpace page telling me to get sterilized!" Rachel spat.

"That…Santana took the laptop from me and wrote that herself. It wasn't me." Quinn admitted, looking down from the brunette's intense glare which felt painful. She shut her eyes. "I'm sorry Rachel. I really am."

"What I want to know is why." Rachel said clearly and strongly. "Quinn, if you hadn't started picking on me like that we could have been best friends. But no, you never gave it a chance because of…I don't even know!"

"Because I was stupid." Quinn admitted, pushing back the lump growing in her throat. "I was stupid, and scared and selfish and I'm sorry!"

"Scared?" Rachel said, picking up the the particular word. "Scared of what?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Look let's just gather up what we need and get back okay? It's going to get dark soon." Quinn said. Rachel let out a sigh of frustration and continued to gather what they needed. They each made two trips for twigs and leaves, then started gathering fruit. Ever since their conversation Quinn was trying to cheer Rachel up but the brunette simply ignored her efforts. They hadn't even spoken and it was getting on Quinn's nerves. She stumbled upon some large purple fruit and picked one. She walked over to Rachel with it in hand.

"Hey Rach, what's this? You think it's some sort of pre-evolution apple or something?" she asked, completely serious in her thoughts. Rachel bit her lip to fight a smile.

"Umm…Quinn?" she began.

"Yes, Rachel?" Quinn sang, happy that the brunette was finally talking to her.

"That's a plum." Rachel stated. Quinn's face fell as she studied the fruit in her hands.

"Oh." Was all she could say in her embarrassment. She fought her blush and turned away from the brunette, who giggled at her antics.

"Quinn." Rachel said softly.

"What?" Quinn asked, refusing to look at her.

"Turn around, you're being silly." Rachel giggled.

"Pre-evolution apple? What the fuck was I thinking?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You were trying to be a smart ass and it blew up in your face." Rachel giggled.

"You could say that again." Quinn scoffed. Shaking her head.

"Will you turn around?" Rachel asked again.

"No, you just want to laugh in my face." Quinn said with a pout.

"I will not, I thought it was kind of cute. Come on." Rachel said, trying to turn the blonde with a hand on her shoulder but was shaken off.

"No. I'm gonna go pick up a few more plums." Quinn said, walking off.

"Pre-evolution apples." Rachel muttered under her breath, not hiding her smile any longer.

"I heard that!" Quinn called back, causing Rachel to erupt in laughter. "Yeah yeah laugh it u-oomph!"

"Quinn!" Rachel called, running over to where she was suddenly lying on the ground. "What happened?"

"Umm, my foot got caught in something." Quinn said. Rachel looked down at Quinn foot and saw that she tripped in a protruding root.

"You tripped in a root, no big deal." Rachel said. "Come on, get up."

"I hit something really hard." Quinn groaned. Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Okay, come on." Rachel said, helping the blonde up. "Does your chest hurt?"

"Well I just fell on a…stone so yeah kind of." Quinn said.

"Okay, lets get back and make sure you're not seriously injured." Rachel said. Quinn nodded and they turned back to the direction of the cave. When they got there Quinn sat down and Rachel immediately slipped her hands under her shirt, feeling around her ribs.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked softly, trying to fight the chills of excitement that she felt every time the brunette touched her.

"Making sure you don't have any broken ribs." Rachel answered simply. Quinn nodded in understanding and let the girl feel around, secretly enjoying the feeling. She kept looking at Rachel while the brunette focused on what she was doing.

"So…" Quinn said, desperately trying to find a subject to talk about.

"Could you take a deep breath and hold it for a bit?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." She said, doing as she was told and feeling the shorter girl's fingers run over her skin. She gulped, trying to hide how it excited her to have Rachel so close.

"Everything seems to be fine." Rachel said, lifting her arms slowly and trying not to blush when her hands brush against Quinn's breasts. Quinn bit her bottom lip to try and stifle the moan that threatened to escape, letting it come out as a soft whimper that she hoped Rachel didn't hear. Rachel looked up into her eyes.

"D-did that hurt?" she asked with a worried look.

"Huh?" Quinn asked, cursing mentally. "Umm…no."

"Oh…" Rachel said, nodding gently. "Okay."

She took her hands out from under the blonde's shirt.

"Did you hurt your ankle?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think so, it didn't hurt when I walked back over here." Quinn said. Rachel nodded.

"Okay, so the most you'll have is maybe a few bruises from the impact, other than that you're totally fine." Rachel said. Turning over and sitting down next to Quinn, resting her back against the wall of the cave.

"Thanks." Quinn said quietly.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"Taking care of everything. And me." Quinn answered.

"Despite everything Quinn, I still think of you as a friend." Rachel admitted.

"You do?" Quinn asked with a confused look. "Why?"

"Because I know there's more to you than just being a bitch. You're not a bitch, you're just hiding something under that cheerios uniform. You may not want me to know what it is, and I won't push because I respect your boundaries, but I promise you I know there is a lot more to you than just a pretty face and a sinfully short skirt." Rachel said.

"You should talk." Quinn said, tugging lightly on Rachel's skirt. The brunette smirked. "What is it with the short skirts?"

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged. "I'm hoping maybe they'll catch a certain someone's eye."

"Finn?" Quinn asked sadly. Rachel turned over to look at the blonde and shook her head. "…Sam?"

"No." Rachel giggled at the audacity of what Quinn was suggesting.

"Oh please tell me it isn't Puck!" Quinn said.

"Pssh, that would be way too easy." Rachel scoffed.

"True." Quinn nodded, then turned back to Rachel. "But if it isn't any of them, then who is he?"

"It's not a he." Rachel said quietly. Quinn blinked.

"Rach…is there an alien in our school?" Quinn asked. Rachel scoffed and burst out laughing.

"You're ridiculous!" she said.

"Well if it's not a guy…oh shit it's a girl isn't it?" Quinn said, realization washing over her. "I knew you were gay!"

"I thought you said I was bi, you know how I feel about labels." Rachel said.

"Okay okay! No more labels." Quinn surrendered. "But who is it? I'm guessing she's a cheerio."

"Good guess, though I can't begin to think why you would even suggest that." Rachel said.

"Whatever I'm right!" Quinn said. "So who is it? Oh damn it's not Santana is it?"

"Quinn, I'm bi, I'm not a masochist!" Rachel retorted.

"I thought you said you didn't like labels." Quinn said.

"Whatever." Rachel shrugged. "The most accurate label is bi, so I might as well go with that."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, it's up to you. But I do want to know who this girl is!" Quinn said, poking Rachel in the ribs playfully, causing the brunette to giggle.

"Stop it!" Rachel squealed as she squirmed away.

"Come on! Girl talk! Tell me who you have the hots for!" Quinn insisted.

"I don't have 'the hots' for her! I just…she's…I don't she's kind of perfect." Rachel shrugged.

"Oh, now I am definitely interested!" Quinn said with a smile. "So she's a cheerio, but she's not Santana…is she a brunette?"

"No." Rachel said.

"Redhead? Oh my God don't tell me it's Stacy Greenberg!" Quinn said.

"Who? No, it's not…Who's Stacy Greenberg?" Rachel asked.

"Never mind, she's in our AP math class, whatever, so it's not her, is it a redhead though?" Quinn asked. Rachel simply shook her head.

"Okay, so what is she then?" Quinn asked.

"She's a blonde." Rachel admitted.

"Oh shit, Brittany?" Quinn asked, eyes wide.

"What?! No!" Rachel answered quickly. "God no, then I'd have to face the wrath of Santana all over again!"

Quinn let out a loud laugh. "It's cute how easily scared you are of Santana, but then you go and make the Satan comment like you did at the beginning of the party."

"I was having a moment of courage, okay?" Rachel admitted.

"It was hilarious, you can be a total badass sometimes!" Quinn laughed.

"You really think so?" Rachel asked.

"Definitely!" Quinn nodded. "Now tell me who this girl is, there are only a handful of blonde cheerleaders at McKinley. Brittany, Becky Jackson, Lily Davis, Maddie Smith and…myself." Quinn said, holding up her open hand and wiggling her fingers.

"It's not Becky." Rachel said.

"Okay, so it's not Brittany, it's not Becky…that leaves only two other people." Quinn said.

"Quinn, you're in my AP math class, you should know better, it leaves three." Rachel corrected.

"Well I'm cutting myself out because that's…not possible." Quinn said, muttering the last part more to herself than to Rachel, trying to hide the pain in her eyes as she said it.

"Why would you say that?" Rachel asked.

"Because…well I'm horrible to you so…I mean…" Quinn said.

"Yeah, but…well…let me put it this way, you shouldn't cut yourself out…Lily and Maddie however are a totally different story." Rachel said slowly and softly.

"What are you saying Rachel?" Quinn asked, looking to the brunette, who took a deep breath.

"I'm saying you are the girl, Quinn." Rachel said with an exasperated sigh. She shook her head and fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"Rach…" Quinn began softly, shocked at the other girl's revelation and feeling like she could go punch that pterodactyl in the face with how happy she felt right that moment.

"Whatever okay, forget I said anything, I'll get over it." Rachel shrugged and got up from her spot, walking outside. Quinn stared for a second, finally noticing the skirts Rachel had worn for so many years. She shook her head and collected her thoughts when the brunette was out of sight.

"Rachel! Get back here!" Quinn said, getting up and quickly chasing the brunette out of the cave as the sun began to set. "Rachel get back inside!"

The brunette didn't seem to be listening as she kept walking deeper into the forest. She knew it was dangerous but really at this point she didn't care. She had just confessed her feelings to Quinn and she thought she'd rather die by being eaten than die of embarrassment. Suddenly she felt something creeping up her leg and she thought she swallowed her on tongue in fear. She felt the scales, the long body, she heard the hiss and she knew exactly what it was. She just froze. She knew she should do something. Run, scream for Quinn to help her, grab the damned thing and toss it away and run for her life. But she was frozen in fear and she couldn't bring herself to even look down at the predator. She heard shuffling in the leaves and didn't even register in her mind that something else was following her. She had her eyes shut as tightly as possible as she prayed silently for everyone she could think of that that moment. She knew that by now the reptile was at her upper body. A few seconds later and she heard the hiss, it shocked her to know it was so close to her ear. And then everything went in slow motion. She felt the animal jerk roughly and felt the small stings of it's teeth in her neck and her legs gave weigh underneath her as she heard her name being screamed out behind her.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed, having pushed away the long leaves of the trees in time to see the girl being bitten by the snake. Her legs took off towards the brunette as soon as she saw her fall to the ground. "Rachel! Dammit wake up!"

Rachel could just barely register her name being called out, her body being shaken violently as the last of her consciousness slipped away under the effects of the venom.

"Quinn." She breathed out with as much strength as she could, trying desperately to open her eyes and hold on.

"Rachel! I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere!" Quinn said pleadingly, silently begging whatever god would listen for Rachel to stay awake. "Rachel you don't have to get over me! I feel the same way about you! That's why I was scared! That's why I did all those horrible things! God I'm so sorry! Rachel wake up please wake up!"

She didn't even realize the tears running down her cheeks until she saw the drops on Rachel's cheeks.

"Oh God! What do I do?!" She demanded. "Dammit think!"

Her eyes caught sight of the tiny fresh wounds on Rachel's neck, still bleeding slightly. She took a deep breath, tilted the brunette's head to the side, closed her mouth around the wound and sucked for all she was worth, hoping and praying that it wasn't too late. It couldn't be too late! She sucked for as long as she could, tasting the end result in her mouth but being careful not to swallow. Between the metallic taste of blood she could taste the vile venom that ran through Rachel's blood only seconds ago. She spat the gruesome mixture into the soil beneath her and examined the brunette's face once more. She noticed that she was breathing softly, barely making her chest rise and fall but it was there, and that fueled Quinn further. She was about to attempt to suck at Rachel's neck again when she felt the brunette's hand grab hers.

"Quinn." She breathed out again. The blonde lifted her head away from her neck and looked at her face.  
"Rachel, I'm here, I'm right here." Quinn said, lifting the smaller girl up into her lap. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere I promise!"

She placed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. She looked around and realized just how dark it had gotten. She placed Rachel gently on the ground and stood up, only to crouch down again and lift the brunette up bridal style. She heard Rachel try to mumble something.

"Where mmwe goin?"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm carrying you back to the cave, it's getting dark." Quinn said softly into her ear. Rachel didn't say anything and just let the blonde carry her until she felt herself being laid down gently. She felt a pair of soft lips on her forehead and her heartbeat quickened. She took as deep a breath as possible in her state and forced her eyes open.

"Quinn…you're crying?" she said, not even sure if her statement was true of if her vision was blurred.

"I am Rach." Quinn said softly. "I'm sorry I made you run out like that."

"I was being dramatic as usual." Rachel muttered.

"Rachel I feel the same way about you." Quinn said, sure in her words. "I don't know if you heard me before…I…I'm sorry I treated you so badly! I was hiding Rach!"

"I understand." Rachel muttered, happy in what she had just heard, but too weak to even convey any form of emotion.

"Can I kiss you?" Quinn asked, shaking like a chihuahua in her spot next to Rachel's lying form.

"You don't have to ask." Rachel muttered. Quinn smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips to the brunette's softly, holding them in that position for a few seconds before she registered that Rachel's lips were pushed against hers. She fought her smile, failing miserably, as she deepened the kiss lightly, before pulling back and looking into Rachel's half lidded eyes. The brunette blinked and focused on the blonde, smirking at her.

"Finally." She breathed out. Quinn giggled.

"That long, huh?" she asked. Rachel nodded lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could punch that pterodactyl in the face." Rachel said. Quinn giggled again.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Quinn said. "But I meant do you think you'll live?"

"You sucked the poison out didn't you?" she asked.

"I did, but…not exactly an expert on snake venom." Quinn shrugged.

"I think I'll be fine, I was knocked out earlier, I'm talking now, that should be an improvement." Rachel said.

"You have a point. Let me try and start up a fire hmm?" Quinn said, finally moving away from the brunette and piling up all the twigs and leaves. She grabbed the two stones and hit them against each other at an angle until she got a spark and the twigs and leaves lit up. "Yes!"

Rachel chuckled lightly at her celebration.

"Very good, you would have been a challenge for me for troop leader." Rachel teased.

"I would have beaten you at your own game and you know it." Quinn teased back. Rachel chuckled again before releasing a sigh.

"God I'm exhausted." She said.

"Nearly dieing will do that to a person, you should get some rest. I'll stay up and keep watch." Quinn said.

"You don't have to keep watch, most animals actually sleep at night." Rachel informed.

"Let's not take our chances shall we?" Quinn said.

"Celine Dion would be bitterly disappointed in you." Rachel said, turning on her side and tucking one hand beneath her head.

"I'll send her an apology tweet when we get back home…IF we get back home…how do we do that again?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. Too bad your not a guy, we could start a colony." Rachel said with a giggle. Quinn's eyes went wide.

"And why do I have to be the guy?" Quinn asked. Rachel shrugged lightly. Quinn rolled her eyes and settled down right near Rachel's head, her back against the cave wall. "Come here."

She lifted Rachel's head up into her lap and the brunette instinctively turned around again, facing Quinn's body and cuddling into her.

"Quinn?" Rachel said sleepily.

"Yeah?" Quinn answered.

"If there's anyone I have to spend the rest of my life with until a dinosaur finally eats us, I'm glad it's you." Rachel said.

"Umm…Thanks…I think…" Quinn scrunched up her eyebrows, confused at the brunette's statement. "Go to sleep Rachel."

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel said softly.

"Goodnight Rachel." Quinn said, she looked down at the girl who's breathing steadied a minute later as sleep overtook her. Quinn smiled down at her and rested her head back against the cool cave wall. She wondered if maybe this was all a dream, and if she just slept she's wake up and find herself back home. And then she realized, she didn't want to go back home, because that might just mean that Rachel never felt anything for her.

She only managed to stay awake for about another hour, and then the silence and her own exhaustion took over and she was succumbing to sleep.

The next morning Quinn was woken up by a loud ringing.

"Mmmh. Rachel, wake up your phone's ringing!" Quinn said, shaking the smaller girl in her lap.

"What?" Rachel grumbled, lifting herself off the ground.

"Your phone's ringing babe, answer it." Quinn said. Here eyes shot open when she caught the term of endearment. She looked down to Rachel smiling at her.

"Baby?" Rachel asked.

"Shut up and answer the damn phone." Quinn spat back playfully, fighting her blush.

"Wait..why is my phone ringing?" Rachel asked, she pulled the device out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It was the usual incoming call screen, but different at the same time, and it wasn't even her usual ring tone. She hit the answer button and suddenly Artie's face filled up the screen.

"Artie?" Rachel asked. Quinn raised her eyebrow at the brunette, who got up and sat down next to Quinn so that she could see for herself.

"Rachel. Quinn. Nice to see you two are still alive." Artie answered, unamused.

"Artie what the hell was that thing?" Quinn asked.

"That 'thing' is a time machine I created." Artie explained.

"Artie what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Quinn demanded. Rachel slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Artie, I think what Quinn is trying to ask is why you would feel the need to build such a device." Rachel said politely. Quinn rolled her eyes in argument but couldn't deny what Rachel was saying because of the brunette's hand over her mouth.

"Very good question Rachel." Artie said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I thought it would be necessary to warn my past self of any impending apocalyptic doom, should it happen. So I built the time machine in case such circumstances arose."

"I see." Rachel nodded, mentally shouting that this boy was off his rocker, but if it could get them back to Lima, she would play along. "So, what happened to us?"

"It seems that in my drunken stupor I fell asleep and left everyone in charge of themselves, my mistake being on not counting on anyone to abide by my 'stay away from the closet' rule." Artie answered.

"It was a stupid dare from Puckerman." Quinn said, pulling Rachel's hand away.

"Really Quinn, you should stop listening to him. Lest you risk another pregnancy." Artie said. Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel huffed out an angry breath.

"Look, he said he had protection, I was drunk okay?" Quinn reasoned.

"I will be having a few choice words with that boy when we get back." Rachel informed.

"You're hot when you're pissed babe." Quinn said, nuzzling into Rachel's neck.

"Quinn!" Rachel chastised.

"Umm…okay? Guys, I think we should focus." Artie said.

"Right." Rachel agreed with nod, nudging Quinn away to regain her focus.

"Got it. Focus." Quinn snapped from her thoughts.

"Okay, I figured out a way to use your phone as a portable time traveling device through the radio waves it emits. I'll need you to turn on both your 3g and your bluetooth, it won't connect to anything, but if I can pick up on it's signals I can transmit you back to the present." Artie instructed.

"Okay." Rachel said, fiddling with her phone to turn on the required functions. "Done, anything else?"

"It would seem that you fell into the exact location where my closet would be located in our time, so maybe if you found the exact location where you landed, it would help strengthen the signal." Artie suggested.

"What if the pterodactyl comes back?" Quinn said worriedly.

"We run for our lives for the second time this week." Rachel responded simply, grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her to stand up and out of the cave. They walked back to where it all started by following the footprints in the soil.

"Calm weather in pre-historic Lima." Quinn commented.

"Yes, it appears global warming hasn't yet affected our humble town in this time." Rachel responded. Quinn chuckled.

"Okay, I'm picking something up, let me just make sure it's you and that I'm not letting in some space robots from the future who are trying to destroy Earth." Artie said, his eyes on something to his side, presumably a laptop or his time-vacuum. Suddenly, the phone started vibrating and shaking in Rachel's hand.

"Umm, Artie?" Rachel said worriedly.

"It's okay, just drop the phone on the floor and it will open up the time vortex." Artie said. Rachel did as instructed and suddenly a bright light flashed from her phone and engulfed both of them. The ground was once again pulled out from beneath them and they crashed onto the hardwood of Artie's closet.

"Ow." Quinn groaned, rubbing the back of her head. She looked up to see Rachel on the ground next to her, rubbing her chin.

"Deja vu, huh?" Rachel asked with a giggle. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle.

"Tell me about it." She said, getting up from the floor and helping Rachel up. She looked to the open door of the closet and saw Artie smiling at them.

"Quinn, Rachel, welcome back to the present!" he said happily. "Oh, and Happy New Year!"

"Thanks Artie." Rachel said.

"No, thank you, you helped me test out my machine, it works! Now we'll be safe if there's ever an apocalypse." Artie said with a proud grin.

"Of course we will." Quinn nodded, giving a sideway glance to Rachel who smiled at her.

"Come on, Quinn, I'll drive you home." Rachel said. Quinn nodded and followed her out after Artie had returned their jackets and purses. They walked out to Rachel's car together.

"So, now that we don't have pterodactyl's to worry about, will you go out with me?" Quinn asked. Rachel giggled.

"Let's see, you saved my life and then admitted your undying love for me. Not exactly your conventional high school love story, but it fits perfectly with my flare for dramatics!" Rachel said. "Quinn, I would love to go on a date with you, just no dinosaurs this time okay? Or snakes, I think I've had my fair share of snakes."

"Me too." Quinn said, pointing to the now purple mark on Rachel's neck. Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion and pulled out a pocket mirror from her purse, examining the purple mark.

"That should be interesting to explain to my dads." Rachel said, putting away her mirror.

"Sorry. I panicked." Quinn shrugged.

"It was either that or let me die, I'm kind of glad you chose this." Rachel said, pulling Quinn closer and planting a soft peck on her lips. "Now come on, let's get you home."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fourth fanfic for Faberry week 2013!**

**Theme: **Historical AU

**Title: **Love and War

**Rating: **T

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I grow tired of these negotiations!" Russell Fabray bellowed, standing and slamming his hands on the table.

"Then what do you suggest we do to settle our differences?" Leroy demanded from the other end.

"We settle them like men! With war!" Russell shouted again, his voice reverberating off the castle walls.

"Ah yes, bloodshed will solve everything." Leroy deadpanned.

"Your clan and mine have been trying to settle this for far too long! I want results!" Russell screamed.

"Then I suggest a challenge. Not an entire war" Leroy said. "Your best warrior against mine, a battle to the death."

Russell stood straight and contemplated the other man's challenge before giving him a firm nod.

"We meet at dawn." He said.

"And may the best warrior win." Leroy stated, standing from his chair and walking out. Russell turned on his heel and left the Berry clan castle, making his journey back to his camp, walking into his own tent where his wife waited for him.

"A challenge has been issued." Russell stated.

"I know. Best warriors against each other, I had one of your men send me a messenger pigeon." Judy said, standing up and stepping over to her husband. "You do know what this means, don't you?"

"She is more than capable." Russell stated.

"For her sake, I hope you're right." Judy stated, turning and walking away from the taller man.

Back at the Berry castle…

"Leroy!" Hiram said, walking into the throne room.

"Hiram." Leroy responded as his lover walked in.

"Have I heard correctly?" Hiram asked.

"About what?" Leroy asked again.

"Best warriors against each other? Are you mad?" Hiram demanded.

"Hiram, she is more than capable of-"

"She will die!"

"She will not!" Leroy argued.

"She-"

"She can hear you!" a female voice cut him off. A full suit of armor was visible as it's wearer walked in. The arms went up and the helmet was taken off, allowing the wearer's long brunette hair to cascade down her back.

"Rachel, what has you in your armor?" Leroy asked, standing before his daughter.

"A good training session with my knights. What is this I hear of a battle?" she demanded, wasting no time with pleasantries.

"Against the Fabray clan's best warrior, this dispute has gone on long enough." Leroy informed. Rachel nodded.

"A battle to the death?" Rachel asked. Leroy nodded firmly.

"Very well. I shall see you at dawn." She said, turning on her heel and walking away. Leroy turned to Hiram who looked displeased.

"She will be fine." Leroy assured again. Hiram rolled his eyes and walked away from the taller man. Leroy exhaled a sigh and went back to what he was doing.

Just before dawn at the Fabray camp, Quinn stood outside on the hill where the camp was set overlooking the land. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Nervous?" Russell asked.

"Over a battle? Never." Quinn scoffed. "I've had my fair share, I'm sure this won't be any different."

"I'm afraid it shall. It is to the death." Russell informed. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm aware. I've had battles to the death before. I'm still here aren't I?" Quinn asked rhetorically.

"Have you not heard stories of their warrior?" her father asked again.

"I have. Small in size, big in brain, makes for an excellent battle strategy." Quinn said. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You do know what a victory would mean for our clan don't you?" Russell asked.

"Father. If I could not do what was asked of me I would not be standing here today. Your doubts disappoint me." Quinn stated.

"My apologies, I only wish what is best for you." Russell said softly.

"So you send me into a battle to the death with a warrior who you seem to deem far greater than I." Quinn stated sarcastically with a nod.

"I don't-"

"Forget it." Quinn cut him off. "Sound the bugle, wake the troops, we should get moving, dawn will be soon and I will not be late to my victory."

She turned and walked off to her own tent, leaving Russell standing there alone as the sky began to turn a lighter shade of blue.

A half hour later the two clans stood facing each other with their armies, their kings in the center on the front and their best warriors by their sides, helmets on, they could not see each other's faces. The two kings hopped off their horses and met in the middle.

"Is your warrior ready?" Leroy asked.

"Is yours?" Russell answered. Leroy smirked at him.

"Let the battle begin!" he announced loudly for all to hear. The soldiers of the two clans cheered as the kings stepped away and the two warriors stepped up to each other, drawing their swords at the same time.

"Fight!" Russell ordered. Quinn swung, Rachel dodged, swung and was blocked. Quinn swung again and was caught with Rachel's shield. They went back and forth time and time again, agitating their spectators. Their swords clashed and they pushed against one another. Quinn tried to use her superior weight as an advantage but Rachel used her lack of it as hers and was able to turn away from the taller girl. They battle went on for another half hour before one wrong move got Rachel tumbling back while her helmet flew off. There was a loud gasp from several people, a few surprised to see who their best warrior was, other's in fear for their heir's life. Rachel gritted her teeth and stood up again, sword never leaving her grip as she swung at the taller warrior, knocking her helmet right off. Suddenly they stopped, hazel eyes locking onto brown as they panted, regaining their breaths. Quinn took in the figure in front of her, then shocked her entire clan by sheathing her sword, getting back on her horse and riding away into the direction of the forest. Rachel was confused. She turned back to her father who was still shocked by her opponent's actions. She shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. She got onto her horse and followed the blonde to the forest.

After what felt like hours of looking for footprints in the soil and freshly cut leaves that would have otherwise been hanging from the trees above, she found the blonde sitting on the ground while her horse drank from the lake in front of her.

"Quinn." Rachel said softly as to not startle the blonde.

"You lied to me." Quinn stated. Not moving or turning around.

"I did no such thing." Rachel refuted.

"By omission then, it's still a lie." Quinn argued.

"Quinn-"

"If I knew it was you I wouldn't have fought." Quinn said softly.

"And what would you have done instead?" Rachel asked. "I wouldn't have fought unless you did."

"You knew it was me behind that helmet and you still swung that sword." Quinn stated, not hiding the pain in her tone. Rachel stepped up beside her.

"I wanted to keep you safe, to not let anyone catch on to what we were hiding." Rachel explained. "If I had told you, if I had hesitated for even a second, someone would have been bound to figure it out."

"My warriors have thick skulls." Quinn argued.

"I would say the same for mine, but a few of them are actually quite intelligent." Rachel admitted, sitting down beside the blonde.

"I could have killed you. If that helmet hadn't fallen of your damned head I would have killed you without a second thought." Quinn ranted. Rachel took in a deep breath and stared at the water in front of her.

"I think if it came down to it, I would have let you." Rachel said softly. Quinn turned to look at her.

"And it would have been the most selfish thing you would have done!" she spat. "Did you not even think for a moment how I would have felt? I would have just killed you, probably kicked your helmet off in my reverie, only to have me pulled down to devastation when I realized what I had done."

Rachel swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry."

"You weren't bringing your best fight back there were you?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head. "Why?"

"I knew it was you behind that helmet. I refused to be the one to kill you. If I had died, that would have been the end of it. Your clan would have won the dispute and maybe the feud would be over. You would be safe-"

"Until another dispute occurred with another clan! Don't you know my father is out to take the whole empire in his hands?" Quinn demanded. Rachel just shrugged.

"You would have lived to see another day." She stated quietly.

"I would have done no such thing." Quinn denied, finally causing Rachel to look at her. "The minute I realized it was you in that helmet I would have taken my own life."

"You wouldn't-"

"I would! Don't you see how I feel about you?" Quinn argued. "Without you to live for there wouldn't have been purpose in my life."

"You don't mean that." Rachel denied.

"I knew you were the heir to the Berry clan, but I had no idea you were their champion!" Quinn shook her head. Rachel sighed and could find no words to what Quinn was saying.

"Why did you swing that sword the final time?" Quinn asked. Rachel swallowed again before answering.

"I saw you had stopped, I was afraid someone would have caught on. I didn't want you to be in trouble." Rachel admitted.

"So you knocked my helmet off?" Quinn asked.

"That wasn't my intention, merely the result of a good swing." Rachel said.

"And then I ran off because I refused to fight you." Quinn stated. "I wonder how that is going to help our situation, and you just ran off after me. They're bound to figure something out."

"I just wish our clans would just…unite!" Rachel said after a minute.

"You always were a bit of a dreamer." Quinn shook her head. "There's no way my father would give up the throne."

"My father would refuse to simply to spite yours. I hate how they hate each other." Rachel sighed.

"Who would have known that two daughters of two men who hate each other would love each other so much?" Quinn wondered. Rachel stood and held her hand open for Quinn to take. The blonde obliged and stood up as well. Rachel leaned up and pressed their lips together gently. They kissed for a few minutes, held back by their armor and pulled away.

"I love you. I promise you one day we'll find a way to be together." Rachel vowed. Quinn simply smiled at her and nodded firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Fifth fanfic for Faberry week 2013!**

**Theme: **Body switch

**Title: **Getting to Know You

**Rating: **M (For language)

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

New York. The city of dreams, concrete jungle, if you can make it there you can make it anywhere.

And the Glee club was sitting a Chinese restaurant five steps away from their hotel because Mr. Schuester wanted them all to have dinner together before on their first night there. Nationals was two days away and they could be either rehearsing or touring this amazing city, but they all did right by their teacher and went anyway.

Quinn was sitting across from Rachel, with Santana next to her and Brittany next to the shorter brunette because they had formed some strange bond that none of them understood. Rachel was going on about theaters and shows on Broadway and everyone but Quinn tuned her out because Quinn could never tune her out. She smiled and nodded and giggled like a love sick fool an Santana ha to kick her under the table to get her attention every time she required it, and that meant literally every time, even to offer her some more water or get her to pass the noodles.

It was an hour into the dinner and Rachel had excuse herself to the bathroom, Quinn watched her go.

"Try not to get any drool in the noodles." Santana said, snapping Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Sorry what was that?" Quinn asked. Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Dude, just ask her out, why are you so chicken shit?" Santana asked. She was kicked under the table. "Ow!"

"San, don't be mean!" Brittany chastised. The Latina couldn't help but smile, grab her hand and kiss it.

"Sorry baby." She said. Quinn scoffed.

"Whipped." She muttered, prompting Santana to turn her attention back to her.

"You're one to talk FabGAY." Santana jibed. "Why are you so scared to ask Berry out?"

"Because she'll say no and that'll be the end of our friendship?" Quinn said like it was obvious. Santana shook her head.

"She'll say yes, I've seen her check your ass out in that cheerios uniform too many times. It's disgusting, but you've got nothing to worry about." Santana informed the blonde.

"She's been checking my ass out? Wait. I haven't worn that uniform since the championship game." Quinn suddenly realized.

"That's how long she's been crushing on you." Santana said.

"Wow, really? No way I think you saw wrong." Quinn denied.

"Fine, whatever, just please don't drool on the noodles, they're really good." Santana said, grabbing another scoop of the food in question onto her plate. Quinn rolled her eyes and looked ahead just in time to notice Rachel returning.

"The soap in there smells so good." The brunette commented, getting Santana to tune her out immediately.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a giggle.

"Yeah." Rachel said with a smile, cupping her hands and inhaling deeply to inhale the smell of the soap on her hands.

"Let me see for myself!" Quinn asked, reaching for Rachel's hand. The brunette allowed her to pull her hand to her face. She inhaled deeply to take in the smell, but reveled in the slight touch of her hand on her face, and brushing against her lips.

"That smells really good." Quinn said softly, loosening her grip on the brunette's hand, but not fully. "Your hands are so soft."

"Thanks." Rachel said with a giggle, slightly ducking her head to hide her blush. "I have a very strict moisturizing routine."

"That explains it." Quinn nodded. "So tell me more about what you were saying about Carnegie hall?"

"The founder, Andrew Carnegie, actually built it after a huge flood which had to do with his own dam. He felt so guilty that he built the theater to make up for it." Rachel explained.

"Wow. That's kind of a dark history to fall on a theater." Quinn commented. Rachel nodded. They kept up their conversation till the end of the meal. The waitress that was serving them placed to small plates, one for each girl, in front of them with a single fortune cookie on it.

"I love these!" Rachel said as she picked up hers.

"Funny story, first time I ever had a fortune cookie, I didn't know there would be a paper inside. I put the whole thing in my mouth and accidentally ate the paper too. My mom nearly had a coronary and they took me to the hospital cause she was afraid the ink would poison me or something. Apparently the restaurant had complaints about the same thing happening to kids so they started making the fortune cookies on edible paper with edible ink. My mom wanted to die of embarrassment when the doctor told her. I was just annoyed cause I didn't get to see what my fortune was." Quinn retold the story which had Rachel giggling wildly, Quinn knew she would tell it time and time again if it had Rachel laughing like it did, God she loved her laugh.

"They say it's good luck to open them together." Rachel said.

"On three?" Quinn asked.

"One." Rachel led in.

"Two."

"Three." They said together, snapping the cookies in half and reading their fortunes.

"What does yours say?" Quinn asked.

"Extremely strange circumstances will lead to incredible happiness. Don't be afraid to embrace your faith." Rachel read off the tiny slip of paper. "That's incredibly creepy, but I like it. What does your say?"

"Umm…" Quinn began, reading her fortune. "That's odd."

"What?" Rachel asks.

"It says the exact same thing." Quinn said, looking up at the brunette, who shrugged.

"Looks like we have an adventure on our hands." Rachel said dramatically, causing Quinn to roll her eyes and giggle.

"Well we are in a jungle, albeit concrete." Quinn said, this time it was Rachel's turn to giggle. Their attention was caught by an elderly Asian woman with a tray in her hands and a tea pot and two small cups resting on top of it.

"Your tea." She said politely, placing the tray on the table.

"Oh we didn't order any-" Quinn was about to say.

"Oh it is tradition. When two people get the same fortune, they drink tea together as a sign of unity." The elderly woman explained.

"Really? I never heard of that tradition before." Rachel said.

"It is very rare for two people to get the same fortune. Some say they need to be soul mates." The woman explained again, giving the girls a knowing glance. Quinn's eyes went wide and Rachel was just plain confused. The woman smiled at Rachel, having observed her all through their dinner. "It is also very good for your throat and vocal chords."

"Is it vegan friendly?" Rachel asked, suddenly interested. The woman nodded and Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"Well, I see no harm." Quinn said in agreement with what she knew Rachel was thinking. The elderly woman poured the tea into the tiny cups and they picked them up.

"Is there any traditional way to drink it?" Quinn asked, wanting to do this right and frankly just enjoying the whole ordeal. And the aspect of Rachel being her soul mate.

"Traditionally, the drinkers' arms are linked." The woman informed. Rachel smiled at Quinn and they linked their arms, cups still in hand, and drank the tea which was slightly spicy but otherwise delightful. They put their cups down when they were empty and the woman nodded at them, taking the tray and leaving the two girls.

"That was interesting." Rachel commented.

"You know, that would be you if you were a cup." Quinn teased. Rachel rolled her eyes and flicked her napkin at the girl.

"Some soul mate." Rachel scoffed. Quinn giggled nervously.

"You actually believe that?" Quinn asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I won't argue with tradition." Rachel said. "Hmm…perhaps we should rig everyone else's fortune so they drink some of the tea as well."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask her for a barrel of the stuff." Quinn teased again.

"Are you going to pick on me all night?" Rachel asked.

"Just until it stops being fun." Quinn shrugged and grinned at the girl playfully. Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled at the blonde. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." Rachel says. They inform their teacher of their departure and, after receiving instructions to not stay out too late, they are out of the restaurant and walking through the streets of New York. "God I just love this city."

"It is pretty amazing." Quinn mused, looking at their surroundings, dammit she left her camera at the hotel to charge.

"I can't wait till I'm living here every day!" Rachel said. Quinn smiled at her.

"You know, I was looking into Columbia and NYU as potential colleges." Quinn said. Rachel turned to her.

"Really? I thought you wanted to go to Yale." She said.

"Well, I did, but…I've had a bit of change of perspective." Quinn said.

"Meaning?" Rachel drawled.

"Meaning that I've solidified some very good friendships this year and I don't want to be too far away from them." Quinn explained.

"Yale is only…what…a little over 80 miles from here? You could still visit Santana on the weekends." Rachel shrugged.

"What makes you think I'm talking about Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Well she is your best friend." Rachel said.

"Yeah but it she wasn't the only one I was thinking of, certainly not the first." Quinn said.

"Okay…"Rachel said. "Well it would be fun to have you here in New York. Plus I hear Columbia has some very good photography degrees, as well as Drama and English."

"It sounds like you're trying to convince me." Quinn chuckled.

"It's like you said, friendships were solidifies this year and distance would, if I may be frank, totally suck." Rachel said.

"Are you saying you want me close by?" Quinn smirked at the brunette.

"Maybe I am." Rachel teased.

"Aww, you'll miss me." Quinn teased back.

"Like a bad rash." Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn giggled.

They walked for an hour before they decided to get back to the hotel. They walked into the girl's shared room.

"Look who finally decided to show up, enjoy your date ladies?" Santana teased. Quinn shot her a death glare.

"It wasn't a date silly." Rachel rolled her eyes and smirked at Quinn. "Really I don't know how you stand her."

"It's a gift." Quinn shrugged.

"I can hear you hobbit!" Santana snapped.

"San, be nice!" Brittany admonished. Santana ducked her head.

"Okay I'm sorry." The Latina muttered.

"Whipped." Lauren, Tina and Mercedes said in unison.

"Hey! Shut it putas!" Santana growled at them. Rachel giggled and walked into the free bathroom to change into her pajamas. She got out a few minutes later and sat on the bed she was meant to be sharing with Quinn, with a notepad in hand to make the final arrangements on their original song. Quinn sat in a chair nearby with a book and a blanket over her after changing herself. She sat there for hours, finally finishing her book and turning over to see all of the girls asleep, including Rachel who was sprawled out over the entire bed. She smiled at the sleeping brunette who unknowingly drooled over her (Thankfully) empty notepad page. Not wanting to disturb her, she curled herself into the chair further under the blanket and fell asleep watching Rachel's sleeping form.

"Rachel wake up." She heard a soft voice call. She was sure she was dreaming because her name was not Rachel. Rachel was in the bed…that she was in now…did she get up in the middle of the night and move to the bed? She lifted her arm lazily over the other side of the bed to wake the brunette up, but there was no one there, and now something was shaking her.

"Rachel, sweetie wake up!" Kurt said again. "We're going to have breakfast at Tiffany's!"

That sounded pleasant, Rachel shouldn't miss it. She opened her eyes to help the boy wake her up. But she saw Kurt looking down at her with a smile.

"Morning sleepy, let's go! I'll help you choose what to wear!" he said with a smile on his face.

"You should really wake Rachel up, I'll be more than happy to join you but…" she trailed off, finding something weird with her voice. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"God wake up fully Rachel!" he said with a giggle. "Come on silly time's a wasting!"

He moved over to Rachel's bag to pick out some clothed for her and she finally caught sight of the chair where her blonde form was curled in the chair. That was her. But it couldn't be because she was here…and why was Kurt calling her Rachel…

She shot up and out of bed, running into the bathroom to look in the mirror. She froze at first, seeing the brunette in question looking back at her. She felt her face, looking down at her hands and picking up the long hair. Then it dawned on her…she let out a shrill scream.

"Rachel?"

"WHAT THE FUCK HOBBIT YOU WANNA DIE?!"

"What happened?"

"Rachel are you okay?" Kurt appeared at the door. She gave him a horrified look.

"Kurt wake me…I mean…wake Quinn up! Now!" she pleaded.

"She's awake…and looking at herself…" Kurt trailed off giving the blonde a confused look.

Another shrill scream, this time from the blonde.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

"Quinn!" the blonde called an ran to the bathroom. She looked at the brunette with a horrified look. "What is going on?"

"I don't. Know." Quinn in Rachel's body answered.

"Will someone care to explain to me why you two are freaking out? Have you consumed illegal narcotics?" Kurt asked.

"No!" Rachel in Quinn's body denied, appalled at his insinuation.

"Then explain why you're looking at yourselves and screaming? You're gorgeous ladies." Kurt rolled his eyes, women sometimes.

"Aww Kurt." Rachel gushed, but it confused the boy to see Quinn acting so weirdly at a compliment.

"Can we focus?" Quinn snapped. She grabbed Rachel and Kurt and pulled them into the bathroom, locking the door. Kurt sighed and sat at the edge of the tub.

"Okay. I don't know what the hell is going on. But…I'm Quinn!" Quinn said, pointing to herself…well…to Rachel but she was in her body…good God this was confusing.

"Pardon me?" Kurt deadpanned.

"And I'm Rachel." Rachel continued.

"How did we end up in each other's body?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know!" Rachel squealed. "But I'm freaking out!"

"Wait wait wait!" Kurt cut in. "Are you seriously trying to make me believe that you two switched bodies? Is this a joke?"

"One can only hope." Rachel said, wincing at the sound of Quinn's voice when she spoke. "But no this is definitely not a joke. A horrible nightmare perhaps."

"Ditto." Quinn agreed.

"Oh God please don't ever say that again in my body." Rachel shook her head, covering her face with her hands.

"Hold it ladies, very confused individual here!" Kurt said, waving his hand in front of him.

"Sorry Kurt." Quinn said.

"Okay I am not buying this for one second so, Rachel." He said tentatively looking at Quinn's body. "Tell me one of the many secrets I told you."

"Blaine's a bottom." Rachel said bluntly.

"Knew it!" Quinn scoffed.

"Okay okay okay!" Kurt raised his hands to silence the both of them. "I believe you!"

"Finally!" Quinn groaned, rolling her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked.

"Well, first, I'm taking both of you to breakfast at Tiffany's, mostly because I still feel weird about calling Quinn Rachel and having you both there will add some normality to it, then we'll retrace your steps and figure out what the hell happened to get freaky Friday going on!" he explained. Rachel smiled at the idea of breakfast at Tiffany's, having only just heard of his idea now. "Okay now both of you shower and get ready an I will choose your outfits."

The girls looked at each other and gulped, suddenly realizing what they would have to do. Rachel's blush was much more noticeable with Quinn's pale skin.

"What's with the pink cheeks?" Kurt asked.

"Umm." Quinn let out nervously. And he looked between the two of them before realizing the issue.

"Would you rather not shower at all?" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"Gross!" Quinn groaned.

"Well then I suggest you get over it, you're both women and you're both insanely beautiful, an this is coming from a gay man! So suck it up and just get showered!" Kurt said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh God this is gonna be awkward." Rachel flushed.

"Just…close your eyes? Maybe that'll help?" Quinn suggested.

"No it'll still feel wrong. Don't get me wrong Quinn you're insanely beautiful it's just that I feel like I would be invading your privacy so badly I just-"

"It's okay Rach…God it's awkward calling you that while I'm looking at myself…You're not invading anything I know you don't mean to…I mean you're straight so-"

"Uh…about that…" Rachel trailed off.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not straight…I prefer to identify as bi because I have been known to be attracted to women, sometimes even more than men." Rachel admitted quietly. Quinn nodded.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I was questioning recently?" she asked.

"What do you mean by recently?" Rachel whispered.

"Rach." Quinn screwed her eyes shut and breathed her words out, this would be the first time she admitted it to anyone out loud. "I'm gay."

She opened her eyes an saw Rachel's…well her…eyes wide in understanding. She nodded.

"That was easier than I thought." Quinn breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"That's my first time admitting it." Quinn looked down shyly. Suddenly she was enveloped in a tight embrace.

"That was very brave. I'm proud of you, and honored." Rachel admitted. Quinn cuddled up to the other girl.

"Hmm." She hummed in thought.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"It's fun getting hugged at this height." Quinn mused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked. Quinn cuddled further into her chest.

"It feels really safe." She admitted. Rachel smiled and rested her chin on top of Quinn's…her…head. They stood like that for a minute and then pulled back from each other.

"Okay." Rachel began. "So, we'll just do this okay? No awkwardness. We can get through this."

"Right." Quinn nodded. "So should I go first?"

"Up to you." Rachel shrugged. Quinn nodded and signaled for her to vacate the bathroom. She nodded and smiled, going to her bag and handing her her own shower bag.

"Really?" Quinn asked when Rachel began to explain the process. "Why can't I just use my own stuff?"

"Quinn I tend to have sensitive skin, certain soaps make my skin dry up and itch and it's not pretty at all, please trust me on this." Rachel explained.

"Okay, it's your body." Quinn shrugged.

"Exactly." Rachel nodded. "So are you sure you understand how everything works?"

"Considering you explained it twice. Yes." Quinn nodded.

"Are you absolutely sure." Rachel checked again.

"Yes, Rachel!" Quinn said, turning the girl around and pushing her out of the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She got undressed, refusing to look at herself in the mirror despite the incredible temptation, but once she had slip off her panties she couldn't help but sneak a peek. She stared at her own reflection in awe, because it was Rachel, naked. And no matter how wrong it seemed she couldn't control how incredibly hot she found the brunette. Her hands brushed over her breasts, stopping to tease the hardening nipples. She bit her lip at the feeling and then looked at her doing that and even that was a turn on. She closed her eyes and let her hand travel south, picturing Rachel doing exactly that. She didn't understand why, but picturing Rachel doing it was a lot better than actually looking at herself in the mirror, because it felt like she was doing something wrong by Rachel, but she couldn't resist the brunette. Her hand went through her slick folds and found the sensitive bundle of nerves. She rubbed tight circles around it and dared open her eyes, taking in the image of Rachel touching herself, trying to forget that it was only possible because she was somehow in her body. She rubbed faster and faster until she came undone, stifling her moans. She shook herself back into consciousness and jumped into the shower, following Rachel's instructions. She was out in about ten minutes. Rachel smiled at her.

"Everything okay?" she asked. Quinn nodded, thanking God for Rachel's tan skin because there was absolutely no way she wasn't blushing right now.

"Yeah…umm…you should probably buy some more moisturizer when we get back to Lima, you seemed kind of low, I'd hate for you to run out, your skin is really soft." She said, fighting back her wince at what she just said.

Jesus Fabray, way to be subtle. She chastised herself mentally.

About an hour later they were their take out breakfast.

"Quinn?" Rachel began.

"Yes Rachel?" Quinn responded.

"Would it be too much to ask that you don't force my body to eat anything non vegan?" Rachel asked.

"Would it be too much to ask you to eat some bacon?" Quinn teased. Rachel's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. "Oh my God, breathe, I was kidding, sure it's no problem."

"Don't scare me like that." Rachel warned. They all ordered their breakfast an walked over to the Tiffany's shop. Quinn was enamored by the sparkling jewelery. Rachel was meant to be looking at them with her, but she couldn't stop staring at the hazel eyes in her reflection. They sparkled as much as the jewelery did if not more. Kurt gushed over the jewelry with Quinn until they finished their bagels and then turned his attention to the girls with his coffee in his hands.

"So what did you two do last night?" Kurt asked, snapping Rachel out of her daze, was it narcissistic to stare at your own eyes if it wasn't your body?

"Well we ate dinner, we got some creepy fortune cookies, we had some traditional tea thing which tasted funny but it was good, we went for a walk around the city and then we came back to the hotel. I was the last to fall asleep because I finally finished my book."

"Yes, and it took forever to cover the dark circles under your eyes." Rachel deadpanned, rubbing her…Quinn's…sore neck. "Why did you sleep in that chair again?"

"I saw you asleep in the bed and I didn't want to wake you." Quinn shrugged.

"Aww." Rachel cooed.

"Okay, enough flirting." Kurt cut them off. "What did you mean by weird fortune?"

"They gave us fortune cookies at the restaurant after dinner and they ended up being the same fortune, weird huh?" Quinn explained.

"Okay, what did they say?" Kurt asked.

"Umm…Crap I don't remember." Quinn sighed.

"Fortunately for us, I never throw a good fortune away." Rachel smiled, reaching into her jacket pocket. The jacket which Quinn was wearing because none of her own clothes would fit the small figure that was Rachel Berry's body.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she felt Rachel rummaging through both pockets with both hands. She squirmed and the ticklish sensation. "Stop that tickles!"

"Sit still!" Rachel giggled at the squirming girl, finally grabbing a hold of the tiny strip of paper and pulling it out of the pocket. Quinn was still giggling when she removed her hands.

"Why are you so ticklish?" Quinn demanded.

"Beats me, I was just trying to get this!" Rachel shrugged. Quinn poked her in the ribs and Rachel squirmed away with a giggle. "Knock it off!"

"Payback!" Quinn laughed.

"Ladies, as adorable as this is, can we please move on?" Kurt said, smiling at their antics. Rachel opened the fortune and handed it to Kurt for him to read. "That is concerning. But I do feel like this is the 'extremely strange circumstance' you two were warned about."

"You actually believe in those things?" Quinn asked. Kurt shrugged.

"You mean to tell me this isn't a strange circumstance?" Kurt asked.

"Well no but…Whatever I'm in Rachel Berry's body I'll believe anything right now." Quinn shrugged.

"Maybe that tea had something to do with it?" Rachel guessed.

"There's only one way to find out. We have to go back to that restaurant and talk to the woman who gave us the tea, maybe she can help." Quinn said. Rachel nodded as did Kurt.

"Okay, let's go." He said.

The took a cab to the restaurant because they didn't want to waste any time. They walked into the restaurant and saw the elderly woman from the night before manning the register at the door.

"Oh, nice to see you two lovely ladies again." She said cheerfully.

"Hi, yeah we need to ask you something about that tea ritual last night?" Rachel said politely.

"Oh yes, what would you like to know?" the woman asked.

"Have there ever been issues with people switching bodies?" Quinn asked. Kurt and Rachel widened their eyes at her bluntness. But the woman just smiled knowingly.

"Perhaps you should follow me to the back? I can explain everything there." The woman said. Rachel and Quinn exchanged looks and followed the woman, Kurt in tow. They walked to the back through the kitchen to what seemed to be like some kind of store room and then further in, the woman opened a bead curtain and held it open for the three teens, they walked into the small room where two oriental style couched sat across from each other with a small black coffee table in between and a small bookshelf on the wall near the door.

"Have a seat." The woman said. "Would you like some tea?"

"Will it switch back our bodies?" Quinn mumbled.

"No, it's just normal tea, it is very nice and has healing qualities." The woman informed.

"Some tea would be lovely thank you." Rachel indulged. The woman nodded and went to the kitchen while the three of them took a seat on the couches, Rachel an Quinn next to each other with Kurt across from them.

"Rachel if something freaky happens because of this tea I am coming after you." Quinn warned.

"Are you sure you didn't do another body switch with Santana?" Rachel teased. "Oh God wait no, God knows what she would do to my body."

Quinn giggled at Rachel's horrified look while Kurt simply mirrored it. The woman came back and placed a tray on the table which held a tea pot and four small cups. She turned to the bookshelf to search for something.

"Look Rachel it's you in cup form again." Quinn said, picking up her empty cup and holding it carefully between her fingers and waving it lightly.

"Excuse me, currently it's you in cup form thank you very much!" Rachel corrected with a smug smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Kurt said, watching Quinn giggle wildly with a confused look on his face.

"Just a bit of an inside joke, Quinn put the cup down you look ridiculous!" Rachel said, taking the cup away from the girl and placing it back where it was.

"Since when do you two have inside jokes? What happened to a time where you couldn't stand each other?" Kurt asked. The girls shrugged simultaneously.

"I don't know, I guess we kind of bonded." Rachel said with a smile.

"It's so much easier than having to hate each other all the time." Quinn said.

"Okay correction, I never hated you, you know that." Rachel corrected.

"Yeah I guess I never totally hated you either." Quinn shrugged. Rachel smiled and bumped her shoulder with Quinn's, who repeated the action with a giggle.

"You two are adorable." Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"Ah ha! I found it!" the elderly woman said victoriously. She pulled a book from the shelf and walked back to them, taking a seat next to Kurt. She opened the dusty book and read from it silently. "Hmm…that's interesting."

"What?" the girls asked.

"According to legend, when two people with the same fortune must perform the tea ritual to recognize that they are in fact soul mates." The woman informed.

"You told us this yesterday." Rachel reminded. "Though it is completely ridiculous."

Kurt noticed the way Quinn's face fell when she said it. The woman just looked up at the blonde girl in front of her.

"Why would you say that dear?" she asked.

"Well…" Rachel began, looking to Quinn who was still looking down at the empty cup in front of her. "We only recently became friends. Granted everything has been very good since then, but you can hardly call us soul mates. You heard Kurt, we used to hate each other!"

"Ah, but that's the issue then!" the woman said, looking back down to the book. "It says here, should two soul mates not actually realize that they are in fact meant to be, then they shall be forced to see life through the other persons life until they truly realize their destiny. Only then could they be truly happy."

"Wait…extremely strange circumstances…incredible happiness…don't be afraid to embrace your faith…the fortune totally foresaw this!" Rachel exclaimed. The woman nodded with a knowing smile.

"So what we have to figure out each other like, before midnight or we'll be stuck like this forever?" Quinn said.

"Oh no, nothing ridiculous like that, you just have to live in each other's bodies until no more secrets are kept between you. Only then will your faiths be combined." The woman said. Quinn and Rachel gulped audibly. The woman smiled knowingly at them and stood up to put the book back in place. She poured tea for the three of them.

"I'll leave you to talk." She said, smiling at all three of them before leaving the small room.

"So basically we're stuck like this until we tell each other everything?" Quinn asked.

"It seems so." Kurt responded.

"Oh God I just realized something." Rachel's eyes widened.

"What?" Quinn and Kurt asked in unison. Rachel turned to Quinn.

"Nationals is tomorrow!" she said. Quinn's eyes went equally as wide.

"Oh holy shit sticks!" Quinn groaned, placing her face in her hands. Kurt chuckled.

"Kurt this is no laughing matter!" Rachel chastised.

"I'm sorry it's just funny to hear Quinn swear in your voice." Kurt said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We need to get out of here." Rachel said.

"And go where? What you two need to do is start talking. The quicker you reveal everything to each other, the better chance you have of switching back into each other's bodies!" Kurt said.

"Okay but can we not do it here please?" Quinn asked.

"Where do you propose we go?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I love that you're so willing to help us, but I think Quinn and I need to work this out on our own from now on. There's going to be a lot of talk and feelings and I think some privacy would help the both of us." Rachel explained. Kurt nodded.

"Okay then, let me at least buy you guys coffee and then I'll leave you two alone. Hey maybe the park would be a good place to sit and talk?" Kurt suggested.

"That sounds lovely actually." Rachel smiled at the idea. She looked at Quinn who smiled back and nodded. "The park it is then!"

They left the restaurant and thanked the elderly woman for her help before heading to a starbucks and buying coffee and then walking to the park where Kurt bid the girls goodbye and good luck. They walked a little bit in silence, gearing themselves up for the tell all about to happen, and then Quinn pointed out a bench where they sat down next to each other.

"Okay, enough silence, I think we should get started. There's a lot of history between us so we need to work fast if we're going to switch back in time for you to win us Nationals!" Quinn said. Rachel beamed at her.

"You really think we'll win because of me?" she asked.

"Considering we need to have full disclosure, I might as well start by saying yes, Rachel you're our star and we couldn't do it without you, I know you might not feel like that's true because everyone else just complains about you being too ambitious and big headed but the truth is…when you sing, I get goose bumps and I have to bite my cheek or something equally as painful and distracting just to stop myself from crying. Sometimes it doesn't even work." Quinn admitted, taking a deep breath because she talked too fast with too little breaths in between.

"Full disclosure?" Rachel asked again, Quinn nodded. "I think being in my body for so long is starting to affect you, you're ranting."

Quinn let out a laugh and bumped her shoulder against Rachel's

"Okay come on, your turn." She said to the girl.

"What we're taking turns now?" Rachel asked.

"I think that would be the best way to go about it." Quinn said. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Okay, every time I go to a school sporting event, my attention is on the sports for maybe five minutes, then it turns to the cheerleaders because, well, you just seem so focused on what you're doing. And you're so good at it. And our school's teams are so horrible. But honestly I think what really draws me towards the cheerleaders is you. You seem so passionate about it." Rachel shook her head in thought, then her mind landed on something. "Oh and when you do those death-defying flips into the air I silently pray you don't miss getting caught and break your neck."

Quinn laughed again.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear you don't want me to die." She said with a giggle. Then she trailed off in thought to pick up on something. "I like your hand writing. I know it's a stupid thing to say, but I've never seen hand writing so neat. It's beautiful."

"Thank you. And it's not stupid. Though I am surprised you noticed." Rachel said.

"I noticed it the first time when we were writing that song together, or were supposed to at least. " Quinn admitted, looking down at the ground slightly in shame at the memory of how she pushed Rachel to the limits.

"You were my inspiration for 'Get It Right.'" Rachel admitted. "So technically you did help."

"I hate how I treated you so badly for so long." Quinn blurted, rubbing her eyes in exasperation at the memories of her past self. "And I feel like I can never make it up to you, and it totally sucks because I really love…having you as a friend."

Rachel's breath hitched at the word 'love' and was pulled back to horrible reality at the end of the sentence. She took another deep breath and spoke.

"What you did to me in the past still stings a little, when I remember it. But I do forgive you, and I love…having you as a friend too." She caught herself at the end of the sentence. Quinn tried to fake a smile, but it just felt painful so she looked away.

"The first thing I thought when I saw you freshman year was that you seemed like a really nice person and I thought you'd be a cool friend. I wanted to approach you after our first class together. But then I heard your name, and I remembered my dad complaining about a gay couple with the last name 'Berry' and I was so scared of my family at the time, I just forgot all about it, but I hated the fact that I couldn't be your friend." Quinn explained.

"I've always wanted to be your friend, and I knew there was always something beneath that cold exterior you put on. That's why I never hated you." Rachel admitted, biting her lip at the slight fib she just said.

"I'm sorry I never gave you a chance because of my dad." Quinn said.

"I'm sorry you had to be so scared to approach me because of something like that. If I had known I swear to God I would have done everything possible to help you." Rachel squeezed her eyes shut at the admission, taking a deep breath to control her beating heart. She didn't want to give Quinn's body a coronary. "Is that why? All the slushies and the name calling, was it because of your father as well?"

"No." Quinn said bluntly. "Well…technically yes, but for a completely different reason…I don't think I'm ready to say yet."

"It's okay, though it might prolong the effects of this body switch thing. But it can wait until you're comfortable." Rachel said in understanding.

"Thank you. I love how you're so understanding about everything." Quinn admitted.

"Do to unto others as you wish others to do unto you." Rachel quoted. Quinn scoffed.

"Oh God, please never quote the bible again, I don't want to accidentally compare you to my father." Quinn said. Rachel smirked.

"Sorry." Rachel said. "Who's turn was it again?"

"Yours." Quinn said.

"You know when I said I was bi?" Rachel began.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked.

"I think the cheerios helped in the revelation." Rachel chuckled.

"What?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say I definitely approve of the skirts." Rachel chuckled again.

"Rachel, are you telling me you've been perving on the cheerios all this time?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it so crassly, but, yes, kind of." Rachel said, shaking her head. Quinn giggled.

"Oh my God! All of them? How many times have you checked my ass out?" she asked.

"Shut up, I'm not divulging so many details." Rachel said.

"Hey full disclosure remember? You have to." Quinn pressed on. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay, a few times, I didn't mean to, my eyes just wandered a little bit." Rachel admitted.

"How many is a few times?" Quinn asked again.

"Well I can't give you a specific number!" Rachel scoffed.

"Narrow it down for me. More than three?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Rachel cringed but smiled.

"More than five?" Quinn asked again, a playful smile on her lips.

"Yes." Rachel hid her face in her hands.

"More than ten?" Quinn asked again.

"Oh god just kill me now." Rachel groaned.

"You perv!" Quinn laughed out.

"Hey you can't blame me!" Rachel snapped with a giggle. "Those skirts are too damn short and…and…"

"And…and…" Quinn mocked. "You think I have a nice ass!"

"I will walk away and you will be stuck in that body forever!" Rachel threatened.

"I wonder what you'd look like with blue hair?" Quinn pretended to ponder.

"Quinn Fabray try it and I swear to Barbra I will kill you where you stand!" Rachel threatened.

"Hey you think if one of us dies the other will be sucked back into their body?" Quinn wondered again.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't want to be in this predicament long enough to find out. Can we get on with it please?" Rachel asked.

"Right okay, where were we? Oh yeah, we were talking about how you're a total perv and you think I have a nice ass." Quinn teased.

"I regret ever admitting that to you." Rachel shook her head.

"Well we would've been stuck like this if you didn't. Okay enough teasing I promised we can move past this. I'm actually incredibly flattered and if it makes you feel better I think you have a nice ass too." Quinn said with a proud grin.

"Thank you." Rachel mumbled. "Okay. It's totally your turn."

"Right…umm…" Quinn took a deep breath. "Remember how we got our glee yearbook picture even after Mr. Schuester said we couldn't afford it?"

"Yeah?" Rachel said.

"I kind of forced Sue to give the glee club one of her pages." Quinn admitted. She looked up at Rachel who was looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"You…you…what?!" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded.

"But…why? I mean…no one even wanted the picture except for me." Rachel said. Quinn nodded.

"I know, but you wanted it so badly that I just…I don't know…I mean…I always felt bad about the way I treated you so I thought I could do that to kind of…make up for it just a little bit." Quinn shrugged. "I know it in now way forgives what I did but…I just thought…"

She was cut off by two arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you so much." Rachel whispered. "No one has ever done anything like that for me."

"It was the least I could do…plus six pages for the cheerios is freaking ridiculous!" Quinn said an Rachel giggled into her shoulder.

"That doesn't diminish your gesture in any way and I swear I feel like I could kiss you if it weren't for the fact that you're in my body which makes it a little weird plus the fact that we're friends-"

"I wouldn't mind if we were in our own bodies." Quinn blurted out. Rachel looked up at her.

"You wouldn't?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uuuuh…can we move on and get back to that later?" Quinn asked sheepishly.

"Umm…sure." Rachel nodded with a confused smile on her face. "Who's turn is it again? We keep getting sidetracked."

"We do. I think it's your turn." Quinn said. Rachel nodded.

"Okay…every time I was slushied I would secretly hope it was grape." She admitted. Rachel htched an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Quinn asked with a giggle. Rachel shrugged.

"It's my favorite, at least something could would come out of it." She said.

"All I can imagine is you licking yourself like a cat whenever threw a grape slushy at you." Quinn laughed, shaking her head.

"I was tempted once I swear." Rachel giggled.

"My God you're so weird it actually makes you cute." Quinn blurted. Her eyes widened, she thought immediately of a way to change the subject. "Umm…I really liked the way you dressed the first few weeks of Freshman year."

Yeah Fabray that's SO much better! She thought to herself.

"You did?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, why did you start wearing the argyle? Not that it's bad…I mean…" Quinn trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence without messing up again.

"The slushies." Rachel explained with another shrug. "All my good clothes were getting irrevocably stained so I just started wearing all that argyle."

Quinn let out a breath and looked away again.

"I can never apologize enough." She muttered.

"You don't have to, I was just explaining why, I never meant to-"

"I know, I know." Quinn cut her off. "I just still feel bad you know."

"I think it's your turn." Rachel said.

"Okay. This is going to be very hard for me to admit so you have to promise not to laugh okay?" Quinn asked.

"I promise." Rachel said immediately, concern written all over her face.

"Okay." Quinn paused for dramatic affect, being in Rachel's body for this long really was wearing on to her. "I am a total Harry Potter nerd."

"I know." Rachel said without missing a beat. Quinn's eyes went wide and she shot her gaze towards the other girl.

"What?! How?! That was my best kept secret! Not even Santana knows about it!" Quinn ranted.

"Remember on the plane how Santana made me switch seats because she wanted to sit next to Brittany so I ended up sitting next to you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded.

"Well, you fell asleep on the flight and you started muttering something about Voldemort and spiders and horcruxes and…something about fluffy…Quinn…Who's fluffy?" Rachel asked.

"A giant three headed dog that protects a trapped door and falls asleep to harp music." Quinn admitted seriously. Rachel raised her eyebrow and gave Quinn a questioning look. Quinn smiled back like what she said was completely normal. "What?"

"I'm officially concerned for your mental health." Rachel deadpanned.

"Muggle." Quinn retorted.

"What?" Rachel said in confusion.

"Are you serious you don't know what a muggle is?!" Quinn demanded, suddenly offended.

"I never read the books or watched the movies. I was too busy-"

"YOU NEVER READ HARRY POTTER?!" Quinn demanded again. Loudly.

"Quinn you're scaring me." Rachel said with wide eyes.

"Oh my God!" Quinn exclaimed. "This can't be happening you are reading those books before we graduate or I swear on Dumbledore's grave I-"

"Who's Dumbledore?" Rachel wondered. Quinn gave her a death glare that actually made her gulp.

"You are reading those books or you will never see the lights of a Broadway Marquee ever again!" Quinn threatened.

"Okay okay. I'll check a bookstore when we get back, God." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You'd really read the books because I asked you to?" Quinn asked.

"More like threatened." Rachel scoffed. "But yes, if it means that much to you I'll read them."

"I can loan them to you if you'd like, you don't have to buy them unless you really like the story and want to have your own copies." Quinn said with a smile.

"That would save time, thank you." Rachel smiled at her.

"Oh, and you're not going to look at socks the same ever again." Quinn warned.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see once you read the second book." Quinn said. Rachel just shrugged and nodded in acceptance.

"Is it my turn again?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah but, can we get out of here? I can't feel my ass." Quinn stated.

"Technically it's my ass, but okay." Rachel giggled, getting up and opening her hand for Quinn's who smiled and took hold of hers. They walked further to the park and talked a little bit more, trading small things they totally forgot about like favorite colors, movies, songs and foods. Before they knew it it was five in the afternoon and they decided to head back to the hotel. They got to the girl's room to find it empty. Quinn used her own phone to send a quick text to Santana to ask her where they were. A reply came shortly after, along with the ring tone.

All I wanna get is…

A little bit closer

All I wanna know is…

Can you come a little closer

"Tegan and Sara? Really?" Rachel giggled.

"What? They're good! And their last name is Quin with one 'n'" Quinn shrugged.

"Yeah that's not narcissistic at all." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh be quiet." Quinn said, throwing a pillow playfully at Rachel's head.

"Well at least I know something else about you." Rachel giggled.

"Exactly!" Quinn grinned smugly. Rachel threw herself on the bed and Quinn lay down next to her.

"I think we should move on to some of the heavier stuff. We talked about everything else and we should get it out of the way so that we won't have to leave the room if we don't want the other's to hear us." Rachel reasoned.

"Okay." Quinn said, gulping audibly.

"Just…" Rachel took a deep breath. "Promise me nothing will change if we say something that would otherwise leave some awkwardness in between us?"

"I promise. Nothing will change unless it's for the better Rach." Quinn promised. Rachel smiled and blushed lightly. Quinn smiled at her. "What's with the blush?"

"It's just…no one else calls me that, you know, 'Rach.' I like it." Rachel chuckled.

"I know…that's why I call you that. I remember when we started being friends and I started calling you that, you would always smile. It made me feel really good because I was finally calling you something that made you smile instead of look down like you always did when I called you all those other ridiculous names. So I kept calling you that because I wanted to see you smile." Quinn admitted.

"It always did. When you called me that it…it made me feel kind of special. I mean, I noticed you don't really have nicknames for anyone else, except maybe the few times you called Santana and Brittany 'S' and 'B' which really just seemed lazy to me at first. Apart from that you always called people their full names. When you called me Rach I felt special cause it was my first proper nickname an it was by someone who didn't really do nicknames you know?" Rachel admitted. She had a smile on her lips all throughout her explanation.

"I'm really happy it did, Rach." Quinn smiled at her. Rachel turned over and her own smile widened.

"I think it's your turn." She said softly. Quinn bit her lip and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes.

"I want to go to Columbia or NYU so that I won't be far away from you." Quinn admitted, letting out a breath. "I don't really care about anyone else. I don't even know where Santana is going to school. I just don't want to lose you."

Rachel stared at her with her mouth hung open. "What?"

Quinn just nodded, confirming what she just said.

"Why me? I mean…You wanted to go to Yale for so long, why change all that for me?" Rachel asked. Quinn just smiled at her with tears in her eyes. "Quinn are you okay?"

"I need to tell you something and it's really important." Quinn said, swallowing at the lump in her throat. She sat up, resting her back against the headboard of the bes and Rachel sat up to sit on the bed cross legged, giving the other girl her full attention. Quinn took another deep breath to get her emotions in check. "Okay. Remember this morning when I said I had recently stopped questioning my sexuality?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded.

"I had actually been questioning for a really long time." Quinn admitted. "Since Freshman year…specifically a few weeks after I met you for the first time ever."

"What?" Rachel breathed out. Quinn nodded.

"I just…when I first saw you I thought you were really really cute. At first I thought it was just me wanting to be friend with you you know. The I started noticing things that I shouldn't…that I was told was wrong to notice about other girls. Things like your smile, or how your eyes lit up when you did so. Or how cute your laugh was…you get the where I'm going with this right?" Quinn asked.

"I think I do." Rachel nodded.

"Okay. So…that was a little before I joined the cheerios. Then that's when I started picking on you. Santana and I had become friends and I heard her calling you names and…honestly all I wanted to was defend you but I was so scared I just went along with it." Quinn stopped to let out a shaky breath and push back the tears again. "Remember t-the first time I called you RuPaul?"

"You just walked by and you said 'Hey RuPaul.'" Rachel said, shutting her eyes tightly at the memory, pushing back the pain those words had inflicted.

"That was the only bad nickname I ever came up with for you. The rest were all Santana. But I…I was walking by and I was about to say 'Hey Rachel.' I had wanted to talk to you, to apologize and try to be friends. I had already hit the 'R' when I saw Santana walk around the corner and I just spat out 'RuPaul' because I didn't want her to suspect anything." Quinn shut her eyes and shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Rachel said, taking Quinn's hand in hers an wiping a tear away with her free one. "Just…finish what you're saying, it's okay."

"I was so torn for so long. Part of me wanted to befriend you, another part of me wanted to deny anything I felt for you. In the end I let the latter win every time for two years because I didn't want to deal with the tribulations of the other choice. I was scared and I let my fear win every time. I was such a coward and I hated myself for it." Quinn let a loud sob escape. She screwed her eyes shut again, ready to drop another bomb. "I slept with Puckerman that night because I was felt so freaking horrible about everything. I was crying and he had told me if I ever wanted to have a good time I could just call. So I did. We broke into my mom's stash of wine coolers and I had sex with him so that maybe, just maybe, I could convince myself that I liked boys. But I didn't, and instead I just got pregnant and kicked out of my parents' house."

"Can I admit something while we're on the subject?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded, needing the distraction just for a little while. "When I heard about your parents kicking you out I wanted to beg my fathers to let you stay with us, I even talked to Finn about it but he told me that you were staying with him."

"Why?" Quinn asked through a sob.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe. At that point I didn't care about all the names or the slushies. I just wanted to know you were safe. I asked Finn about you every chance I could. And Mercedes when you moved in with her." Rachel admitted. She wrapped her arms comfortingly around the other girl, allowing her to sob in her shoulder just a bit to calm herself down.

"When I had Beth…" Quinn began. Rachel pulled back to look at the girl. "I let your mom adopt her. Not because I wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to give her any other ways to hurt you. I just wanted Beth to be raised in a good home and I wanted to give her to the woman who brought you into the world. In a way I felt grateful to her, not because she abandoned you, I hate her for that, but because she brought you into the world and in a way she brought you to me."

Rachel just smile at her, tears in her own eyes.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did and any way that I hurt you. Rachel the truth is that I love you like crazy. I'm…Rachel I'm in love with you." Quinn finally blurted out, sobbing uncontrollably. Rachel pulled her into another tight embrace and let her cry it out in her shoulder while she just smiled at her revelation. After a few minutes Quinn quietened down and they sat in silence. "Rach, please say something."

"Do you remember the corsage Finn gave you at prom?" Rachel asked. Quinn furrowed her brow, not sure where the girl was going with this, but indulged her.

"Yeah. It was a gardenia with a green ribbon. It-"

"Matched your eyes." Rachel finished for her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Quinn asked.

"Because I told him to get it for you. He was going on about not knowing anything about flowers and not being sure which corsage to get you and I was sure he was going to pick some cheap horrible thing and I just wanted you to have the perfect corsage. I told him to get you that. But I didn't do it without an ulterior motive." Rachel explained.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, sniffling.

"Do you know what Gardenias mean?" Rachel asked.

"Umm…I read it somewhere. Give me a second, let me remember." Quinn said. She pulled back from the other girl and rubbed her temples, trying to jog her memory. The it hit her. Here eyes snapped open and she looked up at Rachel, who smiled at her and nodded knowingly.

"It means…"

"Secret love." They said together. Rachel softly, Quinn in awe.

"Does that mean…?" Quinn trailed off, not wanting to be wrong, even when the chances of that happening were slim to none.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel said softly. Quinn's eyes lit up, even though they were still filled with tears. Rachel leaned in and pressed their lips together softly. They both ignored how strange it felt to be technically kissing themselves. They just went with it. Pretty soon they were making out on the bed with Quinn straddling Rachel. (Though it looked like Rachel was straddling Quinn.)

They forgot all sense of time and soon they heard the door clicking open.

"Ay Dios mio!" Santana's voice broke their haze. They snapped up to see all the girls staring at them in awe, Brittany with a huge smile on her face and Santana covering her eyes. "My eyes! They burn!"

"Fuck off Santana!" Quinn shouted. But to everyone else it seemed like Rachel Berry had just cursed out the Latina and everyone's eyes grew even wider, if that were possible.

"Oh Shit the munchkin grew a pair!" Lauren laughed. Santana rolled her eyes, not happy at being cursed out by the brunette, not knowing it was her best friend in there. Brittany still smiled.

"Yay! You two are finally together!" she clapped happily, jumping on the bed they occupied to hug them both. They just chuckled and accepted the tight embraces. Soon enough the tall blonde hopped over to Santana and hugged her. "San they did it!"

"Yeah they did babe." Santana said. She'd never admit it, but she was secretly happy for the two girls.

"Yo someone wanna explain this to me." Mercedes asked.

"Nothing to explain Mercedes, except R-uhh, Quinn and I finally told each other how we felt." Quinn shrugged, hoping no one caught the close call. That would be much harder to explain to everyone than the fact that she was currently straddling Rachel…or, well…herself…yeah that would be really tricky to explain considering it still didn't make much sense to herself.

"Oh well, you two think you can keep your tongues in your own mouths long enough to join us for dinner?" Santana asked.

"Sure." Quinn said with a shrug.

"Oh! Anything but Chinese again!" Rachel said.

"Hell no, that didn't sit too well with me last night." Lauren said. "Oh! Crap!"

She got up and ran off to the bathroom.

"Really? Again?" Tina asked.

"That's like the fourth time today girl, what kind of voodoo nastiness did you eat?" Mercedes asked.

"Too. Much. Soy sauce." Lauren exclaimed from behind the closed bathroom door. Mercedes shook her head and turned her attention back to Quinn as Rachel straddling the other girl.

"Yo Dorothy, hate to rain on your parade but you need to get off of Alice in Wonderland over there, she's looking way too happy." Mercedes chuckled. Quinn just looked down and smile at Rachel knowingly, leaning in and kissing her again. Rachel deepened it and they would have started another make out session if Santana didn't grab Quinn from the back of her shirt and pulled her off of Rachel and into the chair she was sleeping in the previous night.

"You two best keep it in your pants and not gross me out during dinner, it's bad enough I had to deal with this one." She pointed at who she thought was Quinn. "Drooling over short stack over here."

Rachel rolled her eyes while Quinn simply blushed, then Santana huffed and walked away.

They went to dinner and after they were all back in the hotel room in their pajamas. They talked for hours, talking Santana and Lauren out of pranking the boys three times. (Rachel having to talk Quinn out of agreeing the first time.) and pretty soon they were all in bed falling asleep. Quinn kissed Rachel on the lips softly, getting told once again to 'keep it in her pants' while the Latina dozed off herself, and then turned her back to her. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her stomach from behind and pull her closer.

"What are you doing?" Quinn whispered.

"Shh, this might be my only time to be the big spoon." Rachel giggled.

"Fine." Quinn chuckle and cuddled back into the body behind her. Suddenly something popped into her mind and she turned to face the other girl. "Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?" Rachel whispered back.

"I have one last confession." She admitted.

"What, are you a Star Wars junkie now?" Rachel guessed with a giggle.

"What? No." Quinn shook her head. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh this ought to be good." Rachel giggled.

"I may have masturbated while looking at myself in the mirror this morning." Quinn said directly into the other girl's ear so that no one would hear.

"That makes me feel slightly less perverted." Rachel admitted.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked.

"Don't blame me for your abs!" Rachel scoffed.

"You're adorable. But you're still a pervert." Quinn giggled, kissing the girl sweetly on the lips one last time. She felt the other girl's pout. "But at least you're MY pervert."

"That sounds horribly disturbing. Turn around, I want to be the big spoon!" Rachel said. Quinn giggled but indulged the girl.

The next morning she woke up with her arm wrapped around a smaller body an she smiled. She felt the smaller figure turn around in her hold.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly, in her own voice.

"No. It's Santana." Quinn said seriously.

"Oh my God what?!" Rachel demanded quietly. Quinn finally opened her eyes and smiled at the brunette.

"Kidding." She said with a chuckle.

"Don't do that!" Rachel ordered, shoving her lightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy to see you!" Quinn said.

"I'm happy to see you too, and to be in my own body, I mean yours is nice and all but the floor was too far away." Rachel shrugged. Quinn giggled.

"Too close for me." She said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Just kiss me. I finally want to be able to kiss the real you an not myself." Rachel whispered. Quinn nodded with a smile and pressed her lips to the brunettes. They kissed for a few minutes, enjoying finally actually feeling each other. Then Quinn pulled back and smiled at the brunette.

"What time is it?" she asked. Rachel turned to pick up her phone and check the time.

"Eight fifteen." She answered, turning back to the blonde.

"What time does breakfast start?" Quinn asked. Rachel thought for a second.

"Seven thirt-" she didn't have time to finish her answer. Quinn threw the covers off of her and shot out of bed, rummaging quickly through her bag to get her clothes out. She grabbed her shower bag and sped off into the bathroom.

"Where's the fire?" Rachel asked, confused at the blonde's antics. Quinn's head popped out of the bathroom door for a split second to provide her with an answer.

"Bacon." She said simply, turning back into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Rachel just threw herself back onto the pillows laughing.

A few minutes later they were downstairs at the buffet having breakfast. Quinn sat down after shoveling twelve strips of bacon onto a plate with a scoop of scrambled eggs and some toast. The eggs and toast were ignored as she grabbed two strips of crispy bacon and bit into them.

"Oh thank God!" she moaned as she chewed. Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed the blonde's jaw shut.

"Sweetie, I know you're excited about your slaughtered pig after being respectful of my body and my diet, but at least feign some semblance of table manners." Rachel requested. Quinn just smiled at her and kissed her cheek, getting herself shoved away from the smaller girl as she wiped at her cheek furiously.

"No kissing until you've brushed, flossed and used mouth wash!" Rachel warned.

"You almost take the fun out of bacon." Quinn said with her still full mouth. "Almost."

"Glad I'm not a total party pooper." Rachel deadpanned, sipping her coffee and biting off another piece of vegan pancake. Kurt sat down across from her after a minute.

"So, ladies, have we returned to our God given bodies?" he asked. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him and smirked.

"You ate a handful of paste in a dare in the third grade and then cried because it tasted awful." She stated. Kurt dropped his face in his hands while Quinn laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Me mumbled, then pointed to Quinn. "Blondie you repeat that to anyone and I will kill you and use your hair for a wig!"

"Your secret's safe with me Kurt." Quinn promised with a smile on her face.

"So I take it you two told each other everything yesterday, how did that go?" Kurt asked.

"There were laughs, and tears, and death threats because I've never read Harry Potter." Rachel said, rolling her eyes at the last part. Kurt dropped hi fork onto his plate and gawked at her.

"You've never read Harry Potter?" he asked again.

"Thank you!" Quinn said loudly. Rachel groaned.

"I will read them this summer!" she promised again.

"And when you're done we're having a movie marathon! All the movies!" Kurt stated.

"Aren't there like eight of them?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Quinn said bluntly.

"Oh my God you people are insane." Rachel mumbled.

"Quinn, what's your house?" Kurt asked as if it were the most normal thing ever.

"Ravenclaw." Quinn answered just as simply. Kurt smiled wildly.

"Wit beyond measure…" he lead in. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Is a man's greatest treasure!" She finished excitedly, high fiving him over the table.

"What does that even mean?" Rachel asked.

"It's our house motto." Kurt answered non chalantly. Quinn nodded happily at her. Rachel took a deep breath. At least her girlfriend and her best friend were getting along.

Her girlfriend.

She smiled at Quinn who was focused on her food at the moment. Quinn caught on to the look she was receiving and looked back at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Rachel said. "Everything is completely perfect and I am incredibly happy."

"Looks like the fortune was right after all huh?" Quinn smiled back.

"Yeah. I guess so." Rachel nodded, still smiling at how perfect the previous day turned out to be.

* * *

**A/N: Song: Closer by Tegan and Sara **

**This was partly inspired by the movie Freaky Friday**

**Note: I know the song was released after when they went to New York but I really liked it and then I found out that their last name was Quin thanks to Googles and I just had to (SorryNotSorry {I'm sorry I said that though cause that was lame})**

***Ahem***

**Also none of those legends or traditions were real, at least not to my knowledge, I just needed something for the story *shrug***

**see you for the last two fanfics for Faberry Week 2013! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sixth fanfic for Faberry week 2013**

**Theme: **Assassins

**Title: **Love Mafia.

**Rating: **M

* * *

"I'm telling you I can do it if you'd only give me a damned chance!" Rachel insisted.

"You honestly think I'm going to believe that you have what it takes to be an assassin?" Sue scoffed. "Don't make me laugh!"

"How can you believe me if you don't me a chance. One hit, that's all I'm asking, then you decide for yourself!" Rachel negotiated, but Sue was having none of it.

"I've got the best assassins in the country, what makes you think you're better than them?" Sue demanded.

"I'm not saying I'm better, just up to par! Plus, have you seen some of them?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Get out of my office. I never want to hear another word about this again!" Sue ordered. Rachel huffed out an angry and exasperated breath and stormed out of the office, straight to intel.

"Artie?" she asked.

"Over here!" he said from behind a computer, tapping away at the keyboard.

"I need your help." Rachel said, standing in front of the desk.

"What can I do you for? And how are the rifles I gave you?" he asked.

"They're great, most accurate things I've ever shot." Rachel said with a smile. "But enough chit chat. I need you to hack Sue's mission database."

"You want me to what?" he gaped at her.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Sue's being an unreasonable bitch as usual and I know I've got what it takes to join her team, but she's stubborn. She won't give me a chance, so I'm going to take it. Isn't initiative a factor for an assassin?" she reasoned.

"Initiative is one thing. Disregarding a superior's decision on the other hand is down right suicidal to your career, and when you consider it's Sue we're talking about, your life!" the brown haired boy warned.

"I'm well aware of the insanity that is Sue Sylvester. I'm more than prepared. And I promise you'll be safe. If you come under fire just say I stole your chair until you hacked into the database." She shrugged. "Now will you help me?"

"If I don't will you steal my chair until I do?" Artie deadpanned. Rachel just chuckled lightly.

"Get to it. You have my comm code right?" Rachel asked. Artie nodded in confirmation. "Good, now if you'll excuse me I need to get to Spanish. A good spy is prepared for worldwide missions."

With that, she walked out of Intel and down the halls. You see, McKinley wasn't your everyday high school. It was a school that molded the best of the best spies that went on to work for the most successful government agencies in the world. MI-5, MI-6, Intel at the White house and the pentagon, FBI and the CIA among others. McKinley was just a cover name. Who would think that the best spies and agents of the world came from a small one horse town in Ohio? Exactly. No one would even dare think it. But that was the bare truth. Rachel Berry was chosen for her extensive research abilities and initiative and ambition. But the truth was that Rachel wanted to be out on the field. She showed the abilities. She passed boot camp, target practice and every other necessary training to be considered an agent. The only training she required was that of an assassin. But the coach of that division, one Sue Sylvester, refused to give her a chance. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked into class a few minutes before the bell and sat down next to Kurt, her best friend.

"Morning." She said to him with a smile.

"What devious plan are you concocting now?" he asked without a second thought.

"What would make you think I was planning anything?" she asked.

"Sweetie, you're a good spy, but I'm your best friend. I know how you work, you're feeling like a badass because you're planning something stupid and dangerous, but undoubtedly brilliant, so spill." Kurt stated.

"Let's just say after I'm done there's no way Sue will be able to say no to me ever again." Rachel said. Kurt looked up from his sketch book, no doubt working on his newest gear design.

"Good lord what are you up to?" he deadpanned.

"You'll see." She winked at him. Just then the seats in front of them were taken by a blonde and a brunette. Rachel smirked to herself, tore off a paper from her note book, scribbled something in it and shaped it into a triangle. She held it up at an angle and flicked it at the ceiling. It ricocheted off of it and landed onto the desk in front of her, right in front of the blonde who picked up the paper and opened it.

Morning princess xx

Quinn Fabray rolled her eyes and turned in her seat.

"You know, normal teenagers text each other in class to talk. And the teacher isn't even here yet." Quinn stated with a smirk at the short brunette.

"Aww but where's the fun in that?" Rachel fake-pouted. Quinn rolled her eyes again.

"Well good morning to you too. How was your weekend?" she asked with a genuine smile.

"Pretty good, went paint-balling with my uncle, he called it field training. You know him, Marine man and all." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Sounds nice, who won?" Quinn asked.

"I totally whooped his retired behind. Set up a paint trap with a trip wire." Rachel shrugged.

"How can you even do that in a paint ball field?" Quinn furrowed her brow.

"Please, you really think my uncle is going to take me to some random paint ball place like everyone else? He bought our own guns and paint pellets, lots of them, and took me out to the woods." Rachel explained.

"Where did you find a trip wire in the woods?" Quinn asked with a hitched eyebrow.

"Brought it with me. As if I'd ever go un prepared. It's a monthly thing with us, he says it'll keep me on my toes." Rachel said.

"Only in the real business it's bullets not paint pellets and getting hit will mean your life." Quinn reminded.

"I'm well aware, but then that explains why I'm always prepared. I only got hit once and it was on my vest, though I think he went easy on me which sucks." Rachel shrugged.

"Maybe he was just having fun?" Quinn asked.

"Probably." Rachel nodded. Suddenly the brunette next to Quinn turned around and face the two of them.

"Q, are you done making out with the hobbit? I was talking some important shit over here." Santana demanded. Quinn looked at her with her signature unamused look. Eyebrow hitched, lips pursed.

"You were talking about clothes. More specifically your newest pair of as you call them 'fuck me' heels. Hardly important." Quinn deadpanned. "And don't call my friend a hobbit."

"Ooh, feisty. I like." Rachel snickered. Santana just sneered at her and turned back in her seat while Quinn rolled her eyes and smirked at the shorter brunette. "You know maybe someday we can go paint balling or something."

Quinn's smirk turned into a smile. "I'd like that, but you better be ready to get your ass kicked."

"Kinky. Keep talking like that and you'll get yourself in trouble princess." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows, earning her a gagging sound from Santana. Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina and leaned in to whisper in Rachel's ear.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she whispered softly. Rachel's eyes widened and her smirk fell. Quinn pulled back from the girl and just chuckled before turning back and paying attention to the teacher who had just walked in and was about to start the lesson. Kurt pulled Rachel back in her seat.

"You have it bad." He teased as he began taking notes. Rachel was stunned for a good two minutes before she was able to snap out of her thoughts and pay attention to what her teacher was rambling about in Spanish.

Half way through the lesson her comm beeped. Cell phones were off limits in class, however the school-wide communicators given to each student at the beginning of Freshman year are to be turned on at all times. She slipped it out of her pocket and read the message she had received.

Incoming message: Intel: : Mission accomplished. Rendezvous at Intel HQ ASAP.

Rachel smirked at the message and tapped one out quickly.

Outgoing message: Agent : Message received. Thank you. Over and out.

After the lesson was over she grabbed her stuff, bid Quinn and Kurt a quick 'see you later' and headed over to Intel once again. She walked in and went right to Artie's desk.

"What have you got for me?" she asked.

"Okay. As you know, Sue Sylvester tends to go over the top with her missions even for her students. To toughen them up, as she says." Artie explained.

"Right." Rachel nodded, prompting him to go on.

"Well this time she's really hit the mother load. Apparently she's tracking down members of the Mafia." Artie stated. Rachel took that information in.

"I have to say I'm impressed, Figgins approved that?" Rachel asked.

"Does it matter? She'll do it anyway." Artie shrugged. Rachel had to agree, Sue didn't really care for what her boss said, she was her own boss. "Anyway, she's putting them at her top priority and giving them to her best."

"Which means if I'm able to get even one of them before they do I've got a position in the bag." Rachel stated.

"That or you're in the bag. And by that I mean body bag." Artie deadpanned.

"Your concern is flattering Artie. So who's the target?" Rachel asked.

"Right." Artie said, looking at his computer. "His name is Lorenzo de la Cueva. He's part of the Mexican Mafia. He'll arrive in Lima this Friday night. Obviously he hasn't caught wind of the school or the hit that Sue has on him. He's here to 'visit family.'"

"Which means he's here to strike a deal with one of his cousins in the Mafia." Rachel said.

"Right." Artie nodded.

"When is he set to leave?" Rachel said, thinking about her strategy.

"Monday morning. He'll be here all weekend. There's a recording of a phone call he made recently." Artie said. He slipped a flash drive over the desk. "That's the recording. This is his file, a picture is included."

"Thanks Artie. I owe you one." Rachel said, taking the drive and the file, slipping them into her bag and walking out.

"Oh, and Rachel?" Artie said, stopping Rachel in her tracks and getting her to turn around. "Good luck."

"Thanks. If this works I'll be sure to put in a good word for you." Rachel promised. The boy smiled at her and with that, she was on her way. She went straight to her locker and opened it, reaching to the mirror she had in the back after checking that the coast was clear. She lifted the mirror and opened the small safe she had installed behind it. She slipped the file and the drive in there, locking them up to keep them safe until the end of the day where she could collect them again and study them to work out her strategy. Once she locked the safe and slipped the mirror back into place, she felt a tap on her shoulder and all but jumped around to see who it was.

"Hey, sorry did I startle you?" Quinn said.

"There's a reason I keep a mirror in the back of my locker. I saw you behind me." Rachel tried to play off. Quinn smirked and nodded, accepting her answer.

"Rachel Berry never goes un prepared huh?" Quinn asked. Rachel just shrugged. "Anyway, do you want to go out this Friday?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, princess?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Well I was, but maybe now I'm not so sure." Quinn teased.

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure if I can this Saturday, I'll get back to okay?" Rachel said. Quinn leaned in, her lips against the brunette's ear.

"You're not gonna leave me hanging are you?" Quinn muttered.

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it." Rachel whispered back, she could feel Quinn smirk against her ear.

"Good, I'll be waiting, you know I don't usually wait for anyone right?" Quinn said again.

"Hmm." Rachel smirked. "To what do I owe that honor?"

Quinn's hand fell gently on the other side of the brunette's neck, pulling her in closer against Quinn's lips.

"Let's just say I think you' be an interesting change of pace." Quinn said again, nipping at soft lobe. Rachel's breath hitched slightly.

"I'll let you know." Rachel promised softly.

"Good. I'll see you in combat training." Quinn said, placing a chaste kiss to her neck before flashing her a wink and walking away. Kurt stepped up to her a second later.

"Looks like someone's getting their wish, hmm?" he snickered. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"We can talk about that later, right now I need to know if you have anymore of those assassin outfits you esigned for Sue's team." Rachel asked.

"Well of course, I keep always make two extras, Male and Female, for my portfolio." Kurt shrugged as if it were common knowledge. "Why?"

"Come by my house after school and I'll explain everything okay?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded and with that Rachel walked off to combat training.

That evening after school Kurt was sitting on Rachel's bed while she was on her computer ready to play the recording file.

"So you're going to make the hit before one of Sue's team?" Kurt asked, still gaping at his friend's idea.

"Exactly." Rachel said with a nod. "That's why I need the gear."

"Okay, I'll let you borrow it, just don't get any blood on it. And I still think this is completely insane." Kurt said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's Sue Sylvester we're talking about, If it's not completely insane, it's not good enough." Rachel shrugged. "Now could you be quiet for a few minutes? I need to listen to this recording."

"Okay." Kurt hummed, lying back on the bed and picking up a magazine from the night stand. Rachel smiled at him and turned back to her computer, playing the recording. It crackled a bit at first, but then voiced started coming into audibility.

Hello?

Hola cousin, it is Lorenzo.

Lorenzo. It's been a while.

Si, it has, I hope you are well.

Si si, I am good, and you?

A chuckle.

Still alive.

So to what do I owe this phone call?

I wish it were to catch up, I'm afraid it is business.

What?! Why would you be stupid enough to call! Phones can be tapped, you know this!

Ay, relax. Who would be tapping your phone in that little town of yours?

Still. You should know better. Has my uncle taught you nothing?

Do not make me out to be a rookie fool cousin. Just because you are older.

Age has nothing to do with it. Hindsight however does.

I simply called to let you know I will be in Lima in a week. I arrive on Friday evening. Can we meet then?

Yes. I have to say I am interested in what you are concocting this time.

This is not my doing. That is all I can say. I will see you soon. Until then, I wish you well.

Vaya con Dios cousin. See you soon.

A slight crackle and the recording ended.

"Well that was informative. You don't even know where he's staying!" Kurt snickered. Rachel rolled her eyes, grabbed the file off the desk and threw it next to him on the bed. He hitched an eyebrow at her and grabbed the file. "My God Artie is good."

"He hacked her database. This is all the information she's dug up on him. I don't know who her intel guys are, but they are good." Rachel said. "Artie's good enough to hack her database though, and I'm pretty sure her intel guys are the ones who secured it."

"I think it would be easier from within the school's mainframe." Kurt commented.

"Nugatory. Her computer's have their own mainframe separate from the school's. The school's aren't even on the grid, but you know her." Rachel shrugged.

"And Artie was able to hack a whole different mainframe in less than an hour? Damn, he is good." Kurt said, surveying the file. "Okay so he'll be staying in the hotel closes to Lima. Even that's an hour away. When are you going to make the hit?"

"I was thinking after he visits his cousin. If this man is connected to de la Cueva then it's safe to say he'll be an interesting find. Anything I can bring back to Sue after the hit will help seal my place in her team." Rachel reasoned. She stood from her chair. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, following her out of the room and down to the basement. He stopped a few steps after going down the stairs while she went behind the bar. "What are you-"

"You'll see." She replied. She pulled a bottle from the shelf and set them on the bar. She turned back to the now empty spot and the shelf and pressed her thumb on it. There was a small flash of green light and the shelf suddenly shook slightly and, with a hissing sound, began sliding down into the floor. Kurt watched with wide eyes. When the shelf was fully out of view, hidden somewhere underground, a small room appeared, rendered white with the light tubes all along the walls behind the metal shelves that held different pistols rifles and, at a closer look, grenades and…was that a rocket launcher?!

"What is this?" Kurt asked, looking at the rooms contents, but not daring to touch them.

"My daddy's arsenal of weapons." Rachel shrugged as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Kurt did a double take at her.

"Your father just has an arsenal of weapons lying around?" Kurt asked.

"Hidden behind a shelf in the bar in his basement with the family's thumb print required is hardly 'lying around' Kurt. My dad used to work for the government before he retired. It's where he met daddy. My dad, Hiram, worked for Intel. Daddy was one of the best field agents out there. They worked very closely. They fell in love. And here I am." Rachel explained with a shrug.

"What a romantic tale." Kurt deadpanned. "So now he just keeps weapons in his basement? Why?"

"In his own words 'a good agent is always prepared, even if he is retired.'" Rachel said. "And then dad says 'the only thing we have to be prepared for in this town is a delinquent thief who'll crap his pants if he sees your tree tall ass holding a baseball bat.'"

"Those two are incredibly charming." Kurt smiled. "But what are you doing with these?"

"Well, this is actually only the first part of our armory. It gets bigger but that requires a whole bunch of different codes. But some of these are the ones Artie's given me to try out. He sneaks a few of the newest shipments out for me." Rachel explained.

"Exactly why does Artie do all of this for you?" Kurt asked. Rachel shrugged.

"He's a friend who helps his friends. Reminds me of someone else I know." She said, smiling innocently at him.

"Okay, fine, I'll help you." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll bring the outfit by tomorrow to make the necessary adjustments. I should have it done by Friday afternoon."

"That would be perfect, thank you." Rachel smiled at him, then turned back to survey the weapons in front of her. "Now I just need to scout the area and see what kind of rifle would be best."

Footsteps were heard behind them on the stairs.

"Rachel, is Kurt staying over for…Oh I see you have the weapons out." Leroy said with a smile. "Cleaning or just showing off?"

"I've got a mission daddy." Rachel told him. He smiled.

"Ooh, anything good?" he asked.

"Lorenzo de la Cuerva. He'll be here this weekend and I need to survey the area of that hotel, the one that's an hour away from here? What's it called again?" she asked.

"The Late Autumn Hotel, sweetheart." He said with a proud smile. Rachel smiled back at him and nodded. "Okay well good luck, let me know if you need help okay?"

"Will do daddy. Now is there something you wanted to know?" Rachel wondered.

"Just wondering if Kurt wanted to stay for dinner." He said, smiling to the boy.

"That would be lovely sir but I can't, I have to get home and make sure my own father eats something other than pizza or hot wings." Kurt rolled his eyes. Rachel chuckled lightly and pressed a button to get the shelf to rise up again. They walked out of the basement and bid Kurt a goodbye as he left.

The next day at school Rachel was at her locker when Quinn came up behind them. The brunette smiled at her from the view of the mirror in the back of it and then turned around.

"See. Didn't even have to tap my shoulder." Rachel smiled at her.

"Guess you were right. Anyway I have some bad news, Sue just gave me a mission that will have to go down Friday night, so I'll have to postpone, are you free Saturday?" Quinn asked.

"As a matter of fact I am. And it's a good thing too cause I'm busy Friday night. Looks like the universe wants us to go on that date huh?" Rachel shrugged. Quinn leaned into her ear and nipped at the lobe.

"Yeah, looks like it." She muttered into the brunette's ear. Rachel's breath hitched.

"Why do you always do that?" Rachel mumbled.

"Do what?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Whisper in my ear like that." Rachel said. Quinn smirked.

"I just really, really like being this…" she trailed off putting a hand on the other side of the girl's neck and pulling her closer. "…close to you."

Rachel bit her lip and tried to reel in the urge to slam the blonde against the lockers and take her right there.

"Why, do you not like it?" Quinn asked innocently again.

"N-n-no." Rachel stuttered. "I…umm…I mean yes, I do but…umm…"

"Wow, I've rendered Rachel Berry speechless, I must have quite the affect on you." Quinn whispered. Rachel just gulped, probably audibly due to the proximity of the two girls. Quinn giggled. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded.

"Can't wait." Quinn muttered again. She placed a soft kiss at the brunette's jaw before pulling back, winking, and walking away. Once Rachel saw that she rounded the corner she turned around, closed her locker door, and slammed her head on it repeatedly.

"Hey Rach, what's up?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a tall figure towering above her. She groaned inwardly at the sight of the boy.

"Hello Finn." She said.

"So what's up?" he asked again. "Did you forget your locker combo again? That totally happens to me all the time."

"No, I didn't forget my combination. I'm just…frustrated." She waved off.

Very, VERY, frustrated!

"Why? Is it that obstacle course we'll have to run for a grade in Athletics?" Finn asked.

"No, it not related to school, it's kind of personal actually, but thank you for your concern." Rachel nodded.

"No problem. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Saturday." The tall boy asked again, attempting to give a smooth smirk, achieving only a constipated look.

"That sounds lovely Finn but-"

"Great so I'll pick you up at seven!" Finn said.

"Finn no wait!" Rachel said quickly. "I was going to say that I already have a date on Saturday."

"Oh." Finn frowned, making him look constipated again. "With who?"

"Umm…Quinn." Rachel said slowly.

"Quinn? But…she's a girl…" Finn just looked confused. Rachel fought the insatiable urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Very good deduction Finn. But…I like her." Rachel shrugged with a smirk at the thought of the blonde in question.

"Oh…that's cool I guess. Well…I'll see you later then, umm…good luck on that obstacle course." He said.

"You too Finn." She said with a smile. He nodded and walked away, his frown still firmly on his face. Rachel groaned out loud once he was out of sight and slammed her head on the locker door again.

That evening Kurt and Rachel were once again in her room, the tight high-durability outfit on with Kurt sticking pins in the areas that needed to be taken in.

"Hmm, you know I have to say, I think it'll be more impressive in my portfolio after you return it, due to it's incredibly small size. It will show how I can adjust any outfit for any size." Kurt half contemplated, half teased.

"Hate to burst you designer bubble Kurt, but I don't think I'll be able to return this outfit after I join the team, why would you want to have to make such a small outfit twice?" Rachel smiled at him through the mirror. Kurt rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"So I saw you talking to Finn earlier as I was going to the bathroom. Anything interesting in that conversation?" he asked, looking at her through the mirror.

"Not really, he just asked me out." Rachel shrugged.

"Oh! That's nice, when are you to going out?" Kurt asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm going out on Saturday, however I'm not going out with Finn!" she informed.

"Then who are you going out with?" Kurt asked, standing up straight behind her. She smiled at him.

"Quinn. She asked me out yesterday!" she said happily.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." Kurt commented, his smile turning warm. She turned to face him.

"I've been trying to bring up the courage to ask her out for weeks! And now she beats me to it! Of course I'm going to be happy!" she said. He nodded.

"Alright alright!" he chuckled. "Now take that off so I can start working on it!"

Rachel nodded and walked into the bathroom to change.

Friday finally came about and she was at the top of a tall building across the road from The Late Autumn hotel. Rifle at the ready and she was looking through the scope, waiting for her target to finally arrive. According to Artie he planned to meet his cousin at seven. It was eight now and she was waiting for his return, though she knew it could take longer, but she was prepared to wait all night for him if it were necessary. She was hidden in the shadows as she looked over to the building next to her, she saw someone come up on the roof.

Okay Rachel, stay calm. She took in a deep breath, relaxed herself and looked through the scope again.

Quinn walked up on the rooftop of a building across from The Late Autumn hotel. To say she was miffed to get her Friday night taken away because of a mission Sue sprung up on her was an understatement. She had been arguing with herself to finally bring up the courage to ask Rachel out for weeks now and when she finally did the first thing she had to tell her was that she had to postpone it by a day because of this fucking mission. Luckily the brunette was busy anyway. She smiled at the memory of the girl in question, but soon shook it out. She had to focus on this mission and get it over with so that then she could focus on what to wear to impress Rachel on their date.

God, focus Fabray! She chided herself. She set up her rifle and zoned in on the front door where undoubtedly her target, Lorenzo de la Cuerva, was going to enter at some point. She just hoped he didn't take all night because she was in no mood to waste precious sleeping time. She had to report back to Sue in the morning, despite the fact that it was Saturday. She huffed frustration and focused on her mission.

About a hour later she heard something crash to her right and looked to the other building. She saw a figure move, pulled out her pistol and shot in that direction.

"Who's there?" she demanded. No answer. She groaned, setting her rifle down on it's stand before grabbing the grappling hook from her backpack and firing it at the ledge of the other building. She secured her side of the rope to the ledge in front of her and zip lined across the small space that separated the two buildings. She flung herself over the ledge, landing on her feet. She walked over to where she heard the noise and surveyed the area. She saw a rifle similar to the one she left on the roof of the neighboring building. She looked off to where she saw the figure hiding and saw them there. She reached down and grabbed them by the jacket. Pulling them over the ledge, threatening to drop them and held her pistol to their neck before she even had a chance to see who it was.

"Whoa whoa hang on I can explain!" a familiar voice said. Here eyes went wide.

"Rachel?"

"Quinn?"

Rachel was annoyed. It had been an hour. A whole. Fucking. Hour. And de la Cuerva was no where in sight. She wanted to be an assassin because she knew she had what it takes, her patience however was something she had to work on. That, and the dust on the rooftop was seriously messing with her sinuses. She saw a car pull up in front of the hotel and leaned into the scope, practically pressing her face to the ledge as she aimed and got ready to pull the trigger. She made the mistake of breathing in and inhaling a large amount of dust. Her nose suddenly ached and begged her to allow a sneeze but she held on until she caught a glimpse of the occupant of the car. Two women who seemed to drunk for their own good. She huffed out angrily, and then her resolve fell and the sneeze hit her hard. So hard that she didn't even have time to put her rifle back in the stand and muffle her nose. It came out loud and caused her to recoil back and drop her rifle. Loudly.

"Shit!" she hissed to herself. She looked to her side and saw a figure looking at her and she panicked, ducking herself behind the wall of the stairwell. She heard a gunshot as she saw the bullet ricochet of the ground in front of her. She bit her lip to stifle her shriek.

"Who's there?" the voice of the other person demanded. She she steadied her breathing, hoping the other person would just go away.

Yes Rachel because people with pistols just hang out on rooftops until they hear another person sneeze, then they shoot, ask and run. She berated herself. She heard another shooting sound, clanging and scraping of metal and what sounded like a zip line. She heard footsteps and suddenly she was grabbed by the jacket and pulled over the ledge with a gun at her neck.

"Whoa! Whoa! I can explain!" she pleaded, seeing blonde hair come into view.

"Rachel?" the person above her said.

"Quinn?" she asked, suddenly recognizing the voice. She was pulled back into an upright position, safely on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Quinn demanded.

"Me? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked back.

"I'm on my mission! What are you doing here?" Quinn demanded again.

"I'm…umm…I…Shit!" Rachel spat, angry that she was found out.

"That explains everything." Quinn deadpanned. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Rachel asked.

"I promise. What is it?" Quinn said. Rachel huffed out a breath.

"I've been practically begging Sue to let me join her team and train me as an assassin ever since the beginning of this year, but she's being stubborn and refuses every time. So I…I got Artie to hack into her database-"

"What?!" Quinn hissed.

"And relay the objectives to me so that I could get one of her hits and get back to her. That way she's have to let me on the team!" Rachel finished.

"Yeah, or get the team to kill you! Are you insane?!" Quinn demanded.

"You know, I've been asked that a lot lately." Rachel pointed out.

"With good reason! Do you know how much trouble you could get into?! I'm not just saying suspension or expulsion here Rachel! You've hacked into Sue's database! You've seen her information! She once gave us a hit and then revealed that the target was her old maid who looked at her computer and read her journal!" Quinn re told the revelation Sue had made, still getting goosebumps at the fact that she had to kill an innocent person.

"Yeah but I didn't see too much, it's just her mission's database! Just to get de la Cuerva's info so that I could get him! I need to do this! I need to prove to her that I'm good enough to be on that team or I won't be able to be a good field agent!" Rachel ranted. "Please, Quinn you have to let me do this!"

"Okay. Rachel! Calm down!" Quinn said, putting both hands on the brunette's shoulders. "I'll let you do the hit, and you'll come with me tomorrow to report it back to Sue."

Rachel smiled at the blonde and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you so much!" she said. She felt the blonde's arms wrap around her tightly.

"It's no problem." Quinn smiled. Then something hit her. She pulled back. "Wait, is this why you said you couldn't go out with me tonight?"

"It's why postponed isn't it?" Rachel smirked at her.

"That isn't…that doesn't…Fuck!" Quinn spat.

"That explains everything." Rachel snickered as she looked back over to the hotel entrance. She saw a black car pull up in front of the hotel. "Shit! He's here! Get down!"

She pulled Quinn down next to her as she grabbed her rifle again and aimed as the chauffeur got out of the car and opened the back seat door. She zoomed her scoped onto the figure getting out of the car, taking in his figure, the glasses on his eyes. She zoomed in onto his smoky gray eyes as he spoke to the chauffeur.

"That's him." She whispered to Quinn. She took a deep breath to steady her suddenly shaking hands, aimed and pulled the trigger, closing her eyes as she heard the bullet leave the rifle. When she opened the de la Cuerva was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and the chauffeur and doorman were standing around his body in shock and the receptionist was on the phone in an apparent panic. Rachel took a deep breath and pulled away from the scope. She swallowed and blinked a few times, trying to push the image away from her mind.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn asked softly.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Rachel shook her head and snapped back into action, taking apart her rifle extensions. Quinn looked at her intently, examining her facial expression.

"Hey…look at me." Quinn asked. Rachel looked up with glassy eyes. "He's killed countless people. He had evidence of several counts of human trafficking but was never caught. He made countless people's lives hell. He was wanted dead or alive by the police. He deserved it. You're the good guy here Rachel, don't feel bad for him. I know it feels strange, the first time killing a person. But we get rid of bad people here, you know that."

Rachel swallowed thickly again.

"I know. It's just strange okay? The only guns I've ever shot were either at paper or wooden targets or…had paint pellets for ammo." Rachel said, shaking her head. Quinn's heart ached at the look on the girl's face. She looked back at the scene in front of the hotel and looked back at Rachel.

"That was the best shot I've ever seen. You're a shoe in for the team…hang on okay?" she said. She pulled out her communicator and opened the camera function, zooming in on the scene and taking a picture.

"Why are you taking a picture of that?" Rachel asked, blinking hard and still trying to get the images out of her head.

"To show to Sue. The bullet didn't even stay in his head. It's lost, which means they can't even trace the rifle." Quinn informed.

"God that sounds even worse. I blew his brains out?" Rachel asked.

"Well…look that's not important okay?" Quinn said, standing up and pocketing her comm. "It's like Sue always says to the freshers. The important thing is that the mission gets done. The images will fade, I promise."

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here." Rachel shook her head.

"Let me call Santana and tell her to pick me up." Quinn said, pulling out her phone.

"Don't bother, I've got my bike." Rachel said.

"You pedaled for an hour?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked up at her with a confused look.

"What? No, don't be silly! It's a motor bike." The brunette scoffed and finished packing her rifle away.

"You drive a motor bike?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Yeah, come on, go get your stuff and meet me downstairs." Rachel said, walking over the door of the stairwell and walking down stairs. Quinn zip lined back over to the other building and packed her stuff. She came downstairs to find Rachel waiting in the alley next to the building. Quinn smiled at her and hopped onto the bike behind her.

"You know, I've never ridden a motor bike before." Quinn said as Rachel handed her the extra helmet. "I'm kind of nervous."

"That's okay." Rachel said with a smirk on her face. "Just hold on tight and I promise to go nice and slow."

Quinn bit her lip at the brunette's words.

"Are we still talking about the bike here?" she asked. Rachel winked.

"You tell me." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. I promise you that I will continue this one just a bit further after I post tomorrow's prompt. I will be posting it as a separate story so if you're interested in reading the rest of the story make sure you follow me so that you'll be notified when I post it.**

**I'm sorry I didn't finish it but it's 3AM and I need to get up early tomorrow.**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Seventh fanfic for Faberry week 2013!**

**Theme: **Roommates

**Title: **Just Let Go

**Rating: **M

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Rachel! Wake up!" Kurt called from behind the door, tapping his knuckle on it multiple times. "Come on our new roommates will be here in an hour!"

"Alright!" Rachel called from her bed.

"Are you decent?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Rachel called back. Kurt came in immediately.

"Okay. So Blaine went out to get some snacks. We could use them while we sat around and got to know each other. They'll be here in an hour so we'll show them around and let them get settled and then maybe I thought we could-" Kurt began rambling.

"Kurt! Stop! You're going to scare them off." Rachel waved him off, throwing the sheets off of her and getting out of bed.

"I just want to be homey!" he said.

"I know, and you'll do a very good job of that like you always do, but we'll be living with these girls, we'll have more than enough time to get to know them." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, I've never lived with anyone I don't know before." Kurt said. "I mean even you've had some practice with your roommate at the beginning of NYADA."

"I know, listen it'll be okay, just…I don't let me do the talking and then come in when you feel comfortable enough." Rachel offered.

"Yes because you've just been a bubbly bundle of joy recently." Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just saying, ever since that break up with Brody, you've kind of been…I don't know…mopey." Kurt said with his puppy pout.

"I'm fine. Look I just need a distraction okay? I'll focus more on my school work and-"

"What you need, is to get some." Kurt corrected. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know I only do that sort of thing when I'm in a committed relationship." Rachel argued.

"Sweetie, you were with Brody for a month when-"

"I had just broken up with Finn okay?! Can we stop talking about my failed love life." Rachel requested.

"I hardly doubt two break ups renders a love life failed. You're young! You'll find someone! I'm sure of it." Kurt reassured.

"Thank you. Now can we move on? I need to get ready before the new roommates come in." Rachel switched the subject immediately, opening a drawer and looking through it for a shirt.

"Okay." Kurt relented. "Oh, by the way, the landlord told me that it's going to be three people, not two."

"But we only have two bedrooms." Rachel said, slightly confused.

"Yeah apparently two of them are in a relationship." Kurt shrugged.

"Great, more couples to hang around." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"You'll be fine sweetie." Kurt said, standing up and planting a kiss on the top of her head. He walked out of the room to let her finish getting ready while he cleared away a few things.

An hour later the three of them were in the kitchen making coffee and putting away the groceries Blaine had bought when there was a knock at the front door. Kurt looked at Rachel and they both gulped audibly. Rachel took a deep breath and went to the front door, opening it. Her breath hitched when she saw who was standing behind the door. She knew there were three people standing there, but the first person she saw was a gorgeous blonde with hazel eyes that had Rachel hooked for an extra second longer.

"Uh…hi." She was able to stutter out with a smile. "You guys must be our new roommates."

"Yeah." The blonde standing in front of her said with a smile. Rachel beamed at her.

"Come on in." She said, moving away from the door to let them in. The blonde entered followed by a taller blonde and a brunette. The first blonde smiled at Kurt and Blaine who had left the kitchen to greet them. The two boys smiled back, Blaine with his usual warm grin and Kurt with a nervous smile. Rachel looked at him before turning back around and continuing with what she had planned in her mind.

"It's nice to meet you." She said holding out a hand to the blonde. "I'm Rachel and these are my, well, our, other two roommates. Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine."

The blonde's smile widened at her and she took her hand in hers.

"Likewise, I'm Quinn, and these are my best friends, Brittany and Santana, who are coincidentally also dating." She explained. Rachel nodded at her with a smile in understanding. She looked at the two girls behind Quinn, Brittany waved at her with a smile while Santana just seemed to stare blankly at her.

"You're really short, are you like a hobbit or something." Santana said bluntly and Quinn's eyes went a little wide.

"San, be nice, I'm sure it's just cause she's part leprechaun, they're really awesome." Brittany said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Rachel couldn't help but smile at her even though she was thoroughly confused. Quinn looked back and shot Santana a glare before turning back to Rachel with a smile.

"I am so sorry about that. Ignore them, Brittany means well, Santana's a total bitch. I promise you it's nothing personal, it's just who she is." She said with a shrug.

"Hey don't apologize for me!" Santana snapped. Quinn turned around fully and gave the Latina a death glare. She grabbed her arms and pulled her off to the side before muttering through her teeth.

"Will you knock it off? I'd like to get passed the first day without these people hating us!" she hissed.

"Oh please, you just like that short one and you wanna tap that." She said, getting Quinn to roll her eyes. "Don't sass me puta, I see that look in your eyes, I know what I'm talking about!"

"She's cute, do you think we could make a good impression? Please?" Quinn demanded with her glare still intact.

"Fine, I'll be nice." Santana said with an eye roll. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her in challenge. "I mean it!"

"You better!" Quinn said, pointing a finger at the Latina.

"I do!" Santana insisted. Quinn huffed out a breath and nodded, they turned and went back to where the rest of them had migrated in the living room. Kurt and Rachel were sitting next to Brittany on the couch while Blaine sat in one of the arm chairs. Santana took the second one while Quinn went straight to perch herself on the couch's arm next to Rachel.

"Everything okay?" the short brunette asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, every thing's fine." Quinn nodded with a grin, picking up a little bit on what Brittany was saying to Kurt about her cat back home.

"He used to read my diary all the time." Brittany pouted. Santana smiled at her when she realized what she was talking about.

"Why didn't you just get one of those diaries with a lock and hid the key?" Kurt suggested easily. Brittany's eye went wide.

"Oh my God, that would have totally worked! Lord Tubbington always hated keys!" Brittany said in realization. Santana chuckled and was thankful for Kurt never mentioning the fact that a cat could never read a diary.

"So, why don't we show you guys your rooms? I'm sure you want to get settled as soon as possible." Rachel suggested.

"That'd be great." Quinn agreed. Rachel got onto her feet, followed by everyone else. Kurt put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Go show Quinn her room, we'll take Britt and Santana." Kurt organized. He smiled at the Latina and nodded his head towards the bedrooms. "This way ladies!"

Brittany and Santana grabbed their bags and followed the two boys out of the room. Rachel smiled at Quinn and gestured for her to follow her to the other bedroom. Quinn smiled and reached down to grab her bag the same time Rachel did.

"Oh, please let me." Rachel said politely.

"That's okay it's kind of heavy." Quinn said, but the brunette already had a hold of the handle, she grabbed the bag and lifted it easily.

"It's not that heavy." Rachel said with a shake of her head.

"You must work out a lot." Quinn said.

"Well I do have to keep my body fit for my dance class, lest I fall to the terror that is my dance teacher!" Rachel said. Quinn giggled at how the girl widened her eyes comically.

"So what college do you go to?" Quinn asked.

"NYADA." Rachel answered easily, opening the door to the bedroom next to hers and leading Quinn in.

"Oh that's so cool, what's your major?" Quinn asked.

"Performing Arts." Rachel responded with a smile at the blonde's reaction.

"Let me guess, on the road to Broadway?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rachel asked.

"Well, when you opened the door I thought I warped back in time and ended up at a young Barbra Streisand's apartment." Quinn said with a smile, Rachel ducked her head to hide the blush that the compliment invoked. She looked back up to Quinn with a beaming smile. "Though I think the tip off was the glimpse of the posters I got from the other room."

Quinn gestured with her thumb in the direction of Rachel's room and the other girl giggled.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a Broadway nut, have been since birth." Rachel shrugged.

"You blushed when I compared you to Barbra, is she like your idol or something?" Quinn noted.

"She's just…I aspire to be her, I've been watching Funny Girl all my life and you know the song Don't Rain On My Parade?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, the tune of the song coming to memory.

"I've been belting it out since I was two years old." Rachel shrugged.

"Wow, I am impressed, I'd love to hear you sing sometime." Quinn said.

"In that case, just sit outside of the bathroom while I'm in the shower." Rachel said. Quinn giggled. "Which reminds me, my bedroom is right next door, if I'm too loud or I lose track of time while singing, just knock on the wall."

"I'll keep that in mind." Quinn nodded, biting her lip. She looked over to the bed which was against the wall that separated her room from Rachel's

"So, where do you go to school?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I go to NYU, so do Brittany and Santana." Quinn said.

"Cool, what's your major?" Rachel asked.

"I'm actually doubling, Photography and English." Quinn said.

"You're a photographer?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Aspiring actually. And English cause I love to write." Quinn informed. She pulled her backpack off her back and onto her bed. "You wanna see a few pictures?"

"That would be awesome." Rachel said. Quinn smiled and pulled out her laptop and camera. She turned the computer on while Rachel eyes the piece of photography equipment like it was something alien.

"Wow, I've never actually seen one of these up close." She said, pointing to Quinn's DSLR. The blonde smiled at her and picked it up. She stepped behind Rachel and put the safety strap gently around her neck. She turned the camera on.

"Come on, let me show you how to use it!" Quinn said happily. Rachel beamed at the girl's enthusiasm and indulged her.

"Okay." She said. Quinn led her to the window and opened it.

"Okay, so this is how you zoom." She said turning the lens barrel gently. "And you press here to take a picture, hold it if you want multiple ones. You can even get a few effects with these."

Rachel watched as Quinn showed her what she meant by turning a small dial at the top next to the capture button.

"So what should I take a picture of?" Rachel asked, looking around the building's surroundings. Quinn looked down at her and smiled when Rachel looked up.

"Anything you want. Just look around and see what catches your eye." Quinn said. Rachel smiled at her and they were caught looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then Rachel lifted the camera up to her face and snapped a picture of the blonde. Quinn blinked when the snap of the camera snapped her out of her thoughts. Rachel lowered the camera and giggled.

"Sorry, it's just…umm…you have really nice eyes." She said, looking at the picture she had just taken. "And the way the light was coming in out of the window, it really brought out those little flecks of gold in them."

Quinn smiled and took the camera in her hands, turning it to see the picture. It was a close up of just her eyes. There was light over her face and her eyes came out evenly, green with little flecks of light brown all over.

"Wow, you're right." Quinn said. She was impressed, she never saw her eyes captured so well before. "This is actually really good."

"Thanks." Rachel said nervously. "Though I'm sure you're better, can I see a few of yours?"

"Sure." Quinn said, remembering the laptop on the bed. She went back to it, typing in her password and waiting for it to start up. She looked over to Rachel who in the mean time was looking out of the window and snapping a few pictures here and there. The brunette felt someone watching her and looked back with a smile. Quinn bit her lip and pulled out her compact camera.

"Don't move." She said. Rachel stayed still as Quinn snapped a quick picture with her compact.

"Was that payback?" Rachel asked with a giggle. Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"You just look really beautiful." Quinn blurted out. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. "Umm…sorry, I tend to be a bit too forward in my compliments, curse of a photographer."

"It's okay. I like it when people don't hold back." Rachel admitted. "I uh…I don't get many compliments, so I can't help but enjoy it when I do."

"Really? Cause, if I ever saw a girl as beautiful as you I think I'd let her know the second I saw her." Quinn said softly. Rachel blushed and looked back out the window, but her heart swelled. She knew she'd enjoy having Quinn as a roommate. "Hey?"

"Yeah?" Rachel said, finally looking back at the blonde. Quinn turned her laptop towards her. Rachel leaned over to look at the picture that filled up Quinn's laptop screen. It was a picture of snowy New York with blurs of people ice-skating and walking by a tall building as the snow fells easily over the whole scene.

"Wow." Rachel said in awe. "That's amazing."

"Umm, thanks." Quinn said with a slight blush.

"So are you from New York?" Rachel asked.

"Uh no, it's my first year here, but we came here a week before Christmas so that I'd get to see it. It was mostly so my parents would convince me that it sucks so that I'd go to Yale instead but I just fell more in love with the city. When I got accepted to both Yale and NYU I chose New York. My dad was pissed, especially since I didn't choose law or business studies or something equally as boring but I just ignored him and followed my heart." Quinn explained with a shrug at the end. Rachel smiled at her but had her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"That must have been hard on you, not having your parents' support." Rachel said sympathetically. "My dads always supported my dreams for Broadway, no matter how crazy I got about them."

"That's good, wait. Dads? As in plural?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked up at her with a slightly worried expression.

"Uh, yeah." She answered slowly.

"Hey, it's cool. I have no problem with it I was just clarifying." Quinn said, sensing the girl's sudden nerves on the subject. "I mean, I'm gay so…"

"You're gay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded with a smile, then giggled. "So unless you are too it means you're the only straight person in this apartment."

Rachel chuckled and shook her head.

"I like to identify as bi." Rachel said. "Mostly because I know it's not th gender, it's ultimately who you fall in love with…that and women are freaking attractive I just can't deny it."

Quinn giggled again and nodded in agreement.

"I hear you, hey you think we should paint the door in a rainbow pattern?" she asked jokingly, Rachel snorted a laugh and covered her nose with a blush. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Quinn called. Rachel couldn't help but smile at how naturally it came out, as if the blonde already felt at home here. The door opened and Kurt appeared behind it.

"Well you two seem to be getting along if the laughter's any indication. What's so funny?" he asked. Rachel turned and beamed at him, then looked back at Quinn who nodded because she just knew what the girl wanted to say.

"Good news, we're still holding our streak of no straight people living in this apartment." Rachel said. Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Good, I can keep the rainbow clock in the kitchen." He said.

"Seriously?" Quinn asked with a giggle.

"Just our little prideful touch." He said with a shrug. He noticed the camera around Rachel's neck. "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh it's Quinn's, she's a photographer." Rachel explained.

"Still studying at NYU." Quinn corrected modestly.

"Look at this amazing picture." Rachel said to the boy, pointing at the laptop screen. He walked further into the room and looked at the laptop screen.

"Oh my goodness." He breathed. "That's amazing, did you take that?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, blushing again.

"Wow, you're a natural." He gushed, eyes still fixed at the picture.

"Right?" Rachel went on. Quinn hid her face in her hands and giggled.

"Guys please stop before I start resembling a tomato." She mumbled into her hands.

"Aww." Rachel cooed, sitting down in front of where Quinn was kneeling on the bed. She took the blonde's hands in hers and tried to pry them off the girl's face, but Quinn refused to loosed them. Rachel ducked her head to try and meet her eyes.

"Come out of your shell little turtle." The brunette said softly. Quinn lifted her eyes to look at Rachel through her lashes, hands still covering most of her face.

"What?" she mumbled with a giggle.

"My dads used to say that when I was little and got shy around new people." Rachel shrugged.

"Yes and then her head got so big it never fit in that shell again." Kurt teased. Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn giggled again.

"That's really cute." She said and Kurt nodded from behind Rachel who just smiled at the blonde, happy to see that her words had gotten her to drop her hands. The brunette turned to Kurt.

"Where's Blaine?" she asked.

"Waiting for Brittany and Santana. She mentioned how she really liked ducks and asked Santana if they could go to the park, but Santana doesn't know the way so Blaine offered to take them." Kurt explained.

"That's really cool of him." Quinn said. Kurt nodded.

"My baby's a sweetheart." He said dreamily. "Anyway I was coming to ask if you guys wanted to join us, we could grab some lunch on the way, have an impromptu picnic."

"That sounds great actually." Quinn said, her eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Yeah let's do it!" Rachel said. Kurt nodded and left the room. Rachel smiled back at Quinn and took the camera off her neck. "I'll leave you to get ready."

"Hey listen, when we get back do you think you could help me get unpacked? I'm not really good with the whole organization thing." Quinn said.

"Sure, no problem." Rachel said with a smile. Quinn smiled back and Rachel left the room to let the blonde get ready.

Everyone got ready in half an hour and they were out of the apartment and down to the subway. They filed onto the the train and Brittany pointed out three empty seats. Santana smiled at her girlfriend as an idea popped into her head. She sat down on one of the seats and pulled Brittany into her lap. Blaine smiled at Kurt mischeviously before doing the same thing. Quinn hadn't even noticed the lack of another seat before sitting down. Rachel stood in front of them holding onto the bar above her which was when Quinn noticed.

"Oh hey, you sit here." Quinn offered.

"No it's okay, I like the stretch. Maybe I'll get taller." Rachel joked to dismiss Quinn's offer. Quinn giggled and eyed her friends, then an idea popped into her mind.

"Hey, come here." Quinn said, signaling for Rachel to move closer.

"Yeah?" Rachel said, thinking Quinn wanted to tell her something. Suddenly there were two arms around her waist and the blonde had pulled her down into her lap. Rachel giggled wildly.

"Comfy?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Very." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Come on let me up."

"No." Quinn shook her head exaggeratedly. Brittany and Santana giggled as she waved her hair in Rachel's face, causing the brunette to laugh some more.

"Funny, come on." Rachel said, trying to pry Quinn's hands from around her.

"You said you were comfy right?" Quinn said.

"Yes." Rachel said, not sure where the blonde was going with this.

"Then stay." Quinn said with a shrug. Rachel shook her head in exasperation and turned around sideways so that she could look at Quinn properly. "Hi."

"Hi." Rachel responded with a giggle. "Pretty sure no one would believe we just met a little bit ago."

"Well we do live together, not something that would generally happen to people who just met." Quinn reasoned. Rachel nodded, accepting her answer.

"I guess you're right." Rachel nodded. They sat like that for a few minutes before going into a tunnel. Suddenly the train jolted violently, causing Rachel to impulsively wrap her arms around Quinn to stay steady.

"Whoa!" she cried in shock.

"Easy." Quinn said, tightening her hold around the brunette's waist, one hand going up on her back. Being pulled close so much by both their efforts, Rachel's forehead was suddenly rested in Quinn's shoulder. As she pulled back they looked into each other's eyes. They were silent for a minute.

"Hi." Quinn breathed out with a smile.

"Hi." Rachel smiled back. They were both oblivious to the looks they were getting from their friends.

"Hey." Blaine whispered to Kurt, who averted his gaze from the two girls to look at his boyfriend. "Do they remind you of anything?"

"If you're referring to how we met after I had slipped at school, yes." Kurt smiled at the memory. "Do you think this will have the same results?"

"They're still staring at each other's eyes." Blaine said, that was all the answer Kurt needed. He smiled at his boyfriend lovingly and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

Brittany was watching her best friend with Rachel and just smiled at Santana who was watching them with a raised eyebrow and a barely noticeable smirk on her lips.

"Hey." The dancer whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"Yeah?" Santana said with a smile.

"They look really cute together huh?" Brittany said. Santana nodded.

"Q totally has the hots for half pint." Santana said.

"We should try and get them together!" Brittany said. Santana smiled at her again.

"Britt baby, you're a genius!" she said, pulling her in for a kiss.

They arrived a few minutes later and walked out of the subway straight to the park.

"I can't see any ducks." Brittany pouted.

"Brittany the ducks are all at the pond over there." Rachel pointed in the direction to the side of them. The pond could be seen in the distance. Brittany gasped.

"Let's go!" she said, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her with her as she ran off towards the pond. Rachel squealed lightly and then giggled as she picked up her pace to stop herself from falling over and being dragged towards the pond by the taller blonde. Quinn and Santana giggled at the excited dancer.

"Britt take it easy you'll rip her arm off!" Quinn called after them.

"Baby just look okay? No swimming with the ducks!" Santana warned. The two of them walked leisurly in that direction. "So…you wanna tell me what that was back there?"

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"That stunt on the train." Santana said.

"I was just being nice." Quinn shrugged.

"Nice? Q, being nice is giving her your seat, that was full on flirting!" Santana said, stopping in her tracks and turning around to face the blonde.

"I did offer her my seat, and she made up this joke about the stretch helping her get taller." Quinn said, giggling at the memory of the diva's words.

"Look at you, you're a total goober around her!" Santana pointed out. "What was that I heard Kurt saying about her using your camera? Q you don't let anyone touch that thing! You nearly bit my head off for even flipping through the pictures on it!"

"She said she never saw a camera like it up close before." Quinn shrugged, as if that justified everything. "I was just being nice and showing it to her properly."

"No Quinn, that's not all you were doing okay. Look I know you, you've got a deeper meaning to everything so when you let her handle that camera you let her handle a part of your life! Just admit it, you like her." Santana shrugged.

"Okay, yes, I like her, but I just met the girl, it's not like I can just up and ask her out." Quinn said.

"Why not?" Santana asked.

"Because I don't even know if she's single!" Quinn said.

"So ask. The first step is getting to know her better!" the Latina finished. "Oh, but if you two do hit it off, make sure to keep it quiet."

"And here I thought we were finally having a civil conversation." Quinn said, turning around and continuing her walk.

"I don't do civil Q. I do real." Santana said, crossing her arms over her chest.

After getting lunch and eating they all headed back to the apartment. Rachel and Quinn were in Quinn's room, helping her unpack while they were talking. Santana walked out of her room to listen in on them when she saw Kurt with his ear to the door.

"Psst." She whispered. He looked up at her. "Are they naked yet?"

He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head, holding a finger up to indicate for her to keep quiet.

"There's music playing, but it's light, I can hear them talking but it's just idle chit chat." He explained. Santana rolled her eyes and pressed her ear to the door beside him.

"So I'm not the only one who definitely thinks they should get it on?" Santana asked. Kurt shook his head.

"They seemed to click the minute they looked into each other's eyes." Kurt said.

"I knew it. Quinn doesn't just let anyone hold her camera." Santana said. Kurt smiled at that little tid bit of information.

Inside the room, Rachel and Quinn were laughing and telling stories about their lives.

"Wait, so you sold so many cupcakes because that guy put pot in them?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded.

"My friend Puck. And he swore us all to secrecy, especially me, not because he could get in trouble with the school, but because he didn't want his grandmother to find out!" Rachel giggled. Quinn raised her eyebrow in question.

"Wait why especially you?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, well you see I'm Jewish, and so is he, and we actually knew each other pretty well because we went to temple together. His mother wanted him to date a Jewish girl which lead him to me but we actually worked out as really good friends. Anyway I knew his family pretty well, including his grandma, who gave us the recipe for the cupcakes. If she found out she would have killed him!" Rachel explained. Quinn scoffed out a laugh.

"So how long did the bake sale last?" she asked.

"For a week, but we didn't lace them with pot until the third day." Rachel explained.

"So you kept the entire school stoned for three days?" Quinn asked with a loud laugh.

"It's not funny, I nearly ate one." Rachel mock pouted.

"Oh that I would have loved to see!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I don't do well on narcotics, I get loopy just from some cough syrup, it's not pretty." Rachel shook her head.

"I'm suddenly waiting for the next time you get sick." Quinn teased. Rachel just smiled at her and rolled her eyes. She went back to Quinn's bag to get a few more of the girl's shirts which she was helping her organize in a drawer. She lifted a couple of shirts and felt something drop out of her hands and looked closer to see what it was. She saw a black strap and lifted it up to reveal a purple strap on. She gasped silently, staring at the object in shock for a second. It was about nine inches long, not obnoxiously thick though it wasn't exactly slim either. One thing that did stand out was the ribbed design. Rachel gulped audibly and bit her lip as she looked it over. Quinn was looking into her wardrobe and arranging her shoes next to each other at the bottom.

"Hey Rach what shoe size are you? I have a pair here that's a size too small, they're kind of nice, you can have them if you want." She said, not looking out of the wardrobe. The brunette didn't hear her though, so she provided no answer. Quinn began standing up as she looked to the brunette. "Rachel?"

She saw the brunette crouched next to her bag but couldn't see what she was holding up.

"Are you laughing at my 'I said no to drugs but they wouldn't listen' t-shirt?" she asked with a giggle before walking up behind the brunette. Her face turned a dark shade of crimson when she realized what Rachel was holding. "Oh…"

Rachel suddenly registered the fact that Quinn was talking to her. She froze again and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Umm…" she gulped, how the hell were they to recover from this situation. She shut her eyes and paryed for the damned thing in her hands to just go away.

"That uhh…that was a gag gift from Santana." Quinn said. Rachel chuckled lightly, somehow she was not surprised. She dropped the object in question and stood up, turning around to face the blonde, then ducking her head shyly because she still couldn't really look her in the eyes yet.

"I'm sorry about that, I caught sight of the strap and my curiosity got the best of me." Rachel said softly, rubbing the bridge of her nose lightly, using the pressure as a distraction.

"It's okay, I should have hidden it better." Quinn said.

"At least your girlfriend's happy." Rachel said with another light chuckle, trying desperately to transition this situation from awkward to funny.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Quinn said easily.

"Oh…" Rachel trailed off, well that didn't work.

"What about you?" Quinn asked, going back to her wardrobe.

"I recently broke up with my boyfriend, Brody." Rachel said, grabbing the shirts she had in hand a minute ago and walked over to the dresser.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking that is." Quinn asked, glad for the change of subject.

"Oh, it's quite the story, but the shortened version is really rather simple." Rachel explained.

"So what's the shortened version?" Quinn asked again.

"He was a male hooker." Rachel said bluntly, holding back a chuckle when Quinn's eyes widened comically.

"Whoa, what?!" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel nodded. Quinn opened and closed her mouth several times, not sure what to say.

"According to him, he was doing it to pay his tuition." Rachel shrugged.

"So what did you do when you found out?" Quinn asked.

"I tried to be sarcastic. I asked him out to dinner and then pushed a twenty into his hands and asked him if were enough for one night." Rachel replied. Quinn's jaw hung open.

"Bad. ASS!" Quinn exclaimed with a chuckle.

They were unpacking and talking about their exes and flings for the next hour after that. Quinn was retelling anecdote after anecdote of one guy who kept asking her out even though she told him she was gay every time.

"So wait! He asked you out on a date to pride?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he said, and I quote 'I want to be supportive of you, so let's go out on a date to lunch and then head over to the parade.'" Quinn quoted.

"And he didn't see the fatal flaw in his plan?" Rachel asked.

"Not even a clue." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Exactly how did this guy make it to college?" Rachel asked.

"God knows, I'm surprised he made it through Junior high." Quinn said with a giggle. They heard a knock on the front door but knew Kurt and Blaine were in the living room and opened the door, though they didn't hear anyone talking until Kurt knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Quinn said again, as naturally as she did the first time. Kurt opened the door and looked right at the brunette with a sad look on his face.

"Umm, Rachel, there's someone at the door for you." He said carefully. Rachel furrowed her brow at the boy's reaction to their visitor. She frowned in confusion and walked out of the room. Quinn followed her out, suddenly wary of how Kurt was acting. She saw Rachel stiffen when a tall, good looking guy came into sight.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel demanded. Quinn raised her eyebrow at the boy.

"Rachel I just came to apologize for everything. I know what I did sucked but-" Brody began.

"Sucked? What you didn't just suck Brody! You lied to me! And you didn't even stop to think about the repercussions it could have! You could have been arrested! You don't know what kind of women you were meeting with! You could have been kidnapped, killed! You could have caught some awful disease! Worse still you could have caught some awful disease and passed it to me!" Rachel ranted. Brody nodded wildly to show her he agreed with her.

"I know! I know! Look Rachel I'm sorry okay I was desperate and a buddy of mine got me into it! It was stupid, I know. Look I haven't been taking calls for the past two weeks, I told my buddy that I quit! I'm looking for a real job now. I promise I work hard. All I'm asking is for one more chance, please!" Brody pleaded, hands clasped together and knees bent slightly, looking as if he was about to get down on them and beg. Quinn rolled her eyes, the guy just looked pathetic if you asked her.

"No. Brody I'm sorry but you lost your chance when you betrayed me like that. You hid that from me for such a long time and I'm sorry but I just can't forget that." Rachel said, shaking her head and refusing to look the boy in the eyes. She had to hold her resolve. She couldn't cry. Not in front of him.

"Rachel please." He pleaded again.

"She said no." Quinn jumped in, noticing how Rachel's voice had cracked just a little bit. She stepped up next to the brunette with her arms folded over her chest defiantly.

"Who the hell are you?" Brody demanded, miffed that someone else was interrupting something that was meant to be private. Rachel's eyes snapped up at that.

"This is Quinn, she's one of our new roommates." She answered quickly.

"That's nice, look blondie, I appreciate that you're trying to protect Rachel, but this is between us, so maybe you should run along." Brody waved her off.

"Actually, you pulled all of us into this when you brought this argument to our living room. And the only person who'll be running along is you. It's like Rachel already said, you betrayed her, you don't deserve a second chance." Quinn said resolutely.

"What the hell do you know?! If any of these boxes are a sign that means you probably just moved in. It's none of your business so just stay the hell out of it!" Brody yelled, infuriated with the blonde.

"Quinn is my friend. And I will not allow you to speak to her like that. You've said what you've had to say and I gave you my answer, which is final. Get out of my apartment!" Rachel ordered. Brody gave her a sad frown.

"Rachel, come on!" he pleaded again, sounding like a little kid.

"No. Get out and never show your face around this apartment again." Rachel commanded again, crossing her arms over her chest. Brody let out a relenting sigh and nodded, turning around and walking out of the door. Rachel slammed the door behind him, took a deep breath, swallowed at the lump forming in her throat and turned on her heel, walking back into Quinn's room to finish helping the girl unpack. Quinn followed her quickly.

"Rach, are you okay?" she asked, watching as the girl went back to color coding the clothe in her dresser.

"I'm fine Quinn." Rachel said, but the thickness in her revealed otherwise.

"Hey, Rach it's okay, you can let it out you don't have to bottle it all in." Quinn said, putting a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder from behind, but Rachel just shrugged it off and kept her focus on the blonde's dresser.

"There's nothing to let out, I'm not about to let that lying, cheating, asshole get to me!" Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"That's the thing Rachel, he did get to you, I can see it in your eyes, literally they're bloodshot. Just let it out it's okay." Quinn said again, noticing how desperately Rachel seemed to be holding on to her resolve.

"Quinn stop!" Rachel demanded. "I'm fine. I'm over him. He's throwing his life away, that's up to him. I just wish he didn't drag me down with him. I won't let him!"

Rachel closed the drawer, or rather slammed it shut, and turned around to rest her back on the dresser. She looked into Quinn's eyes and her resolve broke, a sob escaping her lips. Then she just broke down. She slid down onto the floor with her face in her hands as the sobs escaped uncontrollably. Suddenly she was enveloped in a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay, he's gone, he's not coming back." Quinn whispered soothingly in her ear. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"I t-t-thought I was ov-er him but he j-just keeps coming back and I-i just…I…" Rachel tried to stammer out, but the sobs took over again. "It's not just him. It's my other ex as well. I can't think about him without getting sad, I don't think I'd be able to hold on like that if I were to ever talk to him again. I just hate knowing that I let that person betray me like that."

"If you ask me all your exes are idiots for not knowing what a great girl they had." Quinn said, pulling the girl to let her rest her head on her chest. She rested her chin at the top of Rachel's head. Rachel sobbed for a couple of minutes, taking in Quinn's words during that time, then looked back up at the blonde.

"How can you say something like that though? You don't even know me that much. I'm selfish, arrogant, self centered-"

"Enough. You're sweet, loving, you care about your friends, I mean you protected me out there even though you should have been worried about yourself!" Quinn dismissed the brunette's words. "Rachel you're one of the best girl's I've ever met."

"Then why is it that no one ever wants me and the ones that do always end up hurting me?" Rachel sobbed again.

"I want you." Quinn croaked out, her heart breaking at the brunette's words.

"W-what?" Rachel asked, staring up at Quinn in wonder as if she had just spoken some strange alien language. The blonde looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away with her thumb as she offered her a smile. Before she knew it she was leaning in and pressing their lips gently together. Rachel's breath hitched at the contact. When she realized what was happening she kissed the blonde back, deepening the kiss. She tilted her head slightly to the right and brushed her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip. Once the blonde registered the contact she opened her mouth to give her access. Rachel took it, slipping her tongue in gently to meet Quinn's in a soft caress. Quinn moaned at the contact, her hand going to the back of Rachel's head to pull her in closer. They moved at the slow rhythm for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door which they didn't notice and Kurt popped his head in through the door.

"Rachel are you oka-Oh!" he said, snapping them out of their own world. They both looked up at him and blushed deeply. Kurt smirked lightly at them. "I'll uuh…I'll leave you two alone."

He disappeared and closed the door behind him. Rachel ducked her head to hide her blush while Quinn cleared her throat to try and ease some of the tension that suddenly filled the room.

"Umm, sorry, I just…act on impulse sometimes." Quinn explained gently. Rachel looked up at her and smiled.

"It's okay. You didn't hear me arguing did you?" Rachel said with a shrug. This time it was Quinn's turn to duck her head. She stood up and reached down for Rachel's hands. The brunette obliged and Quinn helped her back into a standing position and cleared her throat.

"So, what do you think we should do next?" Quinn said, gesturing to the dresser and wardrobe. Rachel didn't notice however and stepped back into Quinn's personal space, cupped the back of the blonde's neck and pressed their lips together briefly before pulling back.

"This." She whispered before mashing their lips together again and pushing her tongue in between Quinn's slightly parted lips, prompting the girl to open her mouth further and let the brunette explore her mouth. Rachel wrapped both arms around Quinn's neck as she caressed the roof of her mouth with her tongue. Quinn moaned into the kiss and placed her hands at Rachel's waist, pulling their hips together. They both moaned at the delicious friction, fighting the urge to grind against each other feverishly. Rachel stepped forward, causing Quinn to step back in time with her, knowing full well that the bed was behind them. She let her hands wander down to the blonde's lower back, playing with the hem of her shirt. In a few short steps the back of Quinn's knees met the mattress and she sat down, pulling Rachel with her, prompting the other girl to straddle her. Rachel slipped her hands under the blonde's shirt and felt at the soft skin underneath it. Quinn moaned at the feeling of Rachel's hands on her and pulled back slightly, nodding to Rachel to indicate it was alright for her to take the garment off. Rachel indulged her, grabbing the hem of the shirt and slipping it off of her easily, tossing it behind her without even looking where it landed. She looked down at Quinn's bare torso and bit her lip at the sight of the blonde's toned abs. She leaned back in and kissed the blonde again, easily moving from her lips to her jaw and making her way down to her neck. Quinn wasted no time in ridding the other girl of her shirt as well, throwing it in God knows which direction of the bedroom as her hands roamed and chills ran down her spine at the feeling of the brunette's lips on her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at random spots. Rachel lifted her lips up slowly to a spot beneath the blonde's ear which elicited a louder moan from her. The brunette smirked, knowing she had found one of Quinn's soft spots. She licked and nipped at the spot while the blonde bit her lip to try and stifle a few of her moans. Rachel pulled back to look at the girl with a smile. Quinn smiled back and attacked the brunette's neck mercilessly, making Rachel moan in turn.

"Oh God, Quinn." She breathed out, gasping when Quinn bit down gently on her pulse point.

"My name has never sounded so good." The blonde muttered out before resuming her ministrations. Rachel lifted her hands up to run through the short, choppy blonde hair.

"Keep it up and you'll-oh, God-You'll be hearing it a lot more and a lot louder." Rachel said, making Quinn moan at the thought.

"You better be a girl of your word, Rach." Quinn said, suddenly flipping the girl down on her back, her head hitting the pillow. She fiddled with the button and zipper of Rachel's jeans for a second before slipping her hands under them and pushing them down her long, tan legs. Rachel kicked them off the last bit of the way down and Quinn shoved them off the bed as she peppered kisses all over the diva's neck, collarbone and right above her breast. Rachel reached down for Quinn's jeans as well, unfastening the button and zipper and pulling them down as far as she could. Quinn stood quickly from her sitting position and pushed them off, kicking them away and kneeling in between Rachel's legs. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's back and pulled her onto her lips once again, one hand going up to the back of her bra and undoing the clasp while the other one traveled south to grope at the blonde's ass. Quinn pulled away slightly to slip the offending article off and flick it away. Her hands went to Rachel's neck and pulled her in while the brunette slipped her fingers slightly under the elastic waistband of Quinn's panties, pushing them off slowly. Quinn slipped Rachel's bra straps off her shoulders and slipped her hands underneath her, finding the clasp and unhooking it before snatching the bra off of Rachel's chest and pulling it off of her, her mouth suddenly salivating at the sight of the brunette's breasts. She leaned down and captured a dusky nipple in her mouth, suckling and licking and the hardening bud.

"Oh God!" Rachel gasped out lightly. She grabbed Quinn's panties fully now and pulled them down. The blonde helped her by kicking them off without breaking contact with Rachel's breasts, her left hand kneading one while her mouth worked on the other. Her right hand slid down to the brunette's panties and rubbed tentatively at her wetness, eliciting a whimper from Rachel. "Off. Take them off."

Quinn released her nipple with a pop and pulled back, grabbing the girl's soaking panties and slipping them off, tossing them away and going back to her breasts, her hand making their way down her thighs and back up teasingly.

"Quinn…Quinn wait!" Rachel said, pushing the girl back up lightly to look at her.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Quinn asked, suddenly concerned. Rachel shook her head. And reached down to Quinn's bag which was still next to the bed. She shuffled around until she found what she wanted and lifted it up to answer Quinn's questioning look. Quinn gulped as the strap on came into view. She eyed Rachel carefully.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. Rachel nodded firmly and Quinn nodded again in response. She took the strap on in her hands and put it on, moaning lightly as the clit insert came into contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves. She re-assumed her position between Rachel's legs, causing the girl to spread them wider. She licked her lips as the brunette's hot center came into view. She ran her fingers through the slick folds. "Shit you're wet."

Rachel moaned at her words and actions simultaneously. "God that feels good."

Quinn smirked and leaned down, slipping her tongue in between the folds and immediately finding the brunette's hard clit. She flicked it a few times before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it feverishly.

"Oh God!" Rachel moaned louder, bucking her hips and arching her back in pleasure. Quinn kept sucking, licking and flicking at the hard nub, listening to Rachel's moans and being careful of her actions. After a few minutes, Rachel's back was arched off the bed and her hands were gripping the sheets to stop herself from grabbing the back of Quinn's head and pushing her in further. With one last long lick Quinn pulled away from her and grinned at her smugly.

"No no please don't stop!" Rachel pleaded desperately. Quinn came back up to her level and pressed their lips together, pushing her tongue past the brunette's lips. Rachel moaned when she tasted herself on Quinn's tongue which only resulted in more shocks of arousal being sent down to her already throbbing core. Quinn fought another smug smirk as she felt Rachel writhing, trying desperately to gain some sort of contact. The blonde brought herself closer to her, running the tip through the brunette's folds, making Rachel moan at the contact and nearly beg for more. Quinn slipped her fingers down to her entrance and gathered up as much of her wetness as she could, rubbing her hand up and down the silicone shaft until it was slick. She lined herself up with Rachel's entrance and looked back up at the diva.

"Ready?" she asked. Rachel gulped slightly and nodded. Quinn pushed in slowly, listening intently to Rachel's moans so see if there were any signs of pain or discomfort. The brunette moaned at the initial feeling of being filled, but moaned again, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, when she felt the ribbed design of the strap on start to effect her. Once Quinn was all the way in she gave Rachel some time to adjust, eying her facial expression carefully.

"You okay?" she asked softly. Rachel nodded, here eyes still closed at the feeling of being so full. Quinn pulled out halfway before sliding back in gently, eliciting yet another moan from the brunette who lifted her hands to Quinn's shoulders.

"Faster." She whimpered. Quinn obliged, picking up her pace slightly. Using Rachel's moans as signals, she began increasing speed gradually until they were going at a rapid pace and their moans were probably audible from the living room, but neither girl cared, lost in their own world of pleasure as they held onto each other for dear life. Quinn started twisting her hips, looking to hit the right spot inside of Rachel to make her go wild.

"Oh God! Right there!" the brunette moaned out loudly, digging her nails into Quinn's shoulders. Quinn increased her pace once her target was found and worked on toppling Rachel over the edge.

"Oh God Quinn! Harder!" Rachel screamed in pleasure. Quinn thrust deeply into Rachel over and over again, slipping her thumb over the girl's clit and rubbing tight circles on it. Suddenly she felt Rachel's walls clamp down on the silicone shaft and tug at it, causing the clit insert to jerk on her own nub and pushing her closer to her own edge.

"Oh God, Quinn I'm coming!" Rachel cried out in ecstasy, grabbing on tighter to the blonde.

"Let go baby! I'm right there with you!" Quinn said, thrusting as hard as possible into her. They both toppled over the edge in a mess of thrusts, moans and screams of each other's name.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch, the TV volume turned up to try and block out the sudden repetitive moaning coming from Quinn's bedroom. Brittany and Santana walked out of their bedroom to join them.

"Hey, is everything okay, we heard yelling earlier, what happened?" Brittany asked.

"Rachel's ex came to beg her to take him back. It didn't end well and Quinn was comforting her in her room." Kurt explained easily.

"Oh my God is she going to be okay?" Brittany asked. Suddenly a scream overlapped even the loud TV sounds.

"Oh God Quinn! Harder!"

Blaine fought a smile and looked at the blonde sitting beside him.

"Trust me Britt, I think Rachel's going to be just fine."

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys! Hope you enjoyed Faberry week as much as I have! sorry for the late post on this one, I spent all night rwiting it to make up for the nap I took :P**

**Thanks for sticking with me this week and I hope you'll check out my other Fanfics if you liked these!**

**Hope you liked this post! Please review cause they feel like literary cuddles :3 Thank you!**


End file.
